


can dads fall in love?

by hoshikkj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, minor jeongcheol - Freeform, minor meanie - Freeform, minor verkwan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikkj/pseuds/hoshikkj
Summary: Soonyoung e Jihoon se conhessem em um grupo de apoio para pais solteiros, mas acabam criando um laço que vai além de compartilhar seus problemas como pais de primeira viagem.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Grupo de Apoio para Pais Solteiros

**Author's Note:**

> Se você acha que já leu essa fanfic em algum outro lugar, você provavelmente está certo. Mas leia de novo. E deixe kudos.

Jihoon tentava fazer Doyoon dormir há mais de 30 minutos agora. O bebê estava cansado e seus olhinhos preguiçosos admitiam isso, mas ele parecia não querer se render ao mundo dos sonhos. Ele choramingava e mexia os bracinhos, tentando escapar dos braços fortes do pai que o segurava perto do peito, e tentava acalmá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

— Vamos lá, Do-yah. Pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase 3 meses atrás. — Jihoon diz, dando tapinhas na bunda do bebê.

Ele decidiu sair de seu quarto e ir para a sala colocar em algum canal sobre vida animal, porque, por algum motivo ainda não conhecido por ele, o filho ficava incrivelmente sonolento assistindo aos documentários do Animal Planet. Assim que a televisão ligou, Jihoon se apressou para abaixar o volume, já que Seungcheol adorava deixá-lo no máximo.

Assim que o loiro achou o canal, os olhinhos de Doyoon se fixaram na tela. Sua chupeta mexeu, indicando que ele estava entretido e o pai suspirou aliviado vendo o corpinho em seu colo relaxar e o bebê encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

Mas o alívio durou pouco. Quando Doyoon começou a fechar os olhos, a porta de entrada do apartamento se escancarou, assustando não só o bebê, como seu pai, revelando um homem moreno alto que Jihoon, infelizmente, estava familiarizado.

— Boa tarde, hyung! Como você tá? Eu trouxe…

— Mingyu! — ele sussurra de forma gritada — Eu estou tentando fazer o Doyoon dormir!

Mas era muito tarde. Doyoon adorava Mingyu e apenas a voz do rapaz foi suficiente para deixar o bebê agitado. Ele mexia os bracinhos e fazia barulhinhos com a boca, procurando desesperadamente pelo dono da voz que acabara de chegar. Jihoon estava tentado a bater com a própria cabeça na parede, mas apenas suspirou, caminhou até a cozinha, onde o mais novo estava e deixou o filho no colo, deixando o cômodo em seguida e indo ao seu próprio quarto.

— Hyung, onde você vai? — Mingyu diz, seguindo-o.

— Eu vou dormir. Já que você fez o favor de acordar meu filho, você toma conta dele. — ele diz, se deitando e virando as costas para o mais novo.

— Mas…

— Mingyu, quem em sã consciência, chega gritando numa casa onde mora um bebê de 6 meses?

Doyoon parecia ouvir as palavras do pai atentamente enquanto cutucava as unhas do rapaz que o segurava. Essa era uma mania que o bebê havia desenvolvido há pouco tempo.

— Mas eu estava empolgado pra te contar uma coisa. — o rapaz diz, fazendo bico.

Jihoon se virou, resistindo à sua vontade de dormir. Assim que percebeu que seria ouvido, Mingyu sorriu e sentou-se na beirada da cama, sentando Doyoon em seu colo.

— Você vai sair hoje à noite.

— Nós vamos aonde?

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você vai.

— E quem foi que disse uma barbaridade dessas? — ele diz, se sentando também.

— Perguntei ao Seungcheol hyung e ele disse que era uma boa ideia.

— Ok, agora eu estou com medo. Onde eu vou?

— Ao GAAPS.

O mais velho encarou o rapaz na sua frente, com o cenho franzido. Em resposta, o bebê na sua frente colocou a língua entre os lábios e fez barulhinhos, deixando seu queixo molhado com baba, assim como os dedos de Mingyu, que segurava o bebê pelo peito.

— Céus, Doyoon. Você babou na minha mão toda. — o moreno diz, fazendo careta.

Jihoon revirou os olhos e pegou o paninho para limpar o rosto do filho. Doyoon começou a querer morder coisas e o loiro sempre tinha um desses por perto, já que, consequentemente, o bebê molhava não só os brinquedos, como o rosto e as roupas de saliva. O rapaz parou de achar nojento há muito tempo.

— Tudo bem, agora, me diga o que é esse tal de GASBS.

— GAAPS. — Mingyu corrigiu — Grupo de apoio à pais solteiros.

Jihoon o encarou por alguns segundos, tentando processar o que o mais novo tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Um grupo de apoio... para pais solteiros? Isso devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira.

— Eu não vou. 

— Hyung, eu e o Cheol hyung conversamos e chegamos à conclusão que você precisa de amigos.

— Eu já tenho vocês dois, isso não é o bastante? — ele diz, pegando o filho, que parecia inquieto.

— Jihoon, você só sai de casa pra levar o Doyoon pra tomar sol ou pra ir ao supermercado no final da rua. E olha que às vezes o Seungcheol que vai pra você. — ele diz, cruzando os braços.

— Ele mora nessa casa também! Ele não faz mais que a obrigação. — o mais velho resmunga.

— Jihoon… — Mingyu diz, revirando os olhos.

— Ok, vamos supor que eu aceite ir, o que eu ia querer fazer lá?

Doyoon fez um barulhinho com a boca, como se concordasse com o pai.

— Você pode encontrar algum outro pai solteiro tão imaturo quanto você e vocês podem virar amigos.

— Primeiro, isso — Jihoon deu um peteleco na testa do mais novo, que reprimiu um palavrão — é por me chamar de imaturo. Segundo… não sei… não acho que vou me dar bem com um monte de homens entediados de meia idade.

— Não terão só velhos! Você pode achar um novo amigo para sair com você e o Doyoon!

— Se eu falar que vou, você toma conta do Doyoon enquanto eu durmo?

— Sim! — ele exclama — Mas acorde antes das 7 da noite, pra eu te levar ao grupo.

— Sim, claro. — o mais velho diz, se deitando e caindo no sono imediatamente.

Assim que Soonyoung tirou Yeojin de dentro do carro, a garotinha saltitou do seu lado, esperando o pai tirar a pilha de livros do banco do passageiro. A garotinha mexia na barra de seu vestido cor-de-rosa enquanto cantarolava algo que deveria ser uma música de algum dos desenhos que assistira antes de sair de casa. O moreno se surpreendeu ao encontrar a filha esperando-o, já que de um tempo para cá Yeojin parecia querer ser independente. Algo chamado de “crise dos 2 anos”. Soonyoung havia pesquisado na internet.

— Vamos, querida. — o moreno diz, oferecendo a mão.

— Vou sozinha.

E saiu andando na direção da entrada do apartamento. Soonyoung sorriu e seguiu a filha, abrindo a porta do prédio para que ela entrasse.

O prédio que Seungkwan morava não tinha elevador e, considerando que a filha parecia não querer a sua ajuda para subir as escadas, os dois demoraram 5 minutos para chegar ao terceiro andar. Yeojin arrumou a tiara em sua cabeça, suspirando de cansaço.

Assim que Soonyoung parou na frente da porta do apartamento 16, a filha correu para alcançá-lo e bateu com suas duas pequenas mãos na porta, chamando pelo “titio Kwan”. O pai da menina odiava admitir mas Seungkwan era a pessoa favorita de Yeojin. Além do pai, é claro.

A menina estava empolgada para ver o rapaz, mas quem atendeu foi o namorado do rapaz, Hansol, que vestia nada além de sua boxer preta. Soonyoung se apressou para tapar os olhos da filha, que não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo. Hansol se escondeu atrás da porta, de forma meio desajeitada.

— Onde estão suas calças, Hansol Vernon?! — o rapaz diz, ainda com a mão nos olhos da filha.

— Eu e Seungkwan estávamos…

— Eu não quero saber, meu Deus do céu!

De dentro da casa, Seungkwan grita para que Hansol deixasse os dois entrarem.

— Eu vou pro quarto colocar uma roupa, volto daqui a pouco. — ele diz, deixando os dois entrarem.

Assim que entrou na casa, Yeojin foi direto para a sala, onde tinham algumas revistas de pintar que Seungkwan deixava justamente para quando Soonyoung o visitasse. Os giz-de-cera eram daqueles grossos que se encaixavam nas mãozinhas gordinhas da garotinha. Ela se deitou no tapete e ficou rabiscando uma das princesas, balançando as perninhas. A primeira cor que escolheu foi roxo, sua cor favorita. Soonyoung estava tendo alguns problemas por causa dessa cor, já que a filha, por vezes, se recusava a vestir algo que não fosse roxo.

Seungkwan chegou no cômodo em silêncio e se aproximou de Yeojin, dando batidinhas na cabeça da menina, que se levantou rapidamente e abraçou a perna do rapaz. Enquanto o loiro tentava alcançar o sofá com a garota ainda agarrada em sua canela, Soonyoung arrumava a pilha de mangás em cima da mesa de centro.

— Olha só quem resolveu me devolver os meus volumes de Tokyo Ghoul.

— Eu não sou vagabundo como você. Eu tenho uma filha, um emprego e uma casa para cuidar. 

— Quem cuida da casa é sua mãe, seu vadio!

— Vadio? — a garotinha pergunta, olhando para o pai.

— Não repita isso, querida. É uma palavra feia. — Soonyoung diz, balançando as mãos.

Ela dá uma risadinha e sai correndo pelo apartamento, na direção dos quartos. Pouco tempo depois, Hansol aparece, com o cenho franzido.

— Por que sua filha acabou de me chamar de vadio?

Soonyoung suspirou. Isso também fazia parte dessa tal “rebeldia dos 2 anos”. Quanto mais o pai dissesse que algo era “feio” ou errado, mais a garotinha o fazia, o que deixava o moreno um pouco irritado e às vezes constrangido. Como na vez em que estavam jantando na casa de um amigo de seus pais e Yeojin fez “blé” para a comida, depois de assistir à um desenho.

— Yeojin! — ele chamou a filha — Peça desculpas ao tio Hansol!

A garotinha chegou correndo até a sala e fez uma reverência exagerada na direção do americano.

— Desculpa.

E voltou a correr pelo apartamento.

Soonyoung suspirou.

— A Yeojin está terrível esses dias. Às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer. Espero que seja mesmo só uma fase.

— Você precisa dar mais atenção pra ela. Ela é um bebê no final das contas. — Seungkwan diz, dando de ombros.

— Você tem razão. — ele diz, se levantando — Bom, eu tenho que ir.

O dono da casa franze a testa.

— Já?

— Lembra aquele grupo que eu te falei? A reunião é hoje.

— O de pais solteiros? — o mais novo diz, segurando o riso.

— Esse mesmo. — ouvindo o riso dos mais novos, ele continuou — Podem rir o quanto quiser, eu não ligo. Estou precisando sair um pouco de casa.

— Nós sempre te chamamos para sair, mas nunca vai! — Seungkwan diz, ofendido.

— Isso é porque vocês me chamam pra ir ao clube ou pra beber. Como eu vou levar a Yeojin?

— Não pode deixá-la com a sua mãe?

— Você sabe que eu só deixo ela com a minha mãe pra ir trabalhar. Ela não é uma babá. — ele diz, fazendo bico.

— Ok, certo. Vá em frente e arrume algum velho de meia-idade para se divertir. — depois de pensar um pouco, o loiro continua, empolgado — Talvez você arrume um Sugar Daddy!

Soonyoung piscou algumas vezes, assimilando as palavras do amigo, enquanto Hansol ria. Ele decidiu fingir que não havia escutado o comentário.

— Yeojin, vamos embora, querida!

— Boa noite, meu nome é Jang Minhyung e eu sou o fundador do GAAPS.

O homem, Minhyung, continuou falando sobre o grupo e sua importância por alguns minutos, mas Jihoon não prestou muita atenção. Ele encarava as pessoas na sala. Oitos homens estavam sentados em cadeiras que formavam um semicírculo e um, o tal fundador do grupo, estava em pé no centro. Todos ali devia ter entre 30 e 40 anos, menos um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos pequenos do lado oposto de Jihoon. Ele devia ter, no máximo, 25 anos e sua filha (bom, ele supôs que fosse, considerando o tema principal do grupo) estava no chão brincando de esconde-esconde atrás dos joelhos dele. Haviam mais duas crianças, dois meninos, um com pelo menos 10 anos e outro mais novo, que brincavam no celular de um deles.

— Nós temos alguns novos membros aqui hoje. — ele olhou para o rapaz do outro lado — Você pode se apresentar?

— Ah, claro. — ele se levanta desajeitadamente e pigarreia — Meu nome é Kwon Soonyoung, eu tenho 24 anos. E essa é minha filha, Yeojin, que tem 2 anos e 4 meses.

Com isso Minhyung se virou para Jihoon e fez um sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

— Hm… meu nome é Lee Jihoon e eu tenho 21 anos. E esse é o Doyoon. — ele diz, olhando para o filho que estava em seu bebê conforto — Ele tem 6 meses.

Ele voltou a se sentar e, com isso, o homem voltou a discursar sobre o grupo estar sempre ali para ajudá-los se eles tiverem alguma dúvida já que eram mais experientes e mais algumas baboseiras, que Jihoon se recusou a prestar atenção. Ele aproveitou para dar uma espiada em Doyoon, que continuava dormindo pesadamente. Mingyu realmente tinha conseguido fazer o bebê dormir, o problema seria fazer com que ele continuasse dormindo pelo resto da noite.

O loiro só percebeu que Minhyung tinha acabado com o discurso quando os homens começaram a conversar entre si, fazendo zero esforço para trazer os novos membros para dentro do assunto, que consistia em falar mal das ex-esposas ou algo do tipo. Se arrependimento matasse, Jihoon já estaria se decompondo.

— Posso me sentar aqui?

O rapaz se assustou com a voz do rapaz de olhos pequenos, Soonyoung, do seu lado. Ele apontava para a cadeira ao lado de Jihoon, e o loiro apenas concordou. Não é como se ele fosse proibí-lo de se sentar, claro. A menininha se aproximou de Doyoon, se inclinando para olhar.

— Ah, Yeojin, querida, tenha cuidado. — Soonyoung diz, ansioso.

— Tudo bem, pode deixar. — Jihoon diz, sorrindo para a garotinha.

A menina, Yeojin, sorriu de volta, animada, mas encarou o pai, esperando aprovação e só encostou no bebê quando Soonyoung confirmou.

— Seu filho é uma gracinha. — ele diz, se curvando na direção do bebê conforto — Dowoon?

— Doyoon. — Jihoon corrigiu — E obrigada. Yeojin é sempre educada assim?

— Quem me dera. — ele suspira e ri.

— Então, também te obrigaram a vir?

— Na verdade, eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia vir e conhecer mais pessoas como eu, mas… aparentemente, estou um pouco deslocado.

— Somos dois.

Yeojin ainda estava sentada ao lado do bebê conforto de Doyoon, enquanto o bebê segurava um de seus dedinhos. Ela parecia maravilhada e até se esqueceu de seus livrinhos de pintar.

— Então… como você virou pai solteiro?

— Minha ex não queria ter filhos. Ela queria colocar o Dowoo para adoção ou algo do tipo. — Jihoon diz, tentando esconder o tom magoado. Ainda era um assunto delicado para o rapaz — Mas eu disse que ia ficar com ele. Ela me disse para decidir entre os dois e… bom, acho que você consegue adivinhar o resto.

— Ela foi covarde de ter te feito escolher entre os dois. — ele diz, quase sussurrando.

— Mas e você?

— A mãe da Yeojin nos abandonou. Ela meio que surtou por ser nova demais para ser mãe e se mandou. — ele diz, dando de ombros — Eu não a culpo, ela tinha 19 anos e os pais eram bem rígidos. O que eu não entendo é que ela não quer manter nenhum contato com a Yeojin. Eu nem sei onde ela está.

— A Yeojin não parece ligar muito pra isso agora, então... — o loiro dá de ombros — Quem está perdendo é a mãe dela.

— Acho que você tem razão. — Soonyoung sorri — Mas e então, está tendo problemas como pai de primeira viagem?

— Na verdade, de uns tempos pra cá, o Doyoon não tem dormido direito.

— Você está seguindo uma rotina?

— Não. Precisa disso? — ele diz, franzindo a testa.

— Bom, bebês gostam de ter uma rotina. Fica mais fácil se você colocar seu despertador para lembrar dos horários, pelo menos no começo.

— Bom, eu não gosto muito de ter uma rotina, mas se isso significa ter mais do que 4 horas de sono, acho que posso fazer um esforcinho.

Soonyoung riu, fazendo seus olhos formarem dois pequenos riscos em seu rosto e seu nariz ficar estranhamente fofo.

— Com quem você deixa ele pra ir trabalhar?

— Eu trabalho em casa. Sou compositor. — ele explica.

— Incrível! Eu cuido do caixa de um restaurante em Gangnam. Nem um pouco emocionante.

— Bom, pelo menos é em Gangnam.

Soonyoung ri. Yeojin agora estava sentada em cima dos pés do pai, agarrada em suas canelas, enquanto apoiava as bochechas redondas nos joelhos do rapaz. Às vezes, o moreno balançava as pernas, fazendo a menininha gargalhar. Jihoon reparou que, apesar de ter olhinhos mais redondos, quando sorria, a garotinha se parecia muito com o pai.

— Você não fez faculdade? — o loiro pergunta.

— Ciências contábeis. Terminei faz quase um ano, mas… ainda não arrumei nada.

O rapaz se lembrou de algo que ouviu na empresa.

— Eu posso mandar seu currículo para o meu...  _ pai _ . Ele tem uma empresa de entretenimento e precisa de pessoal na parte administrativa.

O moreno encarou o outro com os olhos arregalados, brilhando de animação.

— Sério? Meu Deus! Isso seria incrível! — ele exclama, animado — Minha irmã vai surtar!

— Você mora com a sua irmã?

— Minha irmã e meus pais. — ele diz, um tanto envergonhado — Mas não é como se eu gostasse.

— Sua mãe fica com a Yeojin pra você?

— Só pra ir trabalhar. Eu não gosto de abusar da boa vontade dela.

Jihoon ri.

— Mas, sério, mande o seu currículo para o meu e-mail e eu converso com o pessoal.

Antes que Jihoon pudesse fazer alguma ou pelo menos impedir, Soonyoung o abraçou, dando tapinhas em suas costas. O loiro não era grande apreciador de contato físico, então apenas ficou imóvel até o rapaz soltá-lo e o encarar com um sorriso brilhante.

— Muito obrigado, Jihoon, é sério. Ficarei te devendo a minha vida. — ele diz, e solta o loiro em seguida.

Antes que o outro pudesse responder, Yeojin puxou a camisa do pai.

— Papai, banheiro.

Soonyoung se levantou apressadamente.

— Eu volto já.

O resto da reunião passou rápido. Nenhum dos membros mais antigos conversou com Soonyoung ou com Jihoon, o que deixou o moreno um tanto irritado, mas, no final, ele conseguiu um novo amigo e, se tivesse sorte, um emprego.

Yeojin chegou em casa dormindo, já que havia passado de seu horário de ir para a cama. Soonyoung teve que trocá-la e arrumar os lençóis com a garotinha praticamente dormindo, assim que ela caiu no sono de novo, ele pegou seu notebook e foi para a sala. Ele disse que enviaria o e-mail com seu currículo assim que chegasse. E foi o que ele fez.

**Para: leewoozi@naver.com**

**Assunto: Currículo**

**Oi! Aqui é o Soonyoung! Meu currículo está anexado, se der algo errado me mande um email e eu responderei o mais rápido possível. Muito Obrigado!!!**

**[Currículo_KSY.pdf]**

Soonyoung esperou alguns minutos para ter certeza de que Jihoon não responderia o e-mail. O moreno assumiu que o outro havia pegado no sono assim que chegou em casa ou estava cuidando de seu bebê, considerando que, segundo ele, Doyoon não o deixava dormir há semanas. Ele entendia o sentimento do loiro, já que Yeojin passou três meses inteiros como um vampiro, dormindo de dia e acordada (geralmente, chorando) de noite.

Na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo de tomar o café da manhã, o rapaz checou se e-mail novamente.

**Para: kwons00n@naver.com**

**Assunto: Re: Currículo**

**Você sabe falar japonês? Estou impressionado. Enviei o currículo para o meu pai como uma recomendação pessoal, então, se conseguir o emprego, não queime o meu filme.**

O rapaz saiu quase saltitando de seu quarto, dando um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe, de seu pai e de sua irmã, que estava se preparando para ir trabalhar. Kwon Soonbi era administradora de uma das maiores e mais famosas lojas de roupas de Seoul. Soonbi era doce, mas digamos que de manhã ela não ficava em seus melhores momentos.

— Por que você está tão contente, Soonyoung? São sete da manhã! — ela diz, quase rosnando.

— Acho que finalmente vou arrumar um emprego numa empresa grande! — o rapaz diz, aceitando uma colher de arroz com algas que sua mãe lhe oferecia.

— Bom, já não era sem tempo, não é?

— Soonbi! — o pai exclama, em tom de alerta.

— Estou mentindo? Desculpe, Soonyoung, você sabe que eu te amo e eu te desejo o melhor, por isso estava torcendo para você arrumar um bom emprego e sair logo de casa. — ela diz, séria.

Soonyoung sabia que a irmã estava certa e sabia que ela não dizia aquilo para magoá-lo, mesmo assim, ele sentia como se fosse um incômodo. Como se lesse os pensamentos do filho, a Sra. Kwon diz:

— Querido, você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Eu sei como deve ser difícil cuidar sozinho de uma criança…

— Não, mãe, a Soobin tem razão. Não se preocupem, eu vou dar um jeito na minha vida. — ele diz, forçando um sorriso.

A irmã pareceu um tanto arrependida depois que Soonyoung disse aquelas palavras, mas não disse nada, apenas continuou a comer, evitando olhar para o mais novo.

O rapaz comeu mais uma colherada de arroz e voltou para o seu quarto, indo direto na direção de seu notebook.

**Para: leewoozi@naver.com**

**Assunto: Deus te abençoe, Lee Jihoon**

**Eu aprendi o básico pra poder cantar as músicas japonesas do SHINee... mas acabei usando no meu currículo**

**Muito obrigado, Jihoon!! Prometo que não irei decepcionar! Eu lhe devo a minha vida, é sério. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me falar!!!**

Soonyoung mal havia enviado o e-mail quando Yeojin começou a chorar em sua cama. O rapaz olhou preocupado, pensando que a filha havia caído, mas a sua garotinha estava sentada, com cara de sono, o encarando. Era apenas sua birra para acordar de manhã cedo. Mais um dia havia começado.


	2. Assunto: Fui contratado!

Jihoon acordou revigorado. Faziam apenas uma semana que ele havia criado uma rotina para ele e o filho, mas já parecia estar dando certo. Doyoon dormia a noite toda e o loiro não tinha mais problemas em fazê-lo tirar as sonecas da tarde. Até o humor do bebê parecia ter melhorado.

O rapaz deu uma olhada no berço, tendo certeza de que o filho ainda dormia. Sua boca estava levemente aberta e a chupeta estava caída do lado de seu rosto, seu corpo estava numa posição um tanto diferente da que Jihoon havia o colocado para dormir, sua mão quase alcançando as grades do berço. Jihoon encostou a mão nas bochechas do bebê para conferir se ele estava com frio, mas elas estavam mornas.

Assim que saiu do quarto, o rapaz deu de cara com Choi Seungcheol, seu “colega de apartamento” e Yoon Jeonghan, o namorado dele. Aparentemente, Jeonghan havia passado a noite e estava indo embora. Jihoon já estava acostumado com o relacionamento dos dois, então apenas cumprimentou o casal e foi para a cozinha, enquanto o outro dono da casa levava o convidado até a porta. Eles cochicharam alguma coisa que o loiro não pôde ouvir e, logo depois, Seungcheol apareceu na cozinha.

— Que bom que você está acordado, Ji. Eu preciso conversar com você.

Pelo tom do mais velho, não deveria ser algo do agrado do loiro.

— Bom, como você sabe, eu e o Jeonghan estamos namorando há quase 7 anos e… bom, estávamos pensando em dar mais um passo na relação.

— Vocês querem ter filhos? — Jihoon diz, tomando um gole de seu café.

— O-o quê? N-não! Não é nada disso.

— Então desembucha logo, Cheol.

— Vou morar junto com o Jeonghan.

Jihoon o encarou. Não era como se ele estivesse surpreso. Casais que estão juntos há tanto tempo, como aqueles dois, vão morar juntos, era algo normal. Mas o loiro não podia negar que estava um tanto decepcionado.

Vendo que o mais novo não respondia, Seungcheol continuou.

— Mas eu vou continuar aqui até você arranjar alguém para morar com você. Não precisa se preocupar!

— Seungcheol, quem vai querer morar com um pai solteiro e um bebê de 6 meses? — ele diz, dando uma risada sarcástica.

— Bom, tenho certeza que nós podemos arrumar alguém. Jeonghan tem vários amigos.

Jihoon concordou com a cabeça e tomou mais um gole de seu café.

O salário como compositor não era dos melhores, mesmo trabalhando na empresa do próprio _ pai _ , por isso ele recorria à algumas aulas de piano particulares para as crianças que moravam no prédio, mas depois da chegada de Doyoon, ele não tinha mais esse tempo disponível. Seungcheol sabia sobre as dificuldades do amigo, por isso ficara tão preocupado. Mas o mais novo sabia que não viveriam juntos para sempre, então apenas teria que lidar com o aluguel sozinho ou achar algum maluco que toparia dividir o apartamento com um compositor movido à café instantâneo e rámen e seu lindo bebê de 6 meses.

Ele sentiu seu celular vibrar e viu uma notificação indicando um novo e-mail.

**De: kwons00n@naver.com**

**Assunto: FUI CONTRATADO!!!**

**Jihoon, eu nem sei como te agradecer! Mas se quiser, podemos tomar um café hoje no XxxXx, o que acha? Você fez tanto por mim! Às 16:00 está bom pra você?**

Jihoon sorri para a tela do celular e Seungcheol estica o pescoço, tentando ver com quem o mais novo conversava, recebendo um olhar de reprovação.

— Vou sair hoje à tarde.

— Com quem? — o maior diz, curioso.

— Lembra aquele cara que eu conheci naquele grupo de apoio ridículo? Ele me convidou para tomar um café porque o Lee o contratou. Ele disse que está me devendo uma.

— Entendi… Bom, se divirta. — Seungcheol diz, com um sorriso estranho.

**De: leewoozi@naver.com**

**Assunto: Re: FUI CONTRATADO!!!**

**Parabéns! Mas não precisa me agradecer, eu só dei uma mãozinha.**

**Por mim, tudo bem. Te encontro lá :)**

Soonyoung acabara de chegar na confeitaria do centro. Era uma confeitaria com tema francês, mas que não era tão caro como um francês de verdade. Eram 16:00 em ponto e o moreno não esperava dar de cara com Lee Jihoon já esperando numa mesa perto da entrada. Ele vestia um conjunto de moletom vermelho, chinelos e um boné, bem diferentes da camisa social e da calça jeans que ele usou quando foi ao grupo de apoio. Ele não estava feio, muito pelo contrário, Soonyoung apenas reparou.

Ele se aproximou, deixando a filha, que se debatia em seu colo, no chão. Desde que a garotinha viu o bebê conforto de Doyoon, ela estava agitada, provavelmente porque queria se aproximar do garotinho.

— Olá. — Soonyoung diz, se sentando na frente de Jihoon.

Ele coloca a filha numa cadeira ao seu lado e, consequentemente, ao lado do loiro, que afagou a cabeça da garotinha.

— Oi, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung percebeu que Doyoon dormia pesadamente em seu bebê conforto a lado do pai. A chupeta do bebê se mexia algumas vezes, mas de resto, ele parecia estar no seu décimo sono.

— Como vai o Doyoon?

— Você tinha razão sobre a rotina. — o loiro sorri — O Doyoon anda dormindo super bem de noite e as sonecas da tarde são ótimas, principalmente pra eu poder limpar a casa.

Como se soubesse que estavam falando dele, o bebê solta a chupeta e se mexe um pouco, torcendo o nariz.

— O que você quer comer? Eu vou pagar! — o moreno diz, sorrindo.

— Eu ia pedir só um café, mas como você vai pagar… — ele diz, correndo os olhos pelo cardápio — vou querer um capuccino.

— O quê? Só isso? Pode pegar alguma sobremesa. Elas são deliciosas, é sério!

— Eu não sou muito fã de doces, mas obrigado. — ele diz, oferecendo um sorriso.

— Então peça um sanduíche! São bons também! — Soonyoung diz, apontando para outra parte do cardápio.

— Certo… pode ser esse número três.

Soonyoung ergueu a mão, chamando uma das garçonetes. Ela vestia uma blusa branca e uma calça jeans rosa, combinando com a paleta de cores pastéis do local. Ela usava um crachá onde se lia “Yerim”.

— Posso anotar seu pedido?

— Claro. Nós vamos querer um capuccino, um sanduíche número três, um sonho de chocolate e… um bolo de morango, mas esse pode ser menor? É pra minha filha.

— Claro, senhor. — ela diz, com um sorriso — Volto já com os pedidos.

Assim que ela saiu, Yeojin desceu da cadeira, engatinhando no chão. Soonyoung suspirou e se enfiou embaixo da mesa, pegando a filha pela cintura e a colocando de volta na cadeira. O moreno sabia que aquilo era apenas birra, então colocou o seu caderninho de pintar em cima da mesa, para distraí-la por alguns minutos. Assim que viu que a menina estava entretida, ele se virou para Jihoon, que encarava a cena.

— Obrigado. De novo. — Soonyoung diz.

Jihoon balançou a mão e abaixou um pouco o rosto. O moreno não conseguiu ver claramente, mas ele parecia envergonhado.

— Sério, não precisa disso. Eu fui só um mediador.

— Mesmo assim, conseguir esse emprego foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram, e tudo graças a você. Obrigado mesmo.

Um silêncio se instalou na mesa e o moreno quase chorou de alívio quando Yerim chegou com seus pedidos. A garota deixou os pratinhos de porcelana e uma xícara, todos combinando, sorriu e se afastou.

Assim que Yeojin colocou os olhos no seu bolo de morango, Soonyoung soube que teria problemas. A garotinha franziu a testa, inchou as bochechas e cruzou os braços. O moreno tirou o caderno e os lápis de cima da mesa, guardando-os, torcendo para a filha não começar a chorar no meio do estabelecimento.

— Não é roxo. — ela conclui.

— É de morango, querida. Experimente.

— Não! — ela grita, atraindo alguns olhares.

Soonyoung ficava ansioso todas as vezes que aquilo acontecia. Ele ficou vermelho, segurando a respiração, evitando olhar para as outras pessoas do recinto. Ele sabia o que as pessoas achavam de crianças que faziam mal-criação em locais públicos, até porque já foi uma dessas pessoas. O rapaz só começou a se acalmar quando percebeu que Jihoon estava conseguindo convencer Yeojin a comer seu bolo.

— Yeojin, o titio vai ficar chateado se você não comer.

— Não gosto. É rosa. — ela diz fazendo bico.

— Mas é gostoso! Tome, experimente um só pouquinho, pode ser?

Ela não pareceu muito satisfeita, mas concordou. O moreno suspirou quando o loiro pegou a colher e colocou na boca da garotinha. Yeojin pareceu relutante no começo, mas começou a comer desajeitadamente, sujando o rosto com glacê.

Soonyoung encarou o loiro na sua frente, que tomava seu café calmamente, enquanto espiava o bebê conforto de Doyoon.

— Hm… desculpe por isso. É difícil eu sair com a Yeojin e sempre que ela é mal educada em público, eu não sei o que fazer. — ele diz, e dá uma mordida desanimada em seu doce.

— Você só precisa ser paciente. Crianças são assim mesmo, isso não quer dizer que você seja um péssimo pai ou que não saiba educá-la. — Jihoon diz, dando mais um gole em seu café — Você não precisa ficar se preocupando com que os outros estão achando. A filha é sua, afinal.

O moreno levanta as sobrancelhas, claramente surpreso com as palavras do mais novo. Ele tinha, praticamente, lido a sua mente e dito, palavra por palavra, o que ele precisava ouvir. Soonyoung sorriu internamente.

O rapaz sentiu o celular vibrar e correu os olhos pelas mensagens.

**Boo**

_ > Todos vão hoje, certo? _

Soonyoung não fazia idéia do que o mais novo estava falando.

_ Vamos aonde? < _

**Boo**

_ > HYUNG!! _

_ > NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU!! _

_ DESCULPE < _

_ Mas, sério, aonde vamos? < _

**Vernon**

_ > Churrascaria perto da sua casa ué _

**Wonwoo**

_ > Para comemorar o SEU emprego novo _

_ > Sinceramente, Soonyoung… _

**Seokmin**

_ > Não sei por que vocês estão surpresos _

_ > Não sei como ele ainda não esqueceu _

_ a Yeojin em alguma loja _

_ EI EU NÃO SOU UM PÉSSIMO PAI, OK < _

_ Aliás, será que eu posso levar o Jihoon? < _

**Boo**

_ > E quem é esse? _

**Seokmin**

_ > Tá saindo com alguém de novo????? _

**Wonwoo**

_ > Gente, é o cara que conseguiu o emprego pra ele _

_ Obrigado, Wonwoo < _

**Seokmin**

_ > Ah _

_ > Acho que pode ué _

**Vernon**

_ > Acho justo já que sem ele nem teria comemoração _

**Boo**

_ > Meu Deus meu namorado é tão inteligente _

_ Então tá... < _

_ Tchau < _

Soonyoung deu a última mordida em seu sonho e encarou Yeojin, que tentava lamber a ponta de seu nariz, onde havia alguns resquícios de glacê. Jihoon observava as tentativas da menininha enquanto segurava o riso. 

— Ei, Jihoon. — o moreno diz, enquanto limpa o rosto da filha — Você quer sair hoje à noite com os meus amigos? Nós vamos comemorar meu emprego novo.

O loiro pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa.

— Ah… eu… posso tentar ir. Que horas?

— Às 8. Eu te mando uma mensagem com o endereço. — ele sorri — Eu gostaria de te ver lá.

O restaurante que Soonyoung havia comentado não era muito longe, mas ir andando com Doyoon no colo, estava fora de cogitação, então Jihoon teve que pedir carona para seu fiel motorista particular, Seungcheol. O mais velho já estava acostumado a servir de chauffeur, para o amigo e o filho, já que ele não tinha carro.

Assim que chegaram, Seungcheol parou na frente do restaurante e desceu para ajudar o amigo com o bebê conforto de Doyoon. Jihoon sempre acabava se atrapalhando tendo que lidar com a bolsa e o filho.

— Você vem me buscar mais tarde?

— Vai demorar? — ele pergunta, colocando a bolsa no ombro do loiro.

— Acho que não. Eu nem conheço eles.

— Me liga quando terminar, então.

Jihoon concordou e entrou no restaurante.

Aparentemente, ele tinha sido o último a chegar. Soonyoung estava em uma mesa grande com mais quatro rapazes. Eles riam e conversavam, três deles, incluindo Soonyoung, falavam um pouco alto demais, mas o loiro não tinha mais para onde fugir, já que Soonyoung já tinha o visto e acenava para o amigo.

— Jihoonie! Bem aqui! — o moreno chamou.

O loiro caminhou até a mesa no canto do restaurante. A mesa ficava no final do restaurante, com aqueles assentos acoplados à parede, deixando mais fácil para Jihoon acomodar o bebê conforto do filho.

Sentados nessa parte da mesa estavam Soonyoung e um rapaz magrelo de óculos. E na frente deles havia um moreno de touca e um rapaz de cabelos loiros claros. Eles, provavelmente, eram um casal. Ao lado deles, um rapaz de sorriso bonito, acenava para ele. Jihoon se sentou ao lado do único que conhecia, tirando o filho do bebê conforto e o acomodando em seu colo.

— Pessoal, esse é o Jihoon. Graças a ele, terei um emprego decente. — o garoto fingiu secar algumas lágrimas — E essa gracinha é o filho dele, Doyoon.

Jihoon foi apresentado ao resto dos rapazes. O de óculos, era Jeon Wonwoo, ele trabalhava em uma editora e parecia ser bem calmo. O de cabelos azulados, era Boo Seungkwan e o loiro era seu namorado, Hansol Vernon. Enquanto Seungkwan era mais sociável e animado, Vernon era mais na dele, mais calmo. O último, era Lee Seokmin. No primeiro momento, o mais velho achou que o rapaz estava bêbado, por conta de sua personalidade agitada e espalhafatosa, mas na verdade, ele estava completamente sóbrio. Doyoon pareceu gostar de Seokmin e os dois pareciam estar no meio de uma competição para ver quem fazia mais barulhos com a boca, arrancando algumas risadas do restante da mesa.

Os rapazes pediram algumas garrafas de soju, mas apenas um lado da mesa estava bebendo, já que Soonyoung e Wonwoo iriam dirigir e Jihoon não gostava de beber quando estava com Doyoon. Enquanto bebiam, Seokmin pergunta:

— Então, Jihoon, como você conseguiu um emprego pra esse cabeça de vento?

— Meu... _ pai _ é dono de lá. — ele diz, um tanto desconfortável, pegando um pedaço de carne que Soonyoung havia deixado esfriando para ele.

Seungkwan fez um barulho muito parecido com um engasgo.

— Espera, seu pai é dono da Redlee Entertainment? Tipo, uma das maiores empresas de entretenimento, com 2 dos melhores grupos da atualidade, Glossom e Daydream? — Seungkwan parecia prestes a gritar de empolgação.

— Hm… acho que sim. — o loiro diz, tímido.

— Espera. — Soonyoung começa — Você disse que era compositor. Você compõe pra, tipo, os maiores grupos da Coréia?

Todos na mesa encararam o rapaz. Para o alívio de Jihoon, o filho começou a reclamar e se contorcer em seu colo, indicando que ele estava com sono. Ele se levantou e começou a aninhar o filho no colo, dando algumas batidinhas em sua bunda. Soonyoung pediu para os rapazes conversarem mais baixo para não atrapalhar o trabalho do mais novo.

Doyoon geralmente não demorava para dormir e quando dormia, nem uma bomba nuclear conseguia acordá-lo, então ele apenas colocou o bebê no bebê conforto ao seu lado. Assim que o rapaz se sentou, ele percebeu que Seungkwan o encarava com olhos pidões.

— Então. — ele diz — Você realmente escreve músicas para eles?

Jihoon suspirou, sorrindo.

— Sim. Quer dizer, não só para eles. Quando o CEO acha que a música não se encaixa no conceito dos artistas, ele vende para outra empresa. Eu compus Downpour do I.O.I.

Ele sentiu o olhar de Soonyoung em si e o encarou de volta. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta, fazendo o mais novo rir.

— O que foi, Soonyoung?

— Você sabe quantas vezes eu chorei no banho ouvindo essa música, Lee Jihoon? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada, mas Soonyoung ainda parecia muito surpreso e indignado para rir. Jihoon nunca havia contado para ninguém além de Mingyu e Seungcheol sobre suas composições, então ele não esperava reações tão positivas por parte deles. Seungkwan era o mais animado, perguntando se o loiro conhecia algum idol pessoalmente ou se conseguia albúns de graça. Hansol também parecia interessado, já que a empresa tinha alguns rappers conhecidos e ele parecia fã de hip-hop underground.

— Falando em HipHop, — Wonwoo começou — vocês lembram daquela pseudo rapper que o Soonyoung saiu um ano atrás? Ela deu em cima de mim semana passada.

— E o que HipHop tem a ver com os relacionamentos péssimos do Soonyoung? — Seokmin diz, dando mais um gole em sua cerveja.

— Eu conheci ela num desses.... negócios que o Hansol frequenta. — Soonyoung diz, balançando a mão — Mas quando a gente tava indo para o drive-in, minha mãe me ligou e disse que a Yeojin tava queimando de febre. Ela me deu um número falso e nós seguimos nossas vidas.

Jihoon encarava os três, com ar de riso. Ele sabia como era essa situação, por isso procurava não se envolver romanticamente, justamente para não passar por aquele tipo de coisa, mas ouvir sobre isso não era uma novidade. Eram pais solteiros, aquilo com certeza era de se esperar. Aparentemente, não era novidade para o mais velho também.

— O Jihoon parece entender sobre o assunto. — Hansol comenta — Péssimos relacionamentos também?

— Eu não diria péssimos, já que não entrei em nenhum desde que eu terminei com a mãe do Doyoon.

— Sério? Você não sai com ninguém?

— Com meus dois melhores amigos. Mas um namora, então eu sirvo, basicamente, de camdelabro e o outro prefere baladas gays, então....

— Seu amigo número dois é solteiro? — Seokmin pergunta, direto.

— Sim, mas talvez não seja uma boa ideia.

— Por que? — agora Wonwoo pergunta.

— Bom, ele é bonito e coisa e tal, mas nunca conheci alguém mais irritante que ele.

— Mas é bonito. — Wonwoo diz, convicto — Ele fica por cima ou por baixo.

— Wonwoo! — Soonyoung exclama, recebendo um dar de ombros do amigo.

— Desculpe, eu realmente não sei. — Jihoon diz, rindo.

— Certo, certo, esse papo estranho acabou, Wonwoo. — Soonyoung diz, corado.

Os rapazes riram e continuaram a comer a carne recém-assada. Os assuntos da mesa variaram entre “aventuras” que os mais novos tinham em bares e baladas, as fofocas de trabalho dos mais velhos e claro, consequentemente, alguns desabafos dos pais solteiros sobre a rotina com os seus filhos. Aparentemente, Soonyoung ainda morava com os pais, e para piorar, na casa de sua irmã mais velha e isso abriu um grande leque de reclamações para o grupo de rapazes.

— Soonyoung, eu não quero parecer idiota, mas eu não gosto nada da sua irmã. — Seungkwan diz.

— Ela quase me expulsou a vassouradas da última vez que fui lá! — Seokmin exclama, com sua voz bêbada.

— A casa é dela, não tenho do que reclamar. — Soonyoung diz, forçando um sorriso.

— Você devia ir logo embora de lá, aí faríamos noite da pizzanime. — Vernon diz, erguendo o copo de cerveja.

— Nós nunca fizemos uma noite dessas. — Wonwoo diz, franzindo o cenho.

— Porque nunca tivemos oportunidade! Mas já que o Soonyoung vai sair da casa da bruxa, podemos tentar!

— Não sejam tão duros com a minha irmã. Ela é rígida e um pouco insensível, mas ela só quer que eu seja independente. — o rapaz diz, descansando a cabeça nas mãos — Mas… é difícil achar um apartamento barato.

— Por que tem que ser barato? Você vai ganhar bem agora.

— Bom, eu ainda tenho uma criança que usa fraldas e, pode acreditar, meus gastos com a minha garotinha não são brincadeira.

Soonyoung parecia cansado e incomodado com o rumo da conversa estava. Jihoon estava estranhando a reação, já que o moreno era sempre radiante e gentil.

Mas, então, Jihoon se lembrou de algo importante. Ele precisava de alguém para dividir o apartamento. Soonyoung precisava de um apartamento, barato de preferência. Eles poderiam facilmente juntar o útil e o agradável e irem morar juntos. Mas os dois se conheciam há menos de duas semanas, seria estranho ele simplesmente convidá-lo para morar no mesmo apartamento. Mesmo assim, Jihoon sentia que havia achado sua luz no fim do túnel.

Não demorou muito para os mais novos estarem bêbados o bastante para mal conseguirem encontrar a porta do carro de Wonwoo. Soonyoung teve que ajudar a levar Seokmin, que, pela palidez de seu rosto, vomitaria no carro do amigo, mas ele não disse nada, apenas acenou quando o carro partiu.

Enquanto isso, Jihoon tentava ligar para um amigo ou coisa do tipo. Ele estava há bons 10 minutos tentando, mas, aparentemente, não conseguiu contatar ninguém.

— Conseguiu?

— Esse desgraçado. — Jihoon rosnou — Por que ele ofereceu carona, se não ia atender minhas ligações?

Soonyoung riu. Os dois estavam do lado de fora, o moreno segurava a bolsa de Doyoon e Jihoon segurava o bebê conforto com filho, que ainda dormia. O vento começava a esfriar e o mais velho estava preocupado com o bebê. Ele encostou as costas da mão na bochecha de Doyoon, conferindo a temperatura. Ele começou a esfriar.

— Eu te levo.

— Não, tudo bem! Eu pego um táxi.

— O táxi vai demorar e o Doyoon tá com as bochechas geladas. — ele diz, começando a caminhar para o carro — Eu não me importo em te levar embora.

Jihoon maneou a cabeça e seguiu o mais velho até um carro um tanto antigo, mas consideravelmente bem cuidado. Assim que chegaram ao lado do veículo, Soonyoung abriu a porta traseira para que o loiro colocasse o bebê conforto do filho. O mais novo odiava colocar aquela coisa no carro, porque sempre demorava mais do que o necessário para arrumar o cinto no lugar certo.

— Quer ajuda?

— Eu odeio essa coisa. — o rapaz grunhiu e se afastou, batendo a cabeça na porta do carro.

— Você tá bem? — Soonyoung diz, colocando o corpo dentro do carro.

— Sim. — o outro diz, se afastando para o moreno sair — Não vai amarrar a coisa?

— Já “amarrei”. — ele ri.

Jihoon o encarou, quase escandalizado.

— Esse bebê conforto é quase brincadeira se comparado com o cadeirão da Yeojin. Vai por mim, quando ele crescer, só vai piorar.

Jihoon suspirou e caminhou até o outro lado do carro, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, no banco do passageiro. O mais novo guiava Soonyoung, ou tentava, já que às vezes o confundia mais do que ajudava com seu péssimo senso de direção. Felizmente, os três chegaram a salvo no apartamento azul onde o loiro morava. As luzes do apartamento de Jihoon estavam apagadas.

— Aquele sem vergonha deve estar dormindo. — Jihoon bufa e se vira para Soonyoung — Obrigado por hoje, eu me diverti muito com seus amigos. E desculpe por te fazer vir até aqui só para me trazer.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça.

— Não precisa se desculpar, minha casa não fica tão longe de qualquer jeito. E obrigado por vir!

O mais novo não sabia como se despedir, então apenas sorriu e saiu do carro, indo para a parte de trás tirar o filho. Quando ele demorou alguns longos segundos, Soonyoung se virou, já preparado para tirar o próprio cinto:

— Está difícil?

E então ouve-se o click do cinto.

— Tudo sob controle. Obrigado, mais uma vez.

E com isso, o loiro e o filho vão para a calçada, mas Jihoon só escuta o carro arrancando depois que ele havia entrado no prédio.


	3. Sei que é meio repentino, mas...

_ Assim que Jihoon entrou na sala, Doyoon começou a chorar em seu colo. O bebê estava irritado desde que o pai tentara alimentá-lo com uma dessas papinhas prontas. O filho apenas cuspiu e, quando Jihoon tentou mais uma vez colocar a colher em sua boca, ele jogou o pequeno prato no chão. O loiro estava irritadiço, mas sabia que descontar no bebê não adiantaria, ele não fazia por mal. _

_ Jihoon se ajeitou em uma das cadeiras, colocando o filho, que ainda chorava, em seu colo e pegando a mamadeira dentro da bolsa azul ao seu lado. Assim que viu o objeto na mão do pai, o choro de Doyoon cessou. _

_ — Falso. — Jihoon murmurou — Não tem nem lágrimas nos seus olhos, Doyoon! _

_ Alguns poucos minutos depois, uma voz conhecida foi ouvida pelo loiro. _

_ — Yeojin! Querida, cuidado com o degrau! _

_ A primeira pessoa a aparecer na porta, foi Yeojin. Ela usava um vestido roxo florido e o cabelo arrumado em dois rabinhos. Ela carregava um urso de pelúcia quase maior que seu pequeno tronco. E, claro, ele era roxo. Soonyoung apareceu logo atrás, com uma pasta preta embaixo do braço e vestindo roupas sociais. Sua gravata também era roxa. Enquanto a filha parecia animada com seu urso tamanho família, o pai parecia estar prestes a ter um colapso. _

_ Quando viu o loiro, Soonyoung se esforçou para dar seu melhor sorriso e caminhou em sua direção. Ele jogou seu corpo na cadeira e suspirou. _

_ — Boa noite, Ji. Boa noite, Doyoon-ah. _

_ — Boa noite. — Jihoon diz, encarando o outro — Você tá bem? _

_ Antes que ele pudesse responder, a garotinha de vestido florido apareceu na sua frente, atraindo a atenção dos dois rapazes. _

_ — Tio! Olha! É roxo! — ela diz, estendendo o urso de pelúcia para que o outro visse. _

_ — É lindo, Yeojin! — ele diz, sorrindo — Qual é o nome dele? _

_ A menininha pensou um pouco, olhou em volta e parou no bebê no colo de Jihoon. _

_ — Doyoon! _

_ — O nome do ursinho é Doyoon? — depois que ela assentiu, o loiro continuou, sorrindo — É um nome lindo. _

_ Ela riu e se sentou para brincar com seu urso. _

_ Nesse meio tempo, Doyoon, o bebê, não o urso de pelúcia, acabou de tomar seu leite e agora estava adormecido nos braços do pai. Jihoon apoiou o filho em seu peito e deu leves batidinhas em suas costas, até ouvir o barulhinho de seu arroto. _

_ — E então? Como estão as coisas? _

_ — Cansativas. — Soonyoung diz, mas corrige rapidamente — Não que eu esteja reclamando do emprego! Não me entenda mal! É que eu ainda preciso me acostumar com a rotina do escritório e ainda dar atenção à Yeojin quando chego em casa. Tá puxado. _

_ Jihoon percebeu que o moreno tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos. _

_ — Se você estiver muito cansado, por que não passa o fim de semana fora? Na casa de um familiar ou algum amigo que te ajude com a Yeojin? _

_ — Falando em amigos, — ele exclama, puxando o celular do bolso — A partir da semana que vem, eu não virei mais ao clube, mas eu queria manter contato. Podemos trocar nossos números? _

__

Agora, Jihoon estava jogado em seu sofá, olhando para a tela de seu celular, ansioso.

Seungcheol havia levado Doyoon para passear junto com Jeonghan. Não era um passeio de verdade, eles iriam em algumas lojas de móveis e decoração no shopping, mas o casal insistiu em levar o bebê para que o loiro pudesse descansar. Ele, claro, não recusou.

Não haviam muitas coisas para se fazer, na verdade. Ele arrumou seu quarto, colocou as roupas sujas na máquina de lavar, arrumou os brinquedos que estavam espalhados por todos os cantos da casa. E quando terminou, não havia mais nada que ele tinha que fazer.

Ele olhou a montanha de folhas em sua mesa. Suas composições não terminadas. O rapaz deu um longo suspiro e sentou-se à mesa. Depois de duas horas, uma letra terminada e duas novas melodias, ele desistiu de terminar as outras. Jihoon não costumava fazer isso. Mas aquelas eram letras que ele era pago para fazer e tinham que ter uma mensagem específica. Não era seu estilo, mas pagava suas contas.

Mais uma vez, ele deitou no sofá e mandou uma mensagem para Seungcheol quando eles chegariam. “Em uma hora, Jihoonie~”. Com certeza fora Jeonghan que respondera.

Enquanto respondia Seungcheol (ou Jeonghan), Jihoon começou a pensar sobre o apartamento e as contas. Seu companheiro de quarto logo iria embora e ele não conseguiria pagar por aquele apartamento nem se vendesse suas músicas à preço de ouro. Ele estava quase pedindo para que Jeonghan morasse junto com eles.

Então, ele se lembrou de Soonyoung. Sobre sua (odiada) irmã e seu visível cansaço.

Eles não haviam mandado mensagens desde que trocaram seus números no clube. Jihoon estava ansioso e um pouco incerto, mas aquela era sua única escolha viável no momento.

_ Hey Soonyoung < _

Demoraram alguns minutos para que o mais velho respondesse.

_ > Oi, Jihoonie! _

_ Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa < _

_ Isso é meio repentino, mas < _

_ Será que você gostaria de morar comigo < _

Jihoon se arrependeu logo que enviou as mensagens. Levaram mais alguns longos minutos para que Soonyoung o respondesse. Mas, ao invés de mandar uma mensagem, ele telefonou. Jihoon odiava falar ao telefone, mas fez um esforço para não parecer ansioso.

_ — Do que você está falando, Ji? —  _ o moreno exclamou e o outro ouviu sua voz ecoar.

— Soonyoung, onde você está?

_ — No banheiro do trabalho. _

— Por que você está no banheiro do trabalho num sábado de manhã?

_ — Tínhamos uma reunião hoje cedo, mas já acabou. —  _ ele fez uma pausa e Jihoon escutou o barulho da descarga  _ — Mas… que história é essa, Jihoon? _

O mais novo respirou fundo e contou sua triste (e exagerada) história de vida. Sobre Seungcheol e Jeonghan, e o novo apartamento do casal, sobre seu salário como compositor e os benefícios de se dividir o aluguel, ainda mais com alguém responsável o bastante para ter criado uma criança por quase 7 meses. O discurso que ele tinha ensaiado por alguns minutos antes de mandar a primeira mensagem somado com seu ótimo tom persuasivo deveria conseguir convencer até o ditador norte coreano. Pelo menos ele torcia por isso.

Quando o loiro parou de falar, um silêncio se instalou. Jihoon conferiu se Soonyoung continuava na linha, mas ele tinha desligado.

O rapaz se sentou, olhando para a tela do seu celular. Ele não sabia se ria, ou se chorava.

Se levantou e foi até a geladeira, encontrando uma das cervejas de marca barata e desconhecida de Seungcheol. O gosto conseguia ser pior do que ele esperava.

Bom, ele estava acabado. Teria que voltar a morar com seu pai, ou moraria na rua. Considerando as opções, elas estavam em pé de igualdade e nenhuma lhe agradava. Na casa de seu pai ele teria um teto e comida, coisa que não teria se morasse debaixo de uma ponte, mas teria que olhar para a cara do Sr. Lee, além de aguentar sua personalidade podre.

Jihoon já tinha bebido a lata toda quando seu celular voltou a tocar. Era Soonyoung. Ele encarou a tela do aparelho, com um semblante raivoso. Assim que o display apagou, ele voltou a acender. Outra ligação do mais velho. Dessa vez, ele atendeu.

— Alô.

_ — Eu quero! — o moreno gritou do outro lado da linha. _

O loiro deixou a lata vazia cair de sua mão enquanto ele se levantava num pulo.

— Por que você demorou tanto?

_ — Eu fiquei meio nervoso e meu celular caiu no chão. Tive que ligá-lo de novo. Sinto muito. _

O mais novo riu, aliviado.

_ — Na verdade, Ji, eu preciso conversar a respeito. Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e apesar de eu gostar de você, eu preciso pensar um pouco. Tudo bem por você? _

— Claro! Eu sei que foi meio repentino, é que… você é única pessoa que eu conheço que aceitaria morar com um compositor falido de 21 anos e seu filho de 7 meses.

_ — Você está certo. —  _ ele ri _ — Vou conversar com os meus pais e te ligo assim que possível. _

— Muito obrigado, Soonyoung. Se você aceitar mesmo, estamos quites. Se não, você me deve sua alma.

_ — Sinto muito, mas minha alma já pertence ao bebê conforto da Yeojin. Minha alma e meus rins. _

__

— Você está louco, Kwon Soonyoung?

O senhor e a senhora Kwon estavam sentados à mesa junto com seus dois filhos. Soonbi escutava tudo que o irmão dizia detrás da tela de seu notebook, onde preenchia alguns formulários do trabalho. Algumas vezes, ela encarava o irmão por de cima dos óculos redondos de leitura. Ao contrário da irmã, que parecia calma, os pais do garoto o ouviam com expressões chocadas.

— Querido, você nem o conhece! — a mãe exclamou.

— Como você pode saber se ele não é um pervertido que rouba criancinhas e mata os pais? — o pai argumentava.

— Pai, ele é um cara legal. Foi ele que me conseguiu esse novo emprego.

Os pais do garoto ficaram em silêncio e Soonbi encarou o irmão.

— Eles querem saber se você tá namorando esse cara.

— N-não é isso, querido! Bom, se você estiver, tudo bem, mas…

— Ele não é meu namorado, mãe! Ele só quer me ajudar.

Os pais do garoto pareciam preocupados, não tanto pelo fato de ser uma pessoa desconhecida, e sim pelo fato de ser um rapaz. Soonyoung não os culpava. Apesar de terem sido abertos e compreensivos quando ele contou sobre sua sexualidade, ele sabia que eles sempre prefeririam que ele terminasse casado com uma mulher, e não com um homem.

Em algum momento, a irmã do garoto tirou os seus óculos e guardou seu notebook. O moreno soube que, ou ela esmagaria seus sonhos, ou lhe daria um pingo de esperança.

— Acho que o Soonyoung deveria tentar. — ela começa — Ele conseguiu isso sozinho e, pode ser só o começo, mas ele está ficando independente. Vocês deveriam estar felizes por ele, inclusive.

Ela fez uma pausa, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Soonyoung e voltou para os pais.

— Se estão tão preocupados com a índole desse cara, por que não convidam ele para jantar aqui em casa? Assim vocês podem fazer aquele interrogatório típico de pais de filmes.

Bom, aquela não era a melhor das ideias na opinião de Soonyoung, mas se isso fizesse seus pais ficarem mais tranquilos, ele não teria como negar.

— Acho uma boa ideia. — o pai diz — Se ele não estiver ocupado, chame-o hoje.

— Hoje? Mas eu não preparei nada!

— Eu ainda nem decidi se irei! — o rapaz diz, balançando os braços — Eu só contei pra vocês pra não ficarem surpresos com a minha mudança repentina.

— Quando você acha que vai decidir? — a mãe de Soonyoung parecia ansiosa.

— Não sei… acho que vou essa semana dar uma olhada no apartamento e talvez semana que vem eu dê a resposta.

— Quanto mais rápido melhor, certo? — Soonbi diz.

Soonyoung sentia uma mistura de ofensa e gratidão pelo comentário da irmã. Ele nunca sabia se ela estava demonstrando apoio ou querendo se livrar logo dele.

— Papai, onde a gente vai?

Yeojin não parava de dizer a mesma frase todas as vezes que Soonyoung a levava para um passeio. A frase vinha de um programa na TV e o rapaz nunca quis tanto ter jogado o aparelho pela janela quanto nos últimos três dias. Agora, no banco do carro, a garotinha balançava a cabeça, sentindo os dois rabinhos em sua cabeça balançarem junto.

— Estamos indo para a casa do tio Jihoon, lembra? O papai te disse antes de sairmos de casa, meu bem.

— Tem doce?

— Eu não sei se ele tem doce, querida. Nós perguntamos para ele depois, tudo bem?

— Doce! — ela exclama, animada.

Quando chegaram no prédio, Yeojin deu um gritinho de animação, se remexendo para que o pai a tirasse logo de seu assento.

Segundo a mensagem de Jihoon, o apartamento ficava no quinto andar. A filha queria subir pelas escadas, mas Soonyoung a pegou pela cintura e a segurou firme em seus braços. Ela fez menção de chorar, mas então o moreno explicou que daquele jeito eles chegariam mais rápido e ela poderia comer doces mais cedo, fazendo a garotinha se calar.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Jihoon demorou um pouco a atender.

— Desculpe a demora, eu estava terminando de arrumar os quartos.

— Sem problemas! — Soonyoung diz, com um sorriso.

— Doce! — Yeojin exclama, ainda no colo do pai.

— Ah, certo. Jihoon será que você tem algum doce? Yeojin está me atazanando por causa disso o caminho todo.

— Entra, eu vou buscar na cozinha. — Jihoon diz, dando espaço para que eles entrassem.

Assim que colocou os pés para dentro da casa do loiro, Soonyoung quase caiu para trás.

Quando Jihoon disse que o apartamento era confortável, o mais velho pensou que o lugar não era tão grande e o rapaz teve que buscar outro adjetivo para convencê-lo. Mas ele estava completamente surpreso com o lugar. E ele só tinha entrado na sala de estar.

A sala era ligada à cozinha, num conceito aberto (Soonyoung sempre ouvia falar sobre isso num programa que sua irmã assistia numa emissora americana) e tinha cores claras, deixando o lugar mais iluminado. O mais velho não achou Doyoon na sala nem na cozinha.

— Um pirulito de morango. — Jihoon diz, entregando o doce para a garotinha — Espero que você goste.

Yeojin pegou e agradeceu, com os olhos brilhantes de alegria. Ela se sentou no sofá com um pouco de dificuldade e começou a lamber o pirulito, balançando as pernas.

— Ela está calma hoje, né? — o outro comenta.

— É porque você não veio dentro do carro com ela.

Jihoon riu e começou a mostrar o resto do apartamento. O lugar tinha dois quartos razoavelmente grandes, que incluíam a suíte do mais novo, e um banheiro ligado a uma pequena lavanderia. A casa não era gigante, mas infinitamente melhor que o quartinho que ele vivia, na casa de seus pais.

— Jihoon, você tem certeza que o aluguel dessa casa custa ₩1,000,000? Você não é da máfia, né?

— Esse prédio é do meu pai. — ele diz, com um riso sem graça — Ele me deu um desconto considerável no aluguel.

— Ei, ele que te deu essa secadora de roupas também? — ele diz, analisando o eletrodoméstico — Eu procurei pra comprar uma vez, mas eu teria que trabalhar uns 4 meses para comprar.

— Já veio com a casa. — ele ri — Ela é ótima pra quem tem poucas roupas, como eu. E o Doyoon.

— Falando dele, onde ele está?

— Com o Seungcheol, meu amigo que mora aqui. Eles foram para o supermercado, mas já devem estar voltando.

Assim que Jihoon disse aquilo, os dois ouviram uma porta abrir e alguém gritar:

— Hyung, tem uma garotinha no seu sofá!

— Papai, tem visita! — eles escutam Yeojin gritar.

— E falando neles… — Jihoon diz, caminhando na direção da sala.

Haviam três homens na sala de estar. Um era alto de pele bronzeada, o outro era pálido de cabelos descoloridos e o último tinha cabelos negros e cílios grandes. O segundo segurava Doyoon nos braços.

— Ei, Ji, você não disse que traria visitas. — o loiro diz.

— Na verdade, sim, eu avisei. — ele diz, pegando o filho — Eu avisei que um amigo viria para dar uma olhada no apartamento. Esse é o Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sorriu e se aproximou para apertar a mão dos rapazes. O mais alto era Mingyu, o loiro se chamava Jeonghan e o moreno era Seungcheol. Ele reparou depois, mas todos tinham sacolas de plástico na mão. Yeojin desceu do sofá e foi correndo se esconder atrás das pernas do pai.

— Ah, essa é a Yeojin.

— Ei, Yeojin-ah. — Mingyu diz, se agachando para conversar com a garotinha — Quantos anos você tem?

Ela encarou o rapaz, decidindo se gostava ou não dele e, para a surpresa do pai, ela sorriu e colocou dois dedinhos para cima. Mingyu sorriu de volta e se levantou.

— Ela é uma gracinha.

— Obrigado, eu que fiz. — Soonyoung diz, dando de ombros.

O grupo riu da piada de péssimo gosto do rapaz e começaram a conversar. Aparentemente, Seungcheol e Jeonghan eram um casal e tinham comprado um apartamento e por isso o mais velho se mudaria. Mingyu era o melhor amigo que arrastava Jihoon para baladas gay, como ele mesmo havia dito há alguns dias no restaurante.

— Ei, eu gostei de você, Soonyoung. — Seungcheol diz, depois de mais alguma piada sem graça — Quer ficar para a noite da pizza? Nós trouxemos cerveja. E Coca-Cola.

— Eu aceito a pizza. E a Coca-Cola.

— Sabendo do gosto duvidoso do Seungcheol para marcas de cerveja, você fez a escolha mais viável. — Jihoon sussurra.

— A Yeojin gosta de pizza? — Jeonghan pergunta de um jeito fofo para a garotinha em seu colo.

— Pizza! — ela grita, animada.

Os rapazes demoraram vinte minutos apenas para decidir os sabores que pediriam. Mingyu e Jihoon pareciam discutir muito, pelo pouco que Soonyoung presenciou. Eles estavam tendo uma discussão ousada (lê-se briga) sobre se pizza deveria ou não ter abacaxi. O menor defendia com todas as suas forças que abacaxi na pizza era uma abominação, enquanto o maior dizia que era uma ideia deliciosa e genial.

— Você concorda comigo, certo, Soonyoung hyung? — Mingyu diz.

— Desculpe, Mingyu, mas abacaxi na pizza foi a pior coisa que o homem já pôde inventar.

_ — Touché. —  _ Jihoon diz, oferecendo a latinha do seu refrigerante para que os dois brindassem.

Como já havia escurecido e Doyoon precisava dormir, Jihoon colocou um DVD de músicas infantis na TV da sala e todos esperaram até que o bebê dormisse e o loiro levá-lo para o berço para voltar a conversar num tom mais alto. Yeojin brincava com seus novos escravos, fazendo-os brincar daqueles joguinhos de bater palmas e afins. Quando finalmente se cansou, ela se deitou no sofá e assistiu aos desenhos que passavam na TV.

— Então, Soonyoung, como vai a vida amorosa? — Mingyu pergunta.

— Meu Deus, você o conhece há duas horas e já está dando em cima dele? — Seungcheol diz, indignado.

— Eu só perguntei! Quer dizer, deve ser difícil namorar quando se tem filhos.

Soonyoung deu um gole em seu refrigerante.

— Eu entro em alguns aplicativos de namoro aqui e ali, mas nunca dá certo. Pensei que daria certo da última vez, mas o cara quase saiu correndo quando viu a foto da Yeojin na minha galeria. Isso faz uns três meses.

— Cara? — Jeonghan perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Aparentemente, todos sentados no cômodo pareciam surpresos com a revelação repentina do loiro. Ele não entendeu a comoção. O mais surpreso era Jihoon.

— Eu saio com caras também. Eu não te contei?

— Bom, não. Quer dizer, não é uma coisa que nós conversaríamos casualmente, mas eu… estou surpreso.

— Eu pareço tão hétero assim? — ele pergunta para os outros.

— Eu não diria isso, mas… — Seungcheol diz, pensativo — Acho que a Yeojin é um bom disfarce.

— Meus amigos me dizem a mesma coisa. — ele suspira e dá de ombros.

A campainha tocou logo depois, indicando a chegada das três caixas de pizza. Soonyoung primeiro cortou uma fatia em pedacinhos para Yeojin conseguir comer, enquanto os outros se deliciavam e Jihoon tentava fazer Doyoon voltar a dormir, já que o bebê havia acordado com a gritaria que os rapazes fizeram assim que o entregador chegou.

— Da próxima vez que vocês gritarem desse jeito por causa de uma pizza e acordarem me filho, eu juro que expulsarei todos da minha casa. Isso inclui você, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung foi o primeiro a ir embora. Ele carregava Yeojin, que dormia pesadamente, em um dos braços e na mão livre, as chaves de seu carro. Já se passavam das 10 da noite e o moreno parecia cansado, ao contrário do resto deles. Ele entendia já que o mais velho acordava cedo para ir para o trabalho e ele… bom, ele começava a preparar o almoço assim que acordava.

— Obrigado pela noite de hoje, pessoal. Espero vê-los mais vezes na minha casa. — ele diz, dando uma piscadela.

— Você já se decidiu? — Jihoon diz, esperançoso.

— Digamos que eu tenho 87% de certeza.

— Vou considerar como um sim e mandar o Seungcheol embora amanhã de manhã.

— Ei!

— Traidores não têm local de fala!

— Não se apresse, eu ainda preciso achar uma creche para a Yeojin. Depois eu verei sobre o caminhão de mudança e essas coisas.

Os rapazes apareceram todos atrás de Jihoon, para se despedir. Eles realmente pareciam ter gostado do rapaz.

— Podemos pegar seu número com o hyung? Podemos te colocar no nosso grupo! — Mingyu diz, animado.

— Nós só falamos besteira naquele grupo. — Jihoon diz, incerto.

— Eu sei! Por isso a gente devia colocá-lo!

— A gente vê isso depois, Mingyu. — Jeonghan diz, revirando os olhos — Bom, nos vemos por aí, Soonyoung.

— Tchau, gente. — ele diz, sorrindo — Ah, é verdade! Jihoon meus pais queriam te conhecer.

Todos olharam para o loiro.

— P-por que?

— Bom, eu vou morar com um cara que eles nunca nem ouviram falar. Acho que eles querem ter certeza que você não é um sequestrador.

— Tudo bem. Só me passa o dia e o horário. — ele diz, meio ansioso.

— Claro. Te mando mensagem mais tarde. — ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo do outro e se virando para o resto dos rapazes — Até mais.

E saiu pela porta aberta atrás de si.

Um silêncio se instalou no cômodo. Jihoon não sabia exatamente o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele não estava acostumado com personalidades tão amigáveis assim. O assunto de conhecer os pais do moreno o deixou ansioso e o afago foi estranho, mas ele não sabia dizer se era um estranho bom ou ruim.

— Vocês estão namorando e eu não tô sabendo? — Seungcheol diz, quebrando o silêncio.

— Ele só é amigável demais. — Jihoon diz, saindo de seu transe momentâneo e levando o lixo para a cozinha.

— Sim, eu também sou. E você odeia. — Mingyu diz.

— Bom, ele não sabe que eu não gosto.

_ — Odeia. —  _ corrigiu o mais novo.

— Que seja.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Eles sabiam que se insinuassem alguma coisa, o menor ia ficar irritado. Mas, na verdade, Jeonghan não se importava.

— Ele é bi, né?

— Saiam da minha casa.


	4. E se os pais dele não gostarem de mim?

_> oi, ji !_

_> quando eu começo a guarda_

_minhas coisas?_

_do que voce tá falando? <_

_> ue_

_> guarda minhas coisas para_

_a mudança :P_

_voce já se decidiu?? <_

_> SIM ><_

_bom, pode ser quando voce <_

_quiser, já que eu já to sozinho_

_> OK !_

_> falando nisso…_

_> antes da mudança, vc devia_

_janta aqui em casa_

_> pros meus pais não ficarem tão_

_preocupados sabe_

_verdade <_

_eu tinha esquecido <_

_> vc pode vir hoje as 7?_

_claro <_

_> te espero entao ^^_

Jihoon suspirou, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele finalmente havia tirado aquele peso de suas costas e parecia que finalmente poderia viver tranquilamente agora. Bom, tirando, é claro, o fato de que moraria com um quase completo estranho e sua filha, o que, na verdade, era um pouco preocupante. Infelizmente, seu momento de “paz” foi interrompido quando Seungcheol gritou do cômodo:

— Jihoon! O Doyoon fez cocô!

O loiro revirou os olhos. Quase sete meses de convivência e o mais velho ainda não tinha aprendido como trocar uma mísera fralda. Quando entrou no quarto, Doyoon estava deitado em sua cama, sem as roupas, mas ainda de fralda, enquanto Seungcheol apenas o encarava com as mãos no quadril e o cenho franzido, como se dissesse “o que fazemos agora?”.

— Seungcheol, o que você vê de tão difícil em trocar a droga de uma fralda? 

Jihoon pegou a bolsa com as coisas que precisava e colocou ao lado do filho, que logo se esticou para alcançá-la. Para mantê-lo entretido, o loiro pegou a pomada e entregou para Doyoon, que não se demorou a enfiá-la na boca. Não era muito higiênico e, no começo, Jihoon não deixava o filho colocar esse tipo de coisa na boca, mas ele descobriu ser uma técnica muito efetiva e quase completamente segura.

— Não acho difícil, só prefiro não ficar cheirando e tocando o cocô do seu filho. — ele diz, encostado no batente da porta.

— Não está tão fedido assim. Eu não dei nada que soltasse o intestino dele. — Jihoon diz, terminando de passar o lencinho umedecido.

— Céus, você realmente falou como um pai agora.

— Bom, deve ser porque eu _sou_ um. Pensa rápido. — o mais novo diz, jogando a fralda suja para o amigo, que, para a sua sorte, segurou o pacote.

— Isso não se faz!

— Só joga isso no lixo logo, antes que comece a feder! Aliás, agora é a hora do Doyoon assistir TV, então nada programa de variedade pra você.

— Quando eu vou poder morar com o Jeonghan mesmo? — o outro resmunga, indo até o lixo do banheiro.

Doyoon havia pegado a triste mania de puxar os cabelos das pessoas (adquirida graças à Jeonghan, por sinal) e, quando o pai não o deixava fazer o que queria, ele se enfurecia e tentava morder seu rosto. Apesar de não machucar e ser até fofo, Jihoon estava tentando acabar com esses péssimos costumes. No momento, ele tentava achar um canal que estivesse passando algum desenho com músicas que chamassem atenção da criança, que parecia mais entretida em morder o queixo do pai. As gengivas ainda sem dentes faziam cócegas.

— Falando em mudança, o Soonyoung confirmou que vai morar aqui.

— Sério? — Seungcheol surgiu do seu lado, assustando até o bebê.

— Ei. — o loiro diz, afagando as costas de Doyoon — Sim. Eu só preciso jantar com a família dele para que tenham certeza de que eu não sou nenhum psicopata ou algo assim.

— Você tá nervoso?

— Por que eu estaria?

— Parece tipo um jantar para conhecer os sogros, tirando a parte que eles não são seus sogros. — ele diz, maneando a cabeça — Eu quase vomitei de nervoso quando tive que conhecer os pais do Jeonghan.

— Eu não tava preocupado até você mencionar isso. — ele diz, encarando o outro.

— Bom… boa sorte.

Enquanto a Sra. Kwon colocava algo para Yeojin assistir na TV, Soonyoung aproveitou para falar sobre o jantar.

— Eu não sei se já te disse, mas meu companheiro de apartamento vai vir jantar aqui hoje.

Assim que ouviu a frase, a mãe do rapaz se virou, esquecendo a televisão num canal de reality show sobre mulheres famosas por serem... ricas. A menina não reclamou, mesmo não entendendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

— Você já conversou com o rapaz? Vai se mudar mesmo? Você sabe que pode ficar aqui por mais tempo até ter certeza, querido. Não faça tudo às pressas.

— Mãe, já está tudo resolvido, não precisa se preocupar. — Soonyoung diz, pegando o controle remoto e voltando à caça de canais infantis.

A Sra. Kwon ainda não parecia muito convencida com a ideia. A mãe sempre mimara Soonyoung, enquanto o pai mimava Soonbi, para assim, o equilíbrio dentro da casa se manter.

A mulher suspirou.

— Quer que eu peça frango frito para o jantar?

— Você que manda. — o filho diz — Mas não esquece que a Yeojin não gosta de coisas apimentadas.

— Ela precisa aprender a comer coisas apimentadas desde cedo para não ficar igual o pai, que chora comendo frango apimentado.

— Para a sua informação, eu consigo comer, só não gosto muito.

— Querido, você foi ao hospital fazer lavagem estomacal da última vez que comeu lámen apimentado.

— Acho melhor cozinharmos alguma coisa juntos então. Sem pimenta, de preferência. — ele responde, finalmente achando um canal infantil.

— Hm... vocês acham que essa roupa está boa?

Já era o terceiro conjunto de roupas que Jihoon vestia e pedia pela opinião de Jeonghan e Seungcheol, que esperavam pacientemente pelo amigo no sofá da sala.

Depois do que o amigo mais velho disse, Jihoon ficou mais preocupado com a impressão que queria deixar aos pais de Soonyoung. Não queria parecer desleixado, mas a maior parte do seu guarda-roupa era composta por moletom e a outra parte por camisetas GG. Ele tentava revirar o fundo do armário, mas era mais complicado quando se tinha um bebê para tomar conta e ficar de olho. Doyoon ainda não tinha ido dormir e estava de mal humor, então deixá-lo brincar com as roupas descartadas era a opção que daria menos dor de cabeça, então o pai apenas continuou sua procura.

— Belo blazer. Você sempre teve ele? Nunca te vi usando isso. — Jeonghan diz, analisando as roupas do rapaz.

— Eu usava na época em que procurava emprego, está no armário há uns 3 anos.

— Meu Deus, você está mesmo pilhado com isso. — Seungcheol comenta.

— Foi você que me deixou assim! E se os pais dele não gostarem de mim e não o deixarem morar aqui?!

— Tem certeza de que só quer a aprovação deles por isso?

— O que quer dizer?

— Nada, Jihoon. Essa roupa está ótima, tenho certeza de que eles vão te adorar. — Jeonghan diz, e os três escutam um barulho alto vindo do quarto.

— Doyoon!

Soonyoung estava no meio da sala, seus pais, sua irmã e sua filha se sentavam no sofá na sua frente.

— Bom, o jantar já está pronto e, logo, o Jihoon estará aqui, então achei válido colocar algumas regrinhas para manter a paz durante esse jantar.

A mãe do rapaz levantou a mão timidamente.

— Nós não podemos apenas conversar livremente, querido?

— Claro que sim! Só não quero deixar nossa visita desconfortável, então vou falar alguns tópicos que deveríamos evitar ao máximo, tudo bem?

Os pais concordaram rapidamente, mas a irmã parecia não se importar, o que poderia ser uma dor de cabeça mais tarde, mas o rapaz apenas continuou o seu discurso, enquanto a filha jogava um jogo de passarinhos no telefone.

— Não fale sobre namoradas, ou sobre a mãe do filho dele. Não deem opiniões sobre como ele deveria criar o filho dele e, se perguntarem do emprego, não façam cara feia, por favor.

— Por quê? Qual o emprego dele? — o pai perguntou, rapidamente.

— Vocês podem perguntar isso durante a sobremesa.

A campainha soou e Soonyoung ficou afobado. Ele ainda vestia calças de pijama e uma camiseta velha.

—Querido, vá terminar de se arrumar que eu atendo a porta.

Não tinha como falar que aqueles não eram os pais de Soonyoung. Os olhos vieram, claramente, do pai e as bochechas e o formato dos lábios, da mãe. A irmã, era a versão feminina e mais emburrada do moreno.

A casa do Sr. e da Sra. Kwon era bem grande e tinha um estilo um pouco mais antigo, com o teto um tanto baixo. A mobília era simples, mas a casa toda tinha um ar aconchegante, como um lar de verdade. Jihoon quase conseguia ver dois irmãos correndo em torno dos sofás e da mesa da cozinha, enquanto a mãe servia o café e o pai se arrumava para trabalhar. Aquela era uma casa que ele gostaria de ter crescido, e não uma das mansões de seu pai, onde ele se sentia sozinho e desamparado.

— Não repara na bagunça, querido. — a mãe de Soonyoung diz — Não tivemos tempo de arrumar a bagunça da Yeojin hoje.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Sra. Kwon. Eu tenho um filho também, a bagunça nunca acaba.

A mulher sorriu largo e concordou com a cabeça.

— Você é um rapazinho muito bonito. O que faz da vida?

— Mãe, nem começamos a comer e você já está enchendo o Jihoon de perguntas.

— Oh, me desculpa, Jihoon, eu estou sendo invasiva? — a mulher perguntou, se sentando no sofá e convidando os outros a fazerem o mesmo.

— Claro que não! Soonyoung está sendo chato. — o rapaz murmura, para que só a mulher ouvisse.

— Eu sei, não é? Esse menino é sempre assim, sempre cortando meu barato.

Soonyoung encarava os dois, com uma expressão perplexa.

— Bom, já que os dois estão falando mal de mim, vou ver se minha filha já fez _totô_.

Estavam todos à mesa, comendo a comida que a Sra. Kwon e Soonyoung haviam preparado. Doyoon sentado quietamente em sua cadeirinha especial para refeições, encarando as pessoas em volta. Yeojin, também já estava lá, sentada ao lado do pai e da tia, enquanto brincava com os talheres.

— O Doyoon é sempre quietinho assim, Jihoon? — a Sra. Kwon diz, colocando o último prato na mesa e liberando para que todos se servissem.

— Na verdade, sim. Ele é bem tranquilo.

— Que inveja! A Yeojin sempre foi uma arteira.

Soonyoung com certeza tinha puxado a personalidade da sua mãe, enquanto Soonbi, a irmã, do pai, já que os dois eram mais quietos e contidos. Apesar disso, Jihoon gostou de conversar com os pais do mais velho. Era como estar conversando com as versões mais simpáticas e amigáveis de seus tios.

— Então, Jihoon, por que você virou pai solteiro? — Soonbi perguntou, de repente.

— Soonbi. — o Sr. Kwon diz, num tom de alerta.

— Foi apenas uma pergunta, afinal, nós queremos conhecê-lo, certo? Se ele não quiser responder, tudo bem.

Soonyoung encarava o loiro com uma expressão preocupada.

— Se você não quiser falar, não tem problema, Ji.

Jihoon engoliu em seco. Não era um problema falar sobre Park Minjun e sobre como ela simplesmente não queria ter um filho, especificamente, com ele, mas era um tanto quanto constrangedor dizer em voz alta para todos ouvirem.

— Minha ex-namorada não queria ter filhos… comigo. Ela dizia que eu não teria condições financeiras para cuidar de uma criança e bancar os luxos dela. Mas ela descobriu tarde demais para... você sabe... parar a gravidez. Então eu disse que cuidaria do bebê e ela poderia visitá-lo se quisesse. — Jihoon faz uma pausa, dando um gole em seu suco — Agora ela está morando na Itália. Com o novo namorado rico.

Um silêncio tomou conta da mesa, sendo quebrado apenas por Doyoon que batia seus talheres de plástico. Os pais de Soonyoung encaravam o loiro com uma expressão que mesclava pena e indignação. Soonbi, que havia feito a pergunta, encarava o prato de comida, sem dizer uma única palavra e, na verdade, Jihoon gostava mais dela quando estava assim. Mas quando o rapaz olhou para Soonyoung, este o encarava com um sorriso reconfortante, como se tentasse dizer “me desculpe por isso, mas vai dar tudo certo agora” e, de algum jeito, aquilo realmente o alentou.

Então a expressão de Soonyoung mudou e ele encarou a irmã com a cara fechada.

— Acho que você deveria pedir desculpas por ter sido grosseira com o meu amigo, não é, Soonbi?

A mulher olhou para os pais como se pedisse ajuda para argumentar com o irmão, mas o Sr. e a Sra. Kwon apenas levantaram as sobrancelhas, encorajando-a a pedir desculpas. Soonbi bufou, derrotada.

— Desculpa por tocar nesse assunto. 

— Está tudo bem, só é um pouco vergonhoso. — ele diz, balançando as mãos.

— Se isso te consola um pouco, eu já visitei a Itália e nem é tão bonito assim. Na verdade, a pizza é horrível.

Todos na mesa riram da tentativa da mulher de se redimir. Soonyoung limpou a boca com o guardanapo e começou:

— Bom, pelo menos você soube que seria pai.

— Você não sabia?

Soonbi deu uma gargalhada falsa.

— A vagabunda só deixou a Yeojin "por algumas semanas" e se mandou. Mandou uma carta com uma desculpa esfarrapada e sumiu da face da Terra. Aquela piranha.

— Soonbi, olha essa boca! — a mãe exclama — Tem crianças na mesa.

— Quer que eu a chame de que? Anjo? Bênção? Virgem Maria? Ela tinha terminado com o Soonyoung! E simplesmente deixa uma criança pra ele cuidar?!

— Meu Deus, Soonbi isso já passou. A Yeojin já está crescida e saudável, não precisa se estressar por isso.

A menininha encarava todos na mesa com olhos curiosos, sem entender por que seu nome estava sendo falado tantas vezes. Jihoon, que alimentava o filho, tinha os mesmos olhos curiosos, apesar de entender o que estava sendo dito, aquela história era simplesmente surreal. Só de se imaginar no lugar de Soonyoung já o deixava nervoso, imagine viver aquilo.

Depois de todos estarem satisfeitos, Jihoon insistiu em lavar os pratos. Enquanto o resto da família foi para a sala, Soonyoung o fez companhia, enquanto entretinha Doyoon que ainda estava sentado em sua cadeirinha. Mas o bom comportamento do bebê não durou muito e logo ele começou a chorar, irritado por estar preso por tanto tempo.

Quando Jihoon começou a secar as mãos para pegar o filho no colo, ouviu Soonyoung:

— Ei, não precisa chorar, Doyoon. O tio já está te tirando daí. Calma, calma.

Ao se virar, Soonyoung estava com o garotinho no colo, afagando suas costas, enquanto Doyoon o encarava, em silêncio, com os seus pequenos olhos castanhos brilhando com as lágrimas. Era difícil conter os choros e birras do bebê, principalmente para alguém que não era seu pai, mas o moreno conseguiu excepcionalmente rápido. Jihoon teve que conter seu sorriso e voltar a lavar as louças.

— Muito obrigado, Sr. e Sra. Kwon pelo jantar. Estava delicioso.

A mãe de Soonyoung sorriu de orelha a orelha, e o filho percebeu que Jihoon já havia conquistado o coração da mulher depois de contar que havia escrito a letra de uma de suas músicas favoritas. Soonbi também tinha ficado interessada em saber que ele conhecia vários artistas masculinos e até passou seu número de telefone para o menor, dizendo que poderia dá-lo a quem quisesse, “ _se é que você me entende_ ”.

— Pode voltar quando quiser, querido! Venham visitar a gente nos fins de semana!

— “Venham”? — Soonyoung diz.

— Claro! Você vai se mudar, mas eu também quero ver minha neta.

Soonyoung encarou o pai, que apenas maneou a cabeça. Estava feito. O rapaz tinha o apoio total dos pais e isso era muito importante. Até sua irmã, que estava sentada no sofá ao lado de uma Yeojin adormecida, sorria para ele (e não era seu sorriso sarcástico, o que era raro).

— Com certeza voltarei, Sra. Kwon. Obrigado de novo, pela noite.

— Eu te levo pra casa. — Soonyoung diz, pegando as chaves do carro.

— Não precisa, eu já chamei um táxi.

— Cancela. Eu te levo.

O carro estava silencioso durante quase todo o percurso, até uma dúvida surgir na cabeça de Jihoon.

— Ei, Soonyoung, eu sei que sua ex foi horrível e é compreensível que sua irmã não goste dela, mas eu achei um pouco pessoal o ódio que ela sentia pela garota.

O rapaz suspirou e deu uma risada.

— Minha irmã a apresentou pra mim. Elas eram colegas da faculdade, faziam trabalhos juntas, não se desgrudavam mesmo. Depois que começamos a namorar, minha irmã ficou muito animada por ter a melhor amiga na família, mas depois do que aconteceu, ela levou para o lado pessoal. Soonbi ainda se sente um pouco culpada.

Jihoon escolheu bem as palavras que usaria antes de falar:

— Bom, eu não passei por tudo isso, mas o importante é que vocês conseguiram, certo? A Yeojin está bem e saudavel, rodeada de pessoas que a amam. Cuidar de um filho não é fácil, eu sei, mas acho que vale a pena. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho.

Soonyoung parou no sinal vermelho e encarou Jihoon, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso genuíno no rosto. O coração do menor errou uma batida e ele voltou a encarar o sinal, que logo esverdeou.

Doyoon estava dormindo no seu bebê conforto quando Soonyoung estacionou o carro na frente do prédio. O bebê chupava o dedão e o restante dos dedos descansava sobre o seu nariz. Jihoon tinha que admitir, o filho se parecia muito com ele, em diversos sentidos.

— Posso começar a mudança no próximo final de semana?

— O outono vai começar na semana que vem. Não quer fazer antes para evitar o vento?

— Ainda não empacotei minhas coisas... acho que não vai dar tempo.

— Bom, você que sabe, eu estou sempre em casa de qualquer jeito. — Jihoon diz, desfivelando o cinto — Muito obrigado pela noite, seus pais são incríveis.

Jihoon tentou a todo custo abrir a porta do carro, mas algo lhe dizia que não estava fazendo do jeito certo. Então, Soonyoung se debruçou na frente do rapaz, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. O menor conseguiu sentir o cheiro do protetor labial de cereja que o outro usava e, mesmo no escuro, seus pequenos olhos castanhos brilhavam. Quando o mais velho finalmente abriu a porta do passageiro, ele se afastou.

— Desculpe, essa porta precisa de um conserto. — ele diz, se afastando mais um pouco e sorrindo.

O loiro força um sorriso, torcendo para que o outro não reparasse em suas bochechas rubras.

Assim que chegou em casa, colocou Doyoon no berço e se deitou na cama, mas Jihoon só conseguia pedir a Deus para que conseguisse dormir tão angelicalmente como o seu filho, para não pensar qualquer besteira relacionada aos lábios com cheiro de cereja do Kwon.


	5. Não é como se eu estivesse interessado...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando <3

_Jihoon acordou com uma luz forte do sol incomodando seus olhos. Quando abriu os olhos, estava em um quarto claro, deitado numa cama alta de casal, cercado de lençóis brancos macios como veludo. A luz entrava por portas duplas que davam para uma grande sacada._

_Em sua frente, a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e, pelo vapor e o barulho, alguém estava tomando um banho. O rapaz se desvencilhou do mar de lençóis brancos e se sentou na beira do colchão, encarando a porta e esperando que alguém saísse por ali._

_Para a sua surpresa, quem saiu de dentro do cômodo, era Soonyoung. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, a água escorria de seu pescoço até a barriga e seu quadril estava coberto por uma toalha branca felpuda._

_Assim que o maior viu Jihoon, abriu um sorriso e disse:_

_— Ei, Ji, desculpe, você pode pegar minhas roupas ali em cima?_

_Num piscar de olhos, já era uma linda noite de verão. Estava quente, mas a brisa fresca amenizava o calor. A lua cheia brilhava forte no céu, acompanhada de algumas nuvens e diversas estrelas cintilantes. Jihoon estava sentado numa sacada em uma mesa de metal. Tinham velas, flores, uma garrafa de champanhe e dois pratos._

_Não demorou muito para Soonyoung aparecer outra vez, dessa vez vestindo um avental por cima de seu terno e gravata e com dois pratos de espaguete. Ele_ _colocou os pratos na mesa,_ _tirou o avental e jogou num canto. Enquanto colocava o champanhe na taça de Jihoon, o rapaz sorriu e olhou em seus olhos._

_— Não sou nenhum_ chef _, mas acho que você vai gostar._

Jihoon acordou num pulo, confuso e com o coração batendo forte em seu peito.

— Espero que esse apartamento seja bonito, pra compensar a hora que eu passei carregando os seus móveis.

Seokmin estava ao lado do motorista do caminhão da mudança, enquanto Soonyoung se espremia na parte de trás, torcendo para chegar logo ao prédio e poder esticar as pernas. Os dois rapazes tinham demorado quase duas horas para colocar todos os móveis e as caixas dentro do caminhão, sendo que Yeojin já estava na casa de Jihoon para que não se machucasse nem causasse problemas durante a mudança.

— Esse lugar é muito longe, nossa.

— Da próxima vez, eu convido o Hansol. Pelo menos ele não fica reclamando na minha cabeça

O outono tinha acabado de chegar e era impossível não perceber já que todo o cenário de Seoul tinha um tom alaranjado. Junto com o tempo seco, também chegaram as alergias de Yeojin. A garotinha tinha rinite e o tempo seco piorava muito, às vezes, fazendo o nariz da garotinha sangrar. Soonyoung odiava ver a filha daquele jeito, apesar da menina adorar a estação por conta da cor das árvores.

— De onde saiu todas essas coisas, Soonyoung? Pelo amor de Deus, não vamos acabar de arrumar isso hoje. Você devia ter deixado algumas coisas pra trás, seu burro. — Seokmin resmunga.

— Eu te livrei de ter que ficar de vela pro Seungkwan e pro Hansol, e ainda te deixo sentar no passageiro, enquanto eu estou largado aqui atrás, seu mal-agradecido! — ele grita.

Quando a menina escutou o barulho do caminhão estacionando na frente do prédio, ela pulou do sofá e foi direto para a janela da sala. Ela vestia um suéter roxo com pompons e calças jeans, que ficaram extremamente fofas nela. Jihoon estava sentado no sofá enquanto tentava colocar o soro fisiológico no inalador de elefante da garotinha. Desde que tinha chegada Yeojin não tinha parado de espirrar e coçar o nariz vermelho, mas, segundo Soonyoung, era normal e, depois que ela fizesse alguns minutos de inalação, ela voltaria ao normal. O problema era fazer a garotinha ficar mais de 30 segundos com a máscara no rosto, já que o vapor do soro fisiológico parecia a incomodar.

— Eu não quero mais. — ela diz, tirando o aparelho do rosto.

— Só mais um pouquinho, Yeojin.

O rapaz reparou que algumas mechinhas de cabelo da menina estavam dentro da máscara, fazendo cócegas e a incomodando.

— Ei, querida, vamos prender seu cabelo?

Na mesma hora, Yeojin se virou, quase derrubando o inalador no chão ao colocar a máscara sobre o nariz. Jihoon não tinha experiência nenhuma com menininhas, mas torcia para que conseguisse fazer pelo menos dois rabinhos decentes. Primeiro, desembaraçou os cabelos negros com os dedos e depois começou a amarrá-los.

Enquanto o loiro terminava de prender o cabelo da menina, a porta do apartamento se abriu, revelando dois homens carregando caixas de papelão. O primeiro, era Soonyoung, que abaixou a caixa, revelando um sorriso grande para a filha. Mas a menina não se moveu, esperando Jihoon terminar de amarrar a outra metade de seu cabelo. Soonyoung, ficou parado de cenho franzido, aguardando a filha, que não se mexia.

— Soonyoung! Vamos, se mexa! Esse merda tá pesada! — alguém grita ao fundo.

Soonyoung se vira e dá um tapa na nuca do rapaz, que o loiro reconheceu ser Seokmin.

— Já falei para não falar porcaria perto da Yeojin!

Já se fazia duas horas que Soonyoung e Seokmin carregavam caixas de roupas, decorações, brinquedos e ainda montavam alguns móveis dentro do quarto, e mesmo com o tempo ameno ambos estavam encharcados de suor. Jihoon estava na sala, sentado no chão com Doyoon, que acabara de almoçar e brincava com algumas bolinhas coloridas, e Yeojin, que balançava a cabeça, brincando com suas maria-chiquinhas levemente frouxas, assistindo aos desenhos que passavam na televisão enquanto terminava de comer seu arroz (fazendo um pouco de bagunça, é claro).

Enquanto passavam pela sala, pela milésima vez no dia, Jihoon se virou.

— Vocês não querem parar um pouco? Tem Coca-Cola na geladeira e eu posso preparar alguns sanduíches. Ou podemos pedir frango frito.

— Seria ótimo, hyung...! — Seokmin começou, animado.

Mas foi cortado por Soonyoung, que deu uma cotovelada no amigo.

— Não quero incomodar, Ji.

O loiro balançou as mãos.

— Vocês estão trabalhando duro, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Além disso, as crianças estão quietinhas e já comeram, então não vão dar trabalho.

Na mesma hora, Yeojin bate palmas quando a abertura de Sailor Moon começou a tocar na TV. Agora, o prédio poderia cair, que a menininha não tiraria os olhos castanhos das garotas mágicas.

— Bom, nós vamos voltar ao caminhão só mais uma vez, porque sobraram algumas caixas leves e comemos um pouco. Obrigado, Jihoon.

— Vocês gostam de frango apimentado ou agridoce? Ou preferem o normal? Já vou pedir, para não demorar demais.

— Normal. O Soonyoung não aguenta comidas apimentadas. — Seokmin diz, recebendo uma cara feia do amigo e risadas de Jihoon.

— É bem a cara dele mesmo.

Com isso, os dois rapazes acalorados saíram do apartamento e foram na direção do elevador. Assim que as portas se fecham, Seokmin sorri de forma maliciosa, do jeito que Soonyoung odeia.

— Então... seu amiguinho gosta de caras?

— Eu não sei. — ele responde, com o cenho franzido — E você também não precisa saber.

— Por quê? — pergunta, quase cantarolando.

— Porque não. Deixa de brincadeira e vamos terminar essa mudança.

A porta do elevador se abriu no térreo, colocando um final temporário à conversa. Antes de levar as caixas para o apartamento, Soonyoung acertou o pagamento do velhinho que dirigira o caminhão. Enquanto esperavam pelo elevador com as duas últimas caixas em mãos, Seokmin voltou a colocar aquele mesmo sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Então... você gosta desse Jihoon?

— Ele é bem legal e...

— Não, não é esse tipo de gostar. Você está _gostando_ dele?

Soonyoung arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? E-eu não! Nós nos conhecemos há um mês.

— E daí? Não tem tempo pra gostar de alguém.

O elevador chegou e os rapazes entraram em silencio. Soonyoung ficou ponderando sobre o que o amigo falou. Jihoon havia o ajudado muito desde que haviam se conhecido e tinha se dado muito bem com Yeojin, sem contar os rapazes tinham alguns interesses em comum, mas ele não diria que estava a fim do loiro. O rapaz tinha que admitir que achava o loiro muito atraente e já tinha se pegado encarando-o, mas como todos dizem, olhar não tira pedaço, então, não era como se ele estivesse interessado, certo?

Jihoon ainda cuidava das crianças enquanto Soonyoung terminava de ajeitar seu quarto e montar os móveis. Doyoon estava a todo vapor, já que tinha dormido a manhã toda. O bebezinho tentava escalar o peito do loiro, que estava sentado ao lado de Yeojin que jogava no celular do pai.

Já eram 3 horas da tarde quando o moreno finalmente terminou o trabalho e foi tomar banho. Jihoon se sentiu mal por não ter feito algo para comerem, mas com duas crianças, era difícil ter tempo de ficar perto de um fogão.

— Tio. — Yeojin chama — Quero brincar.

— Você não está com fome? O tio vai preparar alguma coisa pra você comer, pode ser?

— Mas eu quero brincar. Quero a minha boneca.

— Boneca? Certo... vou buscar, ok?

O rapaz pegou o filho inquieto no colo e foi ao quarto da garotinha e do pai para procurar a tal boneca, mas o brinquedo não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Procurou na caixa de brinquedos, mas havia apenas alguns blocos de montar e comidinhas de mentira. Doyoon se interessou pela maçã de brinquedo, mas antes que pudesse pegá-la, Jihoon ouviu um barulho na porta e se virou para olhar.

Soonyoung estava parado na porta, usando apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, os cabelos e o corpo ainda encharcados, como no sonho que havia tido na noite anterior. Ele tinha uma expressão surpresa que logo se transformou em bochechas rubras e num sorriso sem graça.

— Ei, Ji, desculpe, você pode pegar minhas roupas ali em cima?

O loiro demorou um pouco para conseguir entender. A semelhança com o seu sonho estava estranha demais. Lentamente, e evitando olhar para o corpo quase completamente nu do moreno, ele pegou as mudas das roupas e devolveu a ele. Ainda sem olhar, ele pergunta:

— Onde está a boneca da Yeojin?

— No guarda roupa.

Depois disso, Jihoon só ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar. Seu rosto parecia prestes a entrar em chamas e seu coração parecia querer sair pela sua boca, como na noite anterior. Ele não sabia ao certo se era por conta da vergonha por ter visto alguém desconhecido sem as roupas ou por ter visto _Soonyoung_ sem as roupas. Enquanto estava impossibilitado de se mexer, sentiu Doyoon fazendo força em seu colo e sabia que o bebê tinha sujado sua fralda.

Pelo cheiro forte e não muito agradável, Jihoon sabia que o filho havia se sujado todo e teria que tomar banho, o que significava, basicamente, uma guerra, já que Doyoon simplesmente odiava ter que tomar banho. Geralmente, o pai esperava até que o bebê estivesse sonolento, assim, não teria tanta disposição para espernear, mas hoje não era o caso.

Assim que Soonyoung saiu (o loiro ainda não conseguia encará-lo) e o bebê ouviu o barulho da água caindo na banheira, seu choro começou. A choradeira durou o banho todo e Doyoon só se acalmou quando Jihoon o enrolou na toalha, o segurou perto do peito e repetiu que estava tudo bem algumas vezes.

Depois da sessão de tortura, os dois voltaram para a sala, mas Yeojin e o pai estavam deitados do sofá, cochilando. Jihoon achou melhor não os incomodar, então foi para o seu quarto e deixou os dois descansarem.

Às 6:30 da tarde, Jihoon foi até a cozinha começar a cozinhar os legumes e requentar o arroz para o filho. Soonyoung e a filha continuavam dormindo e o loiro pensou que seria melhor os acordar para poderem jantar juntos.

O rapaz foi na direção dos dois, mas parou. Encarou o rosto de Soonyoung, reparou que ele dormia com a boca levemente aberta e que suas bochechas estavam com a marca do sofá. Jihoon ficou tentado a tocar sua pele, mas enquanto o encarava, Soonyoung abriu os olhos de repente, pegando-o de surpresa.

— O que houve, Ji?

— Ah... você... já são quase 7 horas. Pensei em te acordar para fazer o jantar.

Jihoon se afastou rapidamente para que o outro não visse suas bochechas corarem. Ouviu o moreno acordar a filha de forma calma e colocar um desenho animado para que ela começasse a despertar. Logo, Soonyoung estava ao seu lado, na cozinha.

— Ei, quer que eu faça o jantar? — Soonyoung se oferece.

— Tem certeza? Posso te ajudar se quiser.

— Eu tirei um belo cochilo, estou novo em folha. — ele ri — Deixa comigo. Só me fala onde está o macarrão e o molho.

Ele parecia muito convencido sobre o que dizia, então Jihoon apenas mostrou os armários ao moreno e o deixou cozinhar em paz.

Demorou apenas três episódios de Sailor Moon para que Soonyoung os chamassem para comer. Ele havia arrumado a mesa, colocado uma toalha e os talheres e a panela com um espagueti cheiroso. Jihoon se lembrou, mais uma vez do seu sonho da noite anterior, se não fosse a falta do champanhe, ele teria ficado assustado.

— Espera, esqueci de uma coisa.

Soonyoung buscou a Coca-Cola que estava na geladeira e serviu em dois copos, sorrindo. Jihoon estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Ele se sentou, se ajeitou na cadeira, abriu um sorriso e disse:

— Não sou nenhum _chef_ , mas você vai gostar.

Jihoon sentiu o coração derretendo até chegar em seu mindinho.


	6. Jihoon estava ferrado

O sol da manhã já incomodava os olhos de Jihoon quando ele finalmente conseguiu sair da cama. O rapaz se aproximou de Doyoon, como todos os dias, para checar se o filho ainda dormia. O bebê estava de bruços com o bumbum pra cima, como uma minhoca, e a chupeta estava caída ao lado de seu rosto, porém continuava dormindo em paz.

Ao sair de seu quarto, Jihoon logo sentiu o cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha. Soonyoung estava sentado à mesa, comendo arroz, kimchi, omelete e bacon. Assim que viu o mais novo, ele sinalizou para que se juntasse a ele.

— Eu ia fazer sopa de algas, mas não achei muita coisa na despensa. Quer ir ao mercado no fim de semana?

O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a comer.

— Esqueci que você não gosta de conversar de manhã. — o moreno diz, com um sorriso — Vou tomar um banho.

Assim que o moreno saiu da cozinha, Jihoon ouviu batidas na porta e Mingyu entrou no apartamento. O menor tinha pedido para o amigo ficar na casa para ajudá-lo se tivesse problemas com as crianças. Era a primeira vez que Soonyoung saia para trabalhar desde que tinha se mudado há alguns dias e o loiro estava um pouco nervoso de ter que cuidar de duas crianças sozinho, mesmo que por apenas algumas horas.

— Bom dia, hyung. — o rapaz diz, quase sussurrando — O Doyoon e a Yeojin ainda estão dormindo?

— Sim. O Soonyoung vai sair daqui a pouco, mas me deixou acordar a Yeojin às 9 da manhã. Dá tempo de arrumar esse lugar enquanto isso.

Mingyu ajudou o amigo a levar os pratos até a pia e aproveitou para lavá-los, para não deixar o trabalho para mais tarde. Enquanto isso, Jihoon arrumava a sala e guardava os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. O rapaz tomou cuidado ao entrar em seu próprio quarto, para não fazer nenhum barulho e acabar acordando o filho enquanto guardava os brinquedos no baú.

Quando saiu, Soonyoung já estava na sala, terminando de dar o nó em sua gravata.

— Meu almoço começa às 12:30, então eu devo chegar aqui mais ou menos 12:45. Deixa a Yeojin pronta nesse horário, pode ser?

— Sem problema.

O mais velho olhou o outro, sorriu e deu um suspiro.

— Eu nem sei como te agradecer por tudo que você vem fazendo por mim e pela Yeojin.

— Você também está me ajudando bastante, então não precisa se preocupar. — Jihoon diz, corado.

— Não é a mesma coisa. — ele diz, franzindo a testa — Enfim, é melhor eu ir indo. Tchau, Ji.

Soonyoung se abaixou um pouco, olhando nos olhos de Jihoon, sorriu carinhosamente e afagou seus cabelos, desarrumando os fios loiros. Antes de finalmente ir para o trabalho, ele ainda acenou para Mingyu, se despedindo.

Mesmo depois que o rapaz saiu pela porta, Jihoon ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Soonyoung vinha se despedindo desse jeito há algum tempo e, sinceramente, o mais novo não se importava, na verdade, até gostava, mas sabia que o ato afetuoso não seria esquecido tão cedo por seu amigo grandalhão.

E foi dito e feito. Quando se virou para encarar o amigo, ele tinha um sorriso quase malicioso no rosto.

— Então... — Mingyu diz, se demorando — Parece que vocês dois estão se dando muito bem, não é?

— E desde quando isso te interessa?

— Ei, calma lá. Só estou dizendo porque você nunca deixaria eu fazer algo assim em você.

— Bom, eu deixaria se fosse o Jeonghan ou o Seungcheol, então não estou entendendo o seu ponto. — ele diz, cruzando os braços.

— Meu ponto é que você, o Jeonghan e o Seungcheol são amigos há uns 7 anos, mas você conhece o Soonyoung há menos de 3 meses e já deu a mesma intimidade que tem com os outros dois.

Jihoon ficou em silêncio. Ele não podia argumentar com o amigo, já que, infelizmente, o que ele estava dizendo era verdade e isso o deixava com raiva. Como podia ter baixado tanto sua guarda por causa de um rapaz que tinha acabado de conhecer? Era completamente frustrante.

— Mingyu, pega a vassoura pra mim. Preciso varrer. — ele fez uma pausa — E conversar com você.

Mingyu sorriu.

— É bom saber que você finalmente confia em mim, hyung.

— Como não confiar em alguém que me conhece melhor que eu mesmo? — o loiro resmunga.

Assim que o loiro já estava com a vassoura na mão e o amigo já estava posicionado na estante com uma flanela, Jihoon suspirou.

— Por que eu fiz isso?

— Quê? Do que você está falando exatamente?

— Tudo! Eu não devia ter ido àquela reunião, muito menos oferecido um emprego pra um desconhecido e menos ainda ter oferecido um quarto no meu apartamento. O que eu tinha na cabeça?

— A paixão cega as pessoas, hyung. — Mingyu diz, esfregando uma mancha na TV.

— Eu não gosto de garotos. — o outro diz, prontamente.

— O vizinho da casa de praia dos meus pais não concorda.

Jihoon arregalou os olhos. Há mais ou menos 5 anos, Mingyu tinha convidado alguns amigos para passar alguns dias na casa de praia de seus pais, entre esses amigos, o loiro estava incluso. Logo que chegou, deu de cara com um rapaz alto, bronzeado e com um sotaque diferente. Descobriu depois que aquele era Wen Junhui, o vizinho chinês dos Kim e acabou ficando mais animado do que deveria. Começou a convidar o rapaz a todas as festas e até refeições, mas nunca chegaram a ter algo sério já que passou apenas uma semana no lugar e não manteram contato.

— Primeiro, eu era adolescente, isso nem conta. Segundo, o nome dele é Junhui.

— Viu! Por que você guardaria o nome de um cara totalmente aleatório, se não tivesse gostado dele em algum momento?

— Eu tenho uma boa memória, só isso.

— Vamos lá, você disse que ia ser sincero dessa vez.

Jihoon suspirou. Era difícil para ele que cresceu acreditando que gostar de garotos era um pecado capital, assumir aquilo de uma hora para outra. Lembrava claramente do dia que um de seus amigos de infância havia se despedido com um beijo na bochecha. Lembrava-se mais ainda do tapa que havia levado de seu pai no mesmo lado do rosto.

— Mas eu gosto de garotas também. — ele diz, resmungando.

— É por isso que existe um termo chamado bissexual, hyung.

O loiro suspirou. Os dois voltaram a fazer suas tarefas em silêncio, como se refletissem o que falariam a seguir. Enquanto pensava, colocaram a roupa suja para lavar, limparam o fogão e limparam o banheiro. Quando finalmente terminaram, se sentaram no sofá e Jihoon finalmente falou.

— Eu não entendo, Mingyu. Como eu fui tão burro de começar a gostar de alguém? Eu nem tenho tempo pra isso, eu tenho um bebê para alimentar.

— A paixão e o amor deixam todos burros, é inevitável. Não precisa se demonizar por causa disso.

— Eu sei, mas e agora?

— Bom, você tem duas opções. Ou você conta pra ele...

— Totalmente fora de questão.

— Eu imaginei. — Mingyu resmunga — A segunda opção seria apenas ficar quieto e ver se passa, mas...

— Essa é bem melhor.

— Hyung, não acho que essa opção vá funcionar. — com o olhar reprovador de Jihoon, o moreno continua — Pra isso funcionar você precisaria ficar longe dele, como você fez com o Jun da casa de praia. O problema agora é que vocês moram juntos. Isso, sem contar que estão criando laços com as crianças. Vai ser mais difícil do que parece, hyung.

— Bom, eu vou dar meu jeito. — ele diz, se levantando — Agora, eu vou acordar a Yeojin, enquanto isso, serve o café da manhã dela.

Mingyu suspirou e foi para a cozinha. Jihoon não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, muito menos pensar sobre. Aquilo parecia um turbilhão na sua cabeça, mas ele apenas fingiu que nada estava acontecendo para poder viver algumas horas de uma falsa paz.

Ao chegar no quarto de Soonyoung e Yeojin, ele viu a menina deitada em sua cama cor de rosa de borboletas. Ela parecia estar tendo um sonho, seus olhos mexiam rapidamente sob as pálpebras. O loiro se sentou na beira da cama e passou a mão no cabelo desalinhado da menina.

— Ei, Yeojin, vamos acordar? Está na hora do café.

A garotinha abriu os olhos lentamente com as sobrancelhas franzidas, piscou algumas vezes e se sentou na cama lentamente.

— Tio Jihoon, onde meu papai tá?

— Ele foi trabalhar agora. Mas ele deixou seu café prontinho e está uma delícia.

— Sério? — os olhinhos da menina brilharam.

— Seríssimo.

Ela saltou da cama e foi direto para a porta, mas parou, olhando para trás em expectativa, como se esperasse que o loiro a acompanhasse. Jihoon se levantou e foi até a cozinha com a menina.

Quando Yeojin viu Mingyu, sua boca se abriu em uma gargalhada. Por algum motivo todas as crianças adoravam o maior e tinha sido exatamente por isso que o amigo havia chamado para ajudar naquela manhã. O mais novo colocou a menina em uma cadeira e serviu a omelete e o bacon, arrancando outro sorriso dela.

Jihoon ficou de olho enquanto Yeojin comia a pedido de Soonyoung já que, segundo ele, a filha adorava aprontar quando não está sendo observada. Enquanto isso, o amigo grandalhão procurava por desenhos animados na televisão.

— Terminei. — Yeojin diz.

Assim que o loiro se levanta para guardar os pratos, um choro alto é ouvido de seu quarto. Droga. Jihoon havia se esquecido totalmente de acordar Doyoon e agora, o bebê deveria estar morrendo de fome.

— Mingyu, ajuda a Yeojin e coloca a mamadeira do Doyoon no banho-maria, por favor. — o rapaz diz, correndo para o quarto.

O loiro correu para o quarto, acendendo a luz logo que entrou. O filho estava em pé no berço, a boca formava um arco para baixo e a lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. O coração de Jihoon quebrou em um milhão de pedacinhos ao ver o menininho daquele jeito. Mesmo com o pai o segurando forte contra o peito, seu choro não cessava.

Mingyu apareceu no quarto e assim que viu o leite balançando dentro da mamadeira, Doyoon engoliu o choro e suspirou, esticando os braços tentando alcançar o objeto. Jihoon suspirou quando o filho finalmente começou a se alimentar, mesmo assim, o peso em seus ombros não sumiu.

— Hyung, você tá bem?

— Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso com o Doyoon, Mingyu. Ele estava morrendo de fome e eu nem dei bola.

— Pessoas erram, Jihoon. Está tudo bem agora.

Da sala, Yeojin gritou:

— Tio Jihoon, eu não gosto desse desenho!

O loiro suspirou. Ela não tinha culpa, muito menos Mingyu ou Doyoon, então o rapaz apenas levantou os ombros e foi para a sala achar algum desenho com hamsters falantes ou garotas mágicas.

— Yeojin está na hora do banho.

Já eram 11 da manhã. Jihoon não tinha tido problemas com as crianças já que já tinha adiantado a faxina mais cedo, então o que estava fazendo agora era dar uma olhada nas crianças enquanto Mingyu terminava de preparar o almoço.

Assim que ouviu a palavra “banho”, a menininha, que brincava com seu caderno de colorir, fechou a cara.

— Não quero.

— Mas você precisa ficar limpinha pra ir pra escola. Você não gosta de ir pra escola?

— Não gosto.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu tenho que tomar banho.

Jihoon riu.

— Eu prometo que vai ser rapidinho.

A menina apenas ignorou o que o loiro disse e voltou a pintar seu Sol com seu giz roxo. O rapaz percebeu que teria que pensar em uma manobra mais elaborada se quisesse que Yeojin entrasse na banheira. Jihoon preparou o banho da garotinha, deixou todos os brinquedos “aquáticos” que ela mais gostava e pegou sua arma secreta. Um sabonete roxo e uma esponja da mesma cor em forma de flor. Não era muito, mas esperava conseguir colocá-la dentro da banheira.

Quando voltou, Yeojin estava na mesma posição de antes, mas o que capturou sua atenção era que Doyoon não estava mais no seu cercadinho de travesseiros. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas.

— Mingyu, você está com o Doyoon? — o mais velho grita, quase em desespero.

— Terminei de fazer o almoço então eu o peguei um pouco. — o maior diz, aparecendo na porta rapidamente e acenando.

Seus ombros caíram.

— Ah sim, tudo bem. Obrigado.

Voltando, finalmente, sua atenção para a garotinha, ele começa:

— Sabe, Yeojin, eu comprei uma surpresa pra você hoje. Mas acho que você não vai gostar.

Isso capturou a atenção da menina, que olhou imediatamente para o loiro.

— Que surpresa?

— É uma surpresa pra você usar no banho.

Ela franziu a testa e torceu os lábios, como se pensasse se era uma boa ideia ou não.

— Eu acho que posso tomar banho agora, tio.

Os dois foram até o quarto, Jihoon ajudou a menininha a tirar suas roupas e a prender o cabelo para não molhar durante o banho. Ela estava animada com a surpresa, então o ato mal demorou 2 minutos.

Ao chegar no banheiro, Yeojin esperou que o mais velho a ajudasse a entrar na banheira e ficou esperando, com os olhos brilhando, sua surpresa. Quando viu o sabão e a esponja, seu sorriso cresceu e começou a cantarolar enquanto tomava seu banho. Jihoon ficou sentado na tampa da privada enquanto ela se divertia, para ter certeza de que ela não se machucaria. No final, deu uma última esfregada na garotinha antes de enrolá-la em uma toalha e levá-la de volta para o quarto para colocar seu uniforme.

— Tio, você sabe fazer trança?

Jihoon congelou.

— Eu quero trancinha, mas meu papai não faz.

— Eu posso tentar, querida.

Yeojin sorriu e se sentou, esperando que o rapaz começasse. Jihoon não fazia ideia de como se trançar um cabelo e, para ajudar, sua modelo não parava quieta nem por um segundo. Apesar de muitas tentativas fracassadas, ele conseguiu fazer algo que se parecesse com duas trancinhas e decidiu colocar dois lacinhos na ponta, para tentar disfarçar os erros.

— Obrigada, tio Jihoon. — a menina diz, faz uma reverência e sai saltitando para a sala.

Já de uniforme e com o cabelo arrumado, Jihoon só precisava alimentá-la e esperar Soonyoung chegar. Para a surpresa do loiro, que já tinha visto a menina brigar diversas vezes com o pai por conta de comida, Yeojin comeu seu almoço em silêncio, enquanto assistia Hamtaro. Deixá-la em uma parte da mesa que tinha visão para a TV foi a melhor ideia de Mingyu até o momento.

— Não quero mais. — Yeojin diz, saindo da mesa e indo para a sala.

— Ainda bem. Você já tinha comido tudo mesmo. — Mingyu diz, rindo.

Segundo o relógio, Soonyoung chegaria em uns 20 minutos, tempo suficiente para arrumar a mochila de Yeojin, dar de comer para Doyoon e, com sorte, lavar a louça.

Quando abriu a mochila da menina, tudo parecia em ordem e um bilhete estava grudado na alça. Era um papel autocolante amarelo e a única coisa que dizia era “Você fez um bom trabalho!” e um pequeno coração. Pela aparência bagunçada da caligrafia, Soonyoung havia escrito aquilo. Jihoon não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, mas apenas enfiou o papel no bolso e foi para a sala.

Assim que chegou, Soonyoung abriu a porta da sala. Os dois se encararam em lados opostos da sala. O moreno desviou o olhar para a mochila e sorriu, sem graça.

— Papai, o tio Jihoon me deu uma esponja nova! — a menina diz, correndo na direção do pai.

— Uau, querida, sério? — ele diz, fingindo surpresa, já que a ideia foi dele — Vamos pra escola?

— Vamos!

Yeojin correu até Jihoon, pegou sua mochila e abraçou suas pernas.

— Obrigada, tio. Tchau!

O loiro ficou surpreso com a ação repentina da menina, mas acenou enquanto a menina corria na direção de Mingyu, fazendo a mesma coisa e, logo depois, correndo para a porta da sala, indo na direção do corredor.

— Obrigada por cuidar dela, pessoal. Prometo pagar de algum jeito depois.

— Ei, você vai almoçar com a gente? — Jihoon pergunta.

— Ah, não. Não quero atrapalhar.

— Você não atrapalha, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung olhou para os pés, mas seu sorriso brilhante ainda era perceptível. Quando voltou a levantar a cabeça, ele encarou o loiro no fundo dos olhos.

— Bom, talvez eu apareça amanhã, então. — ele diz — Bom, eu vou indo. Até depois.

Quando Soonyoung chegou do trabalho, sua coluna parecia estar a ponto de se quebrar em dois. Depois de ficar quase 9 horas sentado atrás de uma tela de computador fazendo balanços e carregar sua filha por 6 lances de escadas porque o elevador estava com defeito, a única coisa que ele queria era deitar por, pelos menos, 3 horas. Mas ele sabia que não seria possível.

Quando entrou pela porta, Jihoon estava sozinho com Doyoon no colo, assistindo TV.

— Boa tarde, Ji.

— Trabalhou bem hoje? — ele pergunta.

— Até demais. Minhas costas estão me matando. — ele diz, colocando Yeojin no chão e se jogando no sofá.

— Tem remédio no armário da cozinha, se você precisar.

— Eu pego depois. Mas me diga, como foi a sua manhã?

— Sinceramente? — ele diz, franzindo a testa — Se o Mingyu não estivesse aqui, eu estaria ferrado. Enquanto eu não estou arrumando a Yeojin é fácil, já que ela fica quieta quando está pintando, mas como eu vou deixar o Doyoon sozinho?

— Você não tem um chiqueirinho?

— Um o quê?

— Chiqueirinho. — o outro ri — É como um cercadinho. Eu deixava a Yeojin nele quando precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu devo ter deixado na casa dos meus pais, mas eu posso pegar ele pra você amanhã.

— Bom, isso com certeza salvaria minha vida.

Soonyoung insistiu em fazer o jantar já que Jihoon tinha passado tanto sufoco durante a manhã e mesmo com o mais novo dizendo que descansou o bastante durante a tarde, o moreno botou a mão na massa na cozinha. Mas como nem tudo são rosas, enquanto todos jantavam, Doyoon fez uma surpresinha para os demais.

— Céus, Doyoon, estamos no meio do jantar. — Jihoon reclama.

— Pode deixar, eu cuido disso, eu já terminei. — o outro diz, já se levantando.

O bebê já tinha se acostumado com o moreno e agora ficava todo sorridente e bobo perto do rapaz.

Não demorou muito para os dois voltarem. Assim que Soonyoung se sentou, começou a falar:

— Ji, você reparou que o Doyoon está com gases? O cocô dele parece meio estranho também.

— Reparei, na verdade. Ele anda com algumas coisinhas na pele também, mas eu pensei que era alguma coisa que ele comeu.

— Deve ser alguma alergia. Você devia marcar uma consulta.

Jihoon mordeu o lábio.

— Eu não gosto de ir sozinho ao médico...

Soonyoung o encarou e sorriu.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou com você. Pode ser quinta? Eu tenho uma reunião antes do almoço e, provavelmente, vai acabar rápido. Pode ser às 13?

O loiro sentiu aquela sensação quente crescer em seu peito de novo. O jeito gentil e bondoso de Soonyoung, por algum motivo, sempre o deixava daquele jeito, não era uma coisa que ele conseguia controlar nem se quisesse.

Mingyu podia ter razão sobre o que tinha dito mais cedo, afinal. Era difícil esquecer alguém com quem você convive e ainda faz tanta coisa por você. Jihoon estava ferrado. E, provavelmente, apaixonado.


	7. Se você acredita em algo, comece a rezar

— A consulta foi agendada? — a recepcionista pergunta, entediada.

— Sim. Agendei com a doutora Park Minju. O nome do meu filho é Lee Doyoon.

— Bom, então é só aguardar. A doutora já vai te atender.

Soonyoung, que aguardava com Doyoon no colo, fez careta, mas foi se sentar.

— Não gostei dessa recepcionista. — o moreno sussurra — Você viu como ela foi grossa? Nós não fizemos nada pra ela!

— Ela deve estar cansada, se acalma, Soonyoung.

Como prometido, Soonyoung tinha usado seu tempo extra da hora do almoço para levar Doyoon e Jihoon ao consultório depois de deixar Yeojin na escola mais cedo. O moreno, que ainda segurava o bebê no colo, se levantou e foi até a área de brinquedos, para tentar entreter o bebê que estava agitado. A atendente ainda olhava para os dois com o canto do olho, mas Jihoon não disse nada.

Quando os dois voltaram, Soonyoung segurava um tigre de brinquedo.

— O Doyoon não quer largar isso aqui nem por um decreto.

— Tudo bem, quando formos embora eu deixo no lugar.

Doyoon tentava de todas as formas colocar as orelhas e o rabo do bichinho na boca, mas Soonyoung impedia todas as suas investidas, até que o bebê se irritou e jogou o tigre pra longe. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e apertava as próprias mãos, demonstrando sua raiva.

— Meu Deus, ele ficou bravo mesmo. — Soonyoung diz, com os olhos arregalados.

— Não se engane, o Doyoon pode ser quietinho, mas quando ele fica com raiva, é difícil de controlar.

Então, uma mulher alta sai de dentro do consultório e, obviamente, era doutora Park Minju, já que vestia um jaleco branco com seu nome bordado no bolso. Ela tinha olhos redondos e um cabelo preto bem comprido. Ela era muito bonita e não parecia ter a idade que tinha (bom, Jihoon não sabia a idade da doutora, mas considerando que a faculdade de medicina durava uns 8 anos, ele presumiu que a mulher tinha seus 30 anos).

Ela sorriu e olhou para Soonyoung.

— Você é o Lee Jihoon? Pode entrar.

— Ah, não sou eu. Sou apenas o... acompanhante. — Soonyoung respondeu, incerto.

Ela concordou e indicou para que os três entrassem no consultório. Mas claro, antes de entrarem, a secretária lançou um olhar de julgamento, quase nojo, aos rapazes.

A doutora indicou as cadeiras e os dois rapazes se sentaram, silenciosamente. Doyoon, que ainda estava no colo de Soonyoung, ficou completamente encantado com a prateleira de brinquedos atrás da Sra. Park, se jogando para frente para tentar alcançá-la. O moreno, não sabendo lidar com todo aquele malabarismo, olhou para Jihoon, como se pedisse ajuda.

— Vem aqui, Do-ya.

O bebê não queria ficar sentado no colo de jeito algum, então o loiro apenas se contentou em deixá-lo em pé, apontando para o elefante de pelúcia da doutora.

— Então, Jihoon e... qual o seu nome, senhor? — ela perguntou, pegando uma caderneta.

— Kwon Soonyoung.

— Vocês são...? — ela pergunta, sem nenhum tom malicioso ou julgador.

— Amigos. Eu nunca vim a uma consulta do Dowoon, então pedi ajuda. — Jihoon explicou.

— Entendo. Essas coisas são mesmo intimidadoras. — ela responde, com um sorriso — Vocês marcaram consulta de rotina ou ele está com algum problema?

Soonyoung ia começar a contar, mas se calou, tímido. Então, Jihoon não teve outra escolha a não ser falar, mesmo nervoso.

— Bom, ele anda tendo dores de barriga e muitos gases. Ele anda meio irritado também, principalmente na parte da noite.

— Certo... mais alguma coisa?

Dessa vez, Soonyoung completou:

— Ele tem algumas irritações na pele. Partes vermelhas.

A doutora franziu a testa, mas concordou, anotando tudo. Ela se levantou e seguiu para a maca.

— Vamos pesar e medir primeiro e depois eu converso com vocês, tudo bem?

A médica foi até o outro lado da sala, colocando uma balança em cima da maca. A balança parecia muito como aquelas que se via em açougues, mas era acolchoada e, bem, não servia pra pesar costelinhas de porco. A primeira coisa que a Dra. Park fez foi medir Doyoon, colocando-o na maca ao lado de uma régua bem grande. Ela segurou o bebê, deixou os joelhinhos retos e ajeitou a régua, apertando os olhos para conseguir ver os pequenos números gravados no objeto. Durante o processo, o bebê ficou estranhamente quieto, mas, claro, a calmaria nunca dura tanto tempo.

Assim que a doutora começou a tirar as roupas de Doyoon para colocá-lo na balança, o bebê fez um escândalo. Foram poucas as vezes que Jihoon tinha visto o filho fazer aquele tipo de escarcéu, ele nem sabia o que fazer.

Dra. Park, ao ver o rapaz desconsertado, tentou tranquilizá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, ele só está assustado, é normal.

Doyoon continuou chorando enquanto a doutora terminava de tirar suas roupas e durante a pesagem. O bebê só começou a se acalmar quando o pai colocou suas roupas de volta e o aninhou em seu colo. A doutora voltou ao seu lugar e começou a anotar algumas coisas, de novo, com sua letra aterrorizante (não tão aterrorizante quanto a caligrafia de Soonyoung, mas ainda assim, era ruim).

— Bom, eu vou pedir alguns exames de rotina. Sangue e urina. — ela diz, ainda concentrada, escrevendo — Mais um exame alérgico. Essas reações que o Doyoon anda tendo são bem comuns em crianças com intolerância a lactose.

— Alergia ao leite? — Soonyoung pergunta, franzindo a testa — Ele vai ter que parar de mamar então?

— Bom, se a alergia for mesmo confirmada depois do exame, eu posso passar a receita de um leite sem lactose pra ele. É vendido nas farmácias e é bem fácil de achar, apesar de ser um pouco mais caro. — a mulher anota e mostra o valor para os rapazes.

Jihoon suspirou. Mas é claro que seria quatro vezes o valor de uma lata de leite em pó normal. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro que ele queria o melhor para Doyoon e faria o possível e o impossível pelo filho. Mas seria hipócrita dizer que estava contente com uma mudança que iria afetar tanto seu bolso. Mas, bem, o que ele poderia fazer? Doyoon só mamava ao acordar e antes de dormir, e como o rapaz já estava começando a pensar em tirar aos poucos o leite da manhã, essa seria a desculpa perfeita.

— Sobre o exame de alergia... — Soonyoung perguntou, tímido — Demora muito pra sair o resultado?

— Ele sai na mesma hora. — ela explica — Inclusive, se vocês quiserem, eu marco o procedimento agora mesmo.

— Demora muito? Ele precisa voltar para o trabalho. — Jihoon pergunta, ajeitando o filho no colo.

— Ah, não. A enfermeira vai levá-los agora e leva 20 minutos, no máximo.

Os dois concordaram e logo, uma enfermeira baixinha entrou no cômodo, com um sorriso no rosto e uma prancheta transparente em mãos. Ela levou os três para uma sala onde eram feitas as coletas de sangue para os exames. Ela explicou que tiraria duas amostras de sangue, uma para o exame normal e outra para o exame de intolerância à lactose, e que eles ainda teriam que aguardar pois ela tiraria mais duas amostras. Enquanto isso, eles poderiam tentar coletar a urina para o outro exame.

— É seguro tirar tanto sangue assim? — Jihoon pergunta, preocupado.

— Não se preocupe, as amostras são menores. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele ficar um pouco amuado, mas nada que muita água e uma refeição reforçada não resolva.

O pai ainda parecia um pouco inquieto. Percebendo isso, Soonyoung afagou seus cabelos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Ji. São só alguns exames.

— Por que você sempre passa a mão no meu cabelo, como se eu fosse um cachorro? — o rapaz pergunta, franzindo a testa.

— Bom, você parece mesmo um cachorrinho... um spitz-alemão, talvez? — recebendo um olhar aterrorizante de Jihoon, o rapaz explica: — É brincadeira. Eu passo a mão porque seu cabelo é macio e eu gosto. Quer que eu pare?

Nessa hora, Doyoon, que até agora encarava o rosto de Soonyoung com muito interessante, olhou para cima, como se esperasse a resposta do pai. Mas Jihoon demorou para formular uma frase. Ele não se incomodava com o ato e não queria que parasse, mas seria muito vergonhoso falar em voz alto.

— Eu não me importo com isso. — ele diz, tentando ao máximo parecer desinteressado — Era só uma pergunta.

Soonyoung não teve tempo de responder, já que a enfermeira voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com uma seringa e três recipientes, dois para o sangue e um para a urina, provavelmente. Ela pediu que Jihoon se sentasse na cadeira elevada junto com Doyoon e que segurasse seu bracinho enquanto ela amarrava uma borracha ao redor. O coração do pai partiu em diversos pedaços enquanto o filho chorava e batia os pés, tentando sair dali. A coleta pareceu durar 20 minutos, mas quando finalmente acabou, o rapaz abraçou o bebê forte contra seu peito, enquanto ele soluçava de tanto chorar. Até Soonyoung, com uma expressão dolorida de pena, afagava as costas do bebê, tentando acalmá-lo.

Quando Doyoon finalmente se acalmou, a enfermeira deu uma dose de algo que provavelmente era leite e disse para eles esperarem 10 minutos, então os dois rapazes decidiram coletar a urina do bebê. Para isso, pediram algumas instruções para a enfermeira, que tentou orientar de forma bem simples, mas que não ajudou muito nenhum dos dois.

— Eu miro e você coloca o potinho? — Soonyoung pergunta.

— Você não vai colocar a mão no _pipi_ do meu filho. — o outro responde — Além disso, por que eu tenho que me sujar de xixi?

Os dois já estavam no banheiro tirando as calças de Doyoon enquanto discutiam.

— Ji, você nem sabe mirar! Você mija sentado.

— Para a sua informação, mijar sentado ajuda a evitar o câncer de próstata. — o outro diz, segurando o bebê nu no colo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Soonyoung se deu por vencido e concordou em segurar o recipiente. Demorou um pouco para fazer que Doyoon finalmente urinasse, mas, diferente do que os dois rapazes tinham pensando, não foi tão difícil. Inevitavelmente, um deles acabou se molhando um pouco, mas nada que um pouco de sabonete e álcool em gel não resolvesse. 

Os três voltaram para a sala de exames a tempo de a enfermeira tirar a segunda amostra. Doyoon chorou tão alto quanto a primeira vez, mas o bebê parecia mais estar com raiva do que com dor. A terceira vez foi a pior, ele estava cansado e sonolento, então o escândalo foi ampliado até chegar no seu máximo.

Ao saírem do consultório, Jihoon parou na recepção para falar sobre os exames:

— Com licença. — ele diz, se aproximando — Quando os exames estarão prontos?

A mulher o encarou, com o mesmo olhar de desprezo e respondeu:

— Fica pronto ainda hoje. Pode vir buscar antes de fecharmos.

— Que horas vocês fecham?

— Tem uma placa na porta. É só ler.

Jihoon sentiu o sangue ferver e teve que usar todas as suas forças para não gritar com aquela mal educada. Soonyoung, provavelmente vendo que o rapaz estava a ponto de fazer algo que se arrependeria, tocou seu ombro e disse:

— Ji, vamos embora. Eu volto aqui depois e resolvo as coisas, não se preocupe.

Jihoon saiu do consultório, mas estava tomado por um ódio descomunal por aquela secretaria. Quando entrou no carro, bateu a porta forte, enquanto prendia o filho no seu bebê conforto. O outro rapaz apenas se sentou no banco de motorista e esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse.

— Não quer se sentar aqui na frente? — Soonyoung pergunta.

— Eu só quero ir embora, por favor.

A voz do menor misturava raiva e receio. Ele sabia o porquê de ter sido tratado daquele jeito, mas estava tentando de todas as formas acreditar que não era o que ele estava pensando. Ele só queria voltar pra casa, tomar um banho e gritar com o seu travesseiro. Gritar o mais baixo possível, na verdade, porque já que estava na hora do sono da tarde de Doyoon.

— Ji, hoje é a sua vez de cozinhar o jantar?

— É. Por quê?

— Não precisa preparar nada hoje. — ele diz, olhando para Jihoon pelo retrovisor — Vou comprar pizza pra gente, pode ser?

— Sério? Mas hoje é quinta-feira. — o outro diz, franzindo a testa.

— Sempre é dia para pizza, Ji. — Soonyoung sorri.

— A secretaria fez o quê?

Jeonghan e Seungcheol estavam na casa de Jihoon. Apesar de morarem bem perto, o casal raramente tinha tempo de ir ver o afilhado, por conta da rotina apertada de ambos. Mas hoje (justo hoje), eles tiraram um tempo para almoçar junto com Jihoon e o filho. Trouxeram, sorridentes, marmitas feitas por eles mesmos, mas assim que viram o semblante abatido do amigo, começaram as perguntas, então ele não teve escolha a não ser contar tudo o que acontecera no consultório médico. Os dois escutaram tudo com uma expressão de raiva misturada com algo que parecia familiaridade, fazendo Jihoon se sentir ainda pior.

— Ela nos tratou muito mal. Acho nunca me senti tão desprezado na vida. — ele diz, dando uma colherada de sopa na boca de Doyoon.

— Ei, deixa que eu dou de comer pra ele. — Jeonghan diz, de cenho franzido — O pobrezinho vai ter indigestão se continuar olhando sua cara de tristeza.

— Vocês não fizeram nada? Se fosse eu teria mandado demitir essa idiota. — Seungcheol diz, indignado.

Jihoon conhecia bem o amigo para poder confirmar a informação.

— Soonyoung ficou irritado da primeira vez, mas da segunda ele estava tentando mais me acalmar do que brigar. Por mim, eu já tinha colocado aquele lugar abaixo.

E isso era uma mentira. O rapaz não gostava de brigas, era do tipo que guardava toda a raiva para si e gritava sozinho dentro de casa com o travesseiro. Ele nunca encostaria um único dedo em alguém, até porque provavelmente perderia feio.

— Ele parece _aquele_ tipo de cara. — Jeonghan diz para ninguém em especial, ainda prestando atenção em Doyoon.

— Que tipo de cara?

— Que se mantém calmo perto das pessoas para não deixá-las ainda mais irritadas. Tenho plena certeza que ele acabaria com a raça dela se estivesse sozinho.

— Ele não bateria numa mulher. — Jihoon diz, fazendo bico.

— Também acho. Geralmente essas pessoas são passivo-agressivas. Mas eles sempre vão achar um jeito de se vingar, acredite. — Seungcheol comenta — Digo isso porque o Han é assim. Eu conheço a peça.

— Espero que você esteja errado porque o Soonyoung vai passar na clínica pegar o resultado dos exames depois do trabalho.

Os dois amigos ficaram em silêncio.

— Se você acredita em alguma entidade, — Seungcheol começa — é melhor começar a rezar para que ele não faça nenhuma besteira.

Soonyoung pediu para sair alguns minutos antes do fim do expediente para poder buscar o resultado dos exames. Ele não estava muito animado para entrar naquele lugar, mas fez um esforço porque sabia que era algo importante. Ele queria voltar para aquela idade onde você não precisa fazer tudo por conta própria. Era um saco ser adulto.

Ele pisou no acelerador. Não podia demorar mais que 10 minutos senão se atrasaria para buscar Yeojin na escola. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, a secretária da escola ligou desesperada porque a menina estava soluçando de tanto chorar. Soonyoung teve que dormir junto com a menina por uma semana para compensar o susto.

Assim que chegou na clínica, ele respirou fundo, tomando todo o fôlego e a paciência que podia antes de entrar.

Quando entrou, a secretária o encarou, mas logo voltou a digitar no computador, ignorando totalmente sua presença. Soonyoung respirou fundo e encostou no balcão.

— Eu vim buscar um exame.

Ela olhou, entediada e perguntou:

— Qual o nome?

— Lee Doyoon.

Ela procurou preguiçosamente na gaveta, passando os dedos lentamente por cada exame e repetindo a ação pelo menos 3 vezes antes de achar a pasta de Doyoon.

— Seu documento. — ela diz, estendendo a mão.

Soonyoung entregou seu ID e a moça fez a mesma coisa. Conferiu três vezes o nome do documento e o da ficha.

— Só podemos entregar os exames para os responsáveis legais da criança. Volta amanhã com o Sr. Lee e eu te darei o resultado. — ela diz, e o encara.

Soonyoung estava a ponto de explodir. Ele se debruçou sobre o balcão, dando uma risada, que logo se tornou um semblante sério. A secretária não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, apenas encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Me dê o telefone.

— Não. É propriedade...

— Me dê o telefone. — ele diz, firme.

A mulher pressiona os lábios, mas acaba entregando o telefone fixo da secretaria. Soonyoung disca o número de Jihoon e aguarda até o rapaz atender.

— Oi, querido.

— _Soonyoung? Onde você tá? E que história é essa de querido?_

— Estou no consultório da pediatria. Eu não posso pegar os resultados dos exames a não ser q eu seja o responsável legal do Doyoon. — enquanto falava, ele encarava a mulher friamente — Será que você pode falar com a secretária, apenas pra confirmar que estamos noivos? Acho que assim eu consigo pelo menos pegar os resultados do meu _filho_.

— _Céus, Soonyoung._ — Jihoon faz uma pausa — _Passe o telefone pra essa maldita._

Soonyoung, com um sorriso falso, passa o telefone para a secretária, que encarava todo o teatro com a boca levemente aberta de pura confusão, desconsertada. Ela trocou algumas palavras com Jihoon, às vezes olhando de canto de olho para o outro rapaz, que esperava pacientemente de braços cruzados. Assim que desligou, ela o encarou.

— Nós não nos responsabilizaremos por qualquer problema que o exame conter, já que não foi o responsável legal que buscou. Preciso que você assine um contrato dizendo que está ciente disso. — ela diz, entregando uma folha de papel.

Soonyoung assinou e pegou, finalmente, os resultados dos exames. Quando estava saindo, ele ouviu a mulher resmungando:

— Que droga, esse _tipo_ de gente só traz problema.

Ele se virou lentamente, encarando-a bem.

— Pode ter certeza de que eu serei o menor dos seus problemas quando eu fizer uma reclamação pra sua chefe.

Soonyoung tinha chegado há alguns minutos, trazendo duas caixas e sua filha, que estava emburrada. Segundo a menininha, o pai não quis comprar a sobremesa que ela pediu e ainda por cima, comprou pizza de queijo, que ela odiava. Apesar de ter dito que não gostava, a menina comeu quase dois pedaços inteiros. Além da pizza de queijo, o rapaz também comprou uma pizza vegetariana sem queijo, para que Doyoon pudesse comer sem ficar com dor de barriga depois.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, os dois finalmente tocam no assunto da clínica de pediatria.

— Então... — Jihoon começa — o que foi aquilo de “querido”?

— Desculpe, — o outro diz, rindo — mas eu precisava pegar os resultados em menos de 10 minutos, mas aquela secretária não colaborava. Ela fazia de propósito.

— Eu estava tão irritado com isso. Queria ter tido coragem para falar alguma coisa.

— Não precisa. — Soonyoung diz, e depois dá um gole no seu refrigerante — Mandei um e-mail para a Dr. Park reclamando da postura dessa mulher.

O outro quase se engasgou.

— Você fez o quê? — ele exclamou, ainda com a boca cheia de pizza.

— Eu não podia ficar quieto, Ji. Ela estava sendo homofóbica e nós não somos nem um casal, imagina o que ela faria se fosse dois homens ou duas mulheres que realmente namorassem.

Jihoon não queria nem imaginar o quanto deve ser desconfortável ser julgado por simplesmente existir.

— Não se preocupe, nós acharemos outra pediatra na semana que vem, eu prometo. — Soonyoung diz, se levantando e indo lavar os pratos — Não quero que você passe por coisas assim nunca mais, Ji.

E mais uma vez o coração de Lee Jihoon, traiu seu cérebro, quando começou a bater mais forte assim que Kwon Soonyoung lhe disse coisas doces.


	8. Você disse Pororo Park?

— Yeojin, querida, não pegue comida do prato do Doyoon. — Soonyoung diz, tirando os pratos da mesa de jantar para serem lavados.

Fazia mais de dois meses que os quatro estavam morando juntos e a rotina já estava entrando nos eixos. Os trabalhos domésticos tinham sido divididos de acordo com os horários dos dois rapazes, então Jihoon ficava com as manhãs e as tardes, já que Soonyoung estava no trabalho, e o mais velho ficava com as noites e os finais de semana. Por isso hoje, um sábado, o almoço e louça ficavam por sua conta.

Era verdade que ambos tinham muito trabalho, principalmente por agora terem duas crianças, mas o fato de terem o apoio um do outro era crucial para ambos. Soonyoung já era acostumado com tal auxílio, já que antes morava com os pais, mas para Jihoon, que morou “sozinho” por pelo menos 10 anos, por conta da ausência frequência do pai, ter alguém com que pudesse contar quase 24 horas por dia era algo quase inimaginável.

Jihoon estava se preparando para esticar as pernas no sofá e fazer Doyoon tirar sua soneca da tarde, quando ouviu uma voz vindo da cozinha:

— Ji, pode vir aqui um momento?

O rapaz encarou Yeojin, que estava sentada no chão brincando com seus bloquinhos coloridos.

— Yeojin, o tio já volta. Fique quietinha, tá bom?

A menininha concordou, balançando a cabeça várias vezes, sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos dos seus brinquedos.

— Me chamou?

Soonyoung ainda estava na pia, lavando a louça com suas luvas amarelas de borracha, que evitavam que ele tocasse na tão temível: comida molhada. Quando ficaram sem as tais luvas, o rapaz quase chorou ao ter que limpar o ralo da pia.

— Ji, será que o Doyoon pode ouvir o que eu vou falar? — ele pergunta, ao ver o bebê no colo do outro.

— Que tipo de conversa você tem em mente, Soonyoung? — Jihoon diz, franzindo a testa.

O mais velho arregala os olhos.

— Não é nada disso! É que eu queria passear com vocês hoje.

— Passear? Você quer ir onde?

— No COEX Mall, no P-O-R-O-R-O P-A-R-K. — ele soletra, quase num sussurro.

Jihoon demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que o rapaz dizia, mas quando ligou os pontos, percebeu por quê ele estava sussurrando. Yeojin era maluca pelo desenho do pinguim e sempre pedia para ir vê-lo no tal parque que Soonyoung havia mencionado.

— Por que a Yeojin não pode ouvir?

— Não queria que ela ficasse sabendo antes de confirmar que você poderia ir também. — ele diz, finalmente terminando a louça — Então, o que acha? Quer ir hoje? Podemos ir semana que vem, se você preferir.

Quando Soonyoung fazia esse tipo de coisa, Jihoon não conseguia evitar as borboletas no estômago e o calor nas bochechas. Apesar de morarem juntos, eles se conheciam há pouquíssimo tempo, mas, mesmo assim, o mais velho era sempre muito gentil e sempre se preocupava com os sentimentos e opiniões do outro, como fazia agora. E, por algum motivo, Jihoon ficava extremamente tocado, como se estivesse finalmente fazendo parte de uma família de verdade.

— Por mim está bom. — ele concorda — Podemos ir às 15:00? É quando o Doyoon acorda da soneca.

Soonyoung sorri.

— Combinado, então.

Os quatro ainda estavam no carro quando Yeojin e Jihoon começaram a ficar impacientes. Soonyoung já tinha rodado o estacionamento pelo menos três vezes, mas não estava achando nem uma mísera vaga livre.

— Por que essa droga está tão cheia? — o mais novo resmunga.

— Desculpe, Ji. — Soonyoung diz, forçando um sorriso — Não sabia que estava tão lotado assim.

Jihoon se arrependeu de ter dito aquelas palavras logo depois que elas saíram de sua boca. Soonyoung tinha pensado em algo legal para as crianças e ele estava reclamando de uma coisa que nem mesmo estava sob o controle deles.

— Tá tudo bem. Acho que vale a pena no final, certo?

Soonyoung sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Depois de mais algumas voltas, uma vaga apareceu, milagrosamente. Yeojin parecia estar prestes a subir pelas portas do veículo de tão ansiosa que estava para sair logo daquele carro. Segundo o pai, a menininha nunca tinha ido num shopping tão grande quanto o COEX Mall. Até mesmo Doyoon parecia ansioso. No caminho para a entrada das lojas, o bebê hora ou outra dava alguns gritinhos, como se quisesse falar, coisa que não fazia com tanta frequência, só quando queria algo ou queria chamar atenção. E em todas as vezes, Soonyoung conversava com ele, como estava fazendo agora.

— É mesmo, Do-ya? Você está ansioso, não é? Eu também estou. O que você quer fazer primeiro, ein?

O rapaz olhou para Jihoon.

— Você conversa bastante com ele?

— Acho que sim…

— É importante. E ele gosta.

— Eu também, papai! — Yeojin diz, puxando sua mão.

— Claro que gosta! O que você quer fazer primeiro, meu amor? — o pai diz, sorrindo.

— Brincar! E “sovete” com o tio Jihoon.

— Sorvete? O tio Jihoon vai comprar sorvete pra você?

A menininha concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo para o outro, arrancando-lhe um riso e aquecendo seu coração.

Soonyoung achou que os olhinhos de Yeojin tinham virado diamantes, de tão brilhantes que estavam quando finalmente viu os brinquedos do parque. O pai não conseguiu conter seu sorriso. A garotinha saiu em disparada na direção dos brinquedos, sendo seguida pelos outros três. Sua primeira parada foi a roda “gigante”, que tinha no máximo 3 metros de altura.

— Papai, vou pro alto! Olha!

Jihoon se aproximou e falou baixinho.

— Vou ver alguns brinquedos para o Doyoon, eu já volto.

Soonyoung concordou, enquanto pegava seu celular para tirar algumas fotos enquanto Yeojin gritava e balançava os braços por estar na parte mais alta. O rapaz estava se sentindo um pouco distante da filha nos últimos tempos por conta de todo o trabalho e o cansaço, então, ele sentia era importante participar e registrar os momentos que passavam juntos.

Quando a menininha voltou, olhou de um lado para o outro, procurando algo.

— Cadê o tio Jihoon?

— Ele foi brincar com o Doyoon, quer procurar eles? — Soonyoung diz, agachado.

— Sim!

Ele estendeu a mão para a menina, mas ela apenas disse algo que o pai não entendeu e foi andando na frente, chamando pelo nome de Jihoon.

Não foi muito difícil achar os dois, principalmente com Yeojin indicando sua localização. Logo que o mais novo escutou a menina, ele acenou, no meio de uma piscina de quadrados de espuma. Jihoon estava sentado na beirada, junto com mais alguns pais preocupados, enquanto Doyoon estava no meio das formas, se divertindo, jogando-as para o alto.

Yeojin chegou afobada para contar o que tinha acontecido nos 2 minutos que Jihoon esteve “fora”.

— Tio Jihoon, eu tava no alto! E depois no baixo! E foi muito legal. — ela diz, toda embolada.

O rapaz olhou para Soonyoung, como se pedisse a tradução livre de toda a frase.

— Ela disse que foi muito alto e que foi muito legal.

— Sério? Será que eu posso ir também?

Ela nega com a cabeça.

— Você é muito grande.

— É a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. — Jihoon diz, agora, olhando para o pai da menina.

Soonyoung não conseguiu conter o riso, que foi seguido pelo amigo.

Yeojin e Doyoon ficaram um tempo brincando na piscina. A menininha mergulhava e jogava as espumas quadradas para o alto, se enturmando com algumas outras crianças da sua idade, enquanto o bebê explorava esse território desconhecido, sem a ajuda do pai (para o desespero de Jihoon). Agora que o menino estava conseguindo engatinhar livremente e até ficar de pé com ajuda de apoios, o pai ficava duas vezes mais preocupado do que antes. Soonyoung entendia. Já tinha passado por isso também.

Depois de algum tempo, Yeojin se cansou das amigas novas e foi correndo até o pai.

— Papai, cavalinho! Cavalo que gira!

Soonyoung franziu a testa, tentando decifrar o que a menina estava dizendo. Existe esse mito de que os pais sempre sabem o que os filhos estão dizendo, mas a verdade é que os pais só fingem. Ok, não todas as vezes. Mas de vez em quando é necessário apenas sorrir e concordar.

— É mesmo, querida?

— Cavalo que gira!

O rapaz continuou com uma expressão completamente confusa até Jihoon o cutucar.

— Acho que ela quer dizer “cavalo que gira”. — ele diz, apontando para o carrossel — Ela estava animada pra ir pra lá mais cedo.

A boca de Soonyoung formou um “o”, quando finalmente entendeu.

— Cavalos que giram. Você quer ir lá?

Yeojin abriu um sorriso enorme e pegou a mão do pai, arrastando-o para o grande carrossel instalado no parque. Era engraçado ver o jeito desengonçado que a menina corria.

Não havia nenhuma fila, então, Soonyoung apenas se sentou em um dos cavalos de mentira, colocando sua filha na sua frente para que ela pudesse se segurar na barra de ferro. Antes do carrossel começar a rodar, Jihoon e Doyoon conseguiram chegar a tempo de se acomodarem e outro cavalinho, bem do lado do outro rapaz. Yeojin gritou, empolgadíssima, assim que o brinquedo deu início.

Apesar de não ser uma pessoa muito fresca, Soonyoung tinha problemas com coisas em movimento. Ele ficava enjoado facilmente. Ele evitava de todas as maneiras ficar na parte de trás do carro, já que passava muito mal e mesmo quando criança, evitava balanços e gira-giras por conta desse pequeno problema. Bom, não foi diferente com o carrossel. Já na segunda volta, sua cabeça começou a doer e seu corpo ficou molenga, mas tudo que ele podia fazer era segurar firme na barra de ferro e não cair de cima do cavalo.

O rapaz já estava quase pedindo arrego quando o carrossel finalmente parou.

— Vamos para outro brinquedo, querida? — ele diz, já saindo de cima do animal de ferro.

— De novo! De novo!

Soonyoung olhou em desespero para Jihoon, que continuava no brinquedo com Doyoon sentado em sua perna. Percebendo o olhar do outro, o mais novo pergunta:

— Você tá bem, Soonyoung?

— Estou completamente tonto. Preciso sair desse terror giratório. Você pode ficar com a Yeojin pra mim?

— Claro. — ele diz, indo para trás, dando espaço para a menina — Coloque ela aqui.

Yeojin não reclamou, já que sua única preocupação era a volta de carrossel e não seu pai prestes a ter um colapso. A menina acenou enquanto o pai descia do brinquedo e ia direto para um banco, fechar os olhos e tentar se recompor.

Assim que Soonyoung finalmente tomou fôlego, foi para perto do carrossel, observar os três. Demorou um tempinho até o cavalo branco de crina colorida fazer a curva e fazer-se visível. Assim que Jihoon viu o mais velho, cutucou Yeojin e apontou. A menininha abriu um sorriso enorme e acenou, energeticamente. O pai acenou de volta pouco antes do cavalo desaparecer novamente.

Na segunda volta, porém, o rapaz não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jihoon. O rapaz tinha uma expressão de felicidade tão pura e doce, quase como um anjo. E não só suas ações eram angelicais, como sua aparência também. O cabelo loiro, agora um tanto comprido demais, caia em seus olhos apertados pelo sorriso, as covinhas que quase serviam de enfeite para as suas bochechas e os lábios rosados que pareciam mais doces que marshmallow. Vê-lo assim, com as crianças, o fazia pensar sobre como ficaria feliz de ter uma família como aquela por pelo menos uma pequena fração de segundo.

Na mesma hora, o sorriso de Soonyoung se desfez. No que raios estava pensando? Uma família? Com Jihoon? Mesmo se quisesse, não poderia. Jihoon já havia dito que gostava de garotas e o mais velho respeitava a orientação dele, e vice versa. Talvez, seus sentimentos estivessem apenas confusos, já que o loiro o ajudou tanto num momento difícil. Não podia manter esses tipos de pensamento sobre ele. Não podia e não manteria esses pensamentos sobre Jihoon.

— Ei, Soonyoung, você está bem? — Jihoon diz, do lado do rapaz.

— Jihoon! — ele grita, surpreso — Me desculpe, não te vi chegando.

— As crianças estão com fome. — o outro diz, com um olhar desconfiado.

— Vamos comer, então. Eu pago.

Com uma mão Soonyoung segurou a filha e com a outra, guiou Jihoon, passando o braço por detrás do rapaz e pressionando o final de sua coluna. Porém, quando percebeu o gesto, tirou a mão rapidamente, colocando-a no bolso da calça. Recebeu uma expressão indecifrável do mais novo, que o fez desviar o olhar para o outro lado. Ele não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa. Era uma coisa que seus pais fariam, ou Seungkwan e Hansol. Ele e Jihoon não deveriam. Não poderiam. Mesmo que, no fundo, Soonyoung quisesse.

  
  


— Não! Não quero, papai! — Yeojin esperneava.

— Querida, nós já tomamos sorvete, agora tá na hora de ir pra casa. — o pai da menina dizia, tentando acalmá-la.

— Não, não quero!

Soonyoung olhou para Jihoon quase implorando por ajuda, mas o rapaz tinha uma expressão tão confusa quanto. As pessoas começavam a encarar os quatro e o moreno estava começando a se irritar. Ele, então, se agachou e olhou nos olhos da filha, segurando-a pelos bracinhos.

— Querida, nós vamos embora agora. Outro dia eu te trago de novo, mas hoje, o passeio acabou. — ele diz, firme.

Yeojin o encarou com os olhos arregalados, mas sem lágrimas, típico sinal que era apenas birra e que ela não estava realmente chateada. Com isso, Soonyoung pegou a filha no colo e saiu andando na direção da saída do shopping, sendo seguido por Jihoon que dava passos largos para alcançar o ritmo rápido do mais velho.

O mais novo percebeu que Soonyoung estava bem cansado, quase exausto, na verdade, como se toda sua energia tivesse ficado dentro do Pororo Park. Estava tão desconsertado que quase esqueceu a filha sentada no posto de pagamento do estacionamento. Felizmente, ele percebeu ainda na porta, então apenas disfarçou e a chamou pelo nome.

Estavam caminhando até o carro, quando Jihoon olhou em volta e arregalou os olhos, quase em pânico.

— Cadê a Yeojin?

— Ela…

Soonyoung olhou para sua direita, onde a menina estava. Bom, deveria estar, pelo menos. Um desespero subiu na garganta do rapaz que olhava em volta e apenas via carros e mais carros.

Ele e Jihoon começaram a gritar pelo nome da menina enquanto corriam pelo estacionamento de ponta a ponta. Depois de algumas voltas pelo local, os dois ouviram também a voz de Yeojin:

— Papai, eu estou aqui!

— Querida, fique onde você está! O papai já está indo.

Apesar de ter chamado pelo pai, que a achou primeiro, foi Jihoon que gritou e balançou as mãos até Soonyoung finalmente o enxergar e ir correndo como um foguete na direção deles. Yeojin estava sentada em um bloco de concreto amarelo com cara de choro enquanto o outro rapaz tentava acalmá-la, ação um pouco complicada já que carregava o filho e seus braços já estavam dormentes.

O mais velho se ajoelho rapidamente e agarrou a filha num abraço apertado, surpreendendo o outro, que apenas encarou a cena alguns passos de distância.

Quando Soonyoung afastou um pouco o rosto que, até agora estava enterrado no ombro da filha, Jihoon se surpreendeu ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam até seu pescoço. Ele nunca o tinha visto chorar em todo esse tempo que se conheciam e parecia um momento íntimo demais, então o mais novo apenas desviou o olhar.

— Yeojin, você está bem? Se machucou? — o pai diz, com a voz embargada.

— Papai, não chora! — a menina diz, chorando logo em seguida.

— Não, querida, não precisa chorar! O papai está bem, olha! Estou sorrindo.

— Mentiroso! — a menina diz, ainda chorando.

— Está tudo bem. Vamos pra casa, querida.

Soonyoung pegou a filha no colo, cutucou o ombro do mais novo, com um sorriso doce e disse um “obrigado” tão baixo que mais pareceu um sussurro. Apenas uma palavra foi suficiente para Jihoon ficar de olhos marejados também, mas ele apenas fungou e caminhou até o carro.

  
  


Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, Yeojin e Doyoon já estavam dormindo, então os dois rapazes tiveram um tempo sozinhos depois daquele dia tão… incomum.

Jihoon estava sentado na poltrona de couro da sala escolhendo algum filme na Netflix quando Soonyoung se jogou no sofá ao lado, colocando o braço sobre os olhos. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, em silêncio, apenas com o som de alguns trailers na TV. Até que um filme começou e o mais velho se ajeitou no sofá.

— Então… — Jihoon começou, ainda encarando a televisão — Você quer conversar? Você parece meio pra baixo.

— Desculpe se eu preocupei você chorando daquele jeito. Eu ando meio sensível quando o assunto é a Yeojin. — ele suspira — Parece que eu estou deixando ela de lado, entende?

— Soonyoung, a Yeojin é uma menina maravilhosa e isso é por sua causa. — o mais novo diz, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos — Você a criou muito bem. Não é por que agora você precisa trabalhar mais que ela vai deixar de te amar ou algo do tipo.

O rapaz corou um pouco e sorriu forçado, com os olhos marejados.

— Eu sei disso, Ji. Mas é como se não soubesse, sabe? Parece que nós estamos nos distanciando tanto. É torturante.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Jihoon o encarou com determinação.

— Soonyoung, eu nunca contei sobre essa parte da minha vida para ninguém, então que isso não saía daqui, por favor. — ele fez uma pausa — Meu pai nunca foi presente. Ele era presidente da empresa que você trabalha e isso demanda muito tempo da vida dele. Eu morei numa casa enorme num condomínio fechado sendo cuidado por empregados por mais tempo do que eu posso lembrar. Eu nunca via meu pai em casa porque ele vivia no escritório e eu era proibido de entrar. Eu tinha tudo que você pode imaginar, menos o amor dele. Eu tenho muita experiência em não ser amado de volta e eu conheço um pai que não se esforça de longe.

O rapaz fez outra pausa, essa mais longa.

— Eu não vejo nada disso em você, Soonyoung. Você ama a Yeojin mais do que tudo e consegue demonstrar isso, o que não é fácil, acredite. Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

Jihoon o encarou com um meio sorriso. O meio sorriso mais sincero e calmante que Soonyoung já recebera.

Ouvir tudo aquilo foi como uma faca de dois gumes. Vê-lo falar tão naturalmente sobre o amor que não recebera na infância fazia Soonyoung querer chorar e abraçá-lo forte, mas não o fez porque sabia que não seria apreciado. Apesar de tudo, Jihoon quis ajudá-lo e isso era suficiente.

 _Esqueça o que estava imaginando antes_ , Soonyoung pensou. Ele estava apaixonado e lutaria para conseguir o que queria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pororo Park existe mesmo e fica no COEX Mall em Seoul. Eu assisti um video e tive ele como base pros brinquedos: https://youtu.be/hZHdrIaHMYA


	9. Completo caos... e chocolate quente

Jihoon parecia nervoso essa manhã, como se tivesse dormido em um colchão cheio de espinhos. Se sua cara matinal já não era pra lá das mais animadas, sua expressão de agora poderia muito bem dar pesadelos.

— Ei, hyung, você pode ficar com Doyoon essa tarde pra mim?

Soonyoung o olhou surpreso. Era muito difícil ser chamado de "hyung" e ele não sabia se era um bom ou mau sinal.

— Ah. Ah, claro que posso. Você tem algum compromisso hoje?

— Reunião com o meu _pai_. — ele diz a última palavra com um tom claro de desprezo.

Bom, pelo menos sua expressão de poucos amigos tinha uma boa explicação, considerando que o Sr. Lee era a pessoa que Jihoon mais odiava na face da Terra.

— Sem problemas. O Wonwoo vai vir pra cá hoje, tudo bem por você?

— O quê? Ah, claro, tudo bem.

O moreno não conseguia não ficar preocupado.

— Você não quer que eu te dê uma carona até a empresa? — Soonyoung pergunta, colocando café para ambos.

— Não se preocupe comigo, eu pego um táxi.

— Fica difícil não se preocupar quando você está com essa cara, Ji. — o rapaz murmura.

Jihoon deu um sorriso sem graça, com as bochechas rubras. Ele hesitou, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os dois puderam escutar um choro vindo do quarto.

— Bom, o dia finalmente começou. — o loiro diz, já se levantando.

Às 3 da tarde, quando Jihoon finalmente conseguiu fazer Doyoon tirar um cochilo. Soonyoung esperava que o rapaz saísse do quarto usando terno e gravata, considerando que teria uma reunião na empresa, mas quando saiu, ele vestia calças jeans, uma camiseta branca por baixo de uma jaqueta azul-marinho e um tênis que deixava seu pé grande demais. Ele colocava algumas pastas numa bolsa de mão que era de uma marca caríssima, o que deixou o mais velho pensando quanto ele ganhava por escrever músicas.

— Você não precisa usar terno na reunião?

— Não é como se eu fosse visitar o presidente da Coréia. — ele diz, colocando um boné — Só vou entregar umas músicas e conversar sobre próximos comebacks, nada demais.

Yeojin, que estava no quarto procurando algo para brincar veio correndo desajeitadamente até a sala com alguns papéis que misturavam uma caligrafia apressada e alguns rabiscos.

— Tó, tio Jihoon. É seu. — ela diz, estendendo os papéis para o rapaz.

— Oh, eu quase me esqueci! Muito obrigada, minha pequena. — ele responde, com um grande sorriso e um afagar nos cabelos da garotinha.

Soonyoung sentiu o coração apertando um pouco. “ _Minha_ pequena”. Era apenas demais para o seu coração levemente apaixonado lidar.

A campainha tocou, avisando que Wonwoo tinha chegado. O rapaz vestia um conjunto de moletom e uma mochila nas costas.

— Olá, pessoal. — ele diz, acenando — Prontos para algumas partidas de videogame?

— Desculpe te decepcionar, Wonwoo, mas seu melhor jogador terá uma reunião importante.

Wonwoo pareceu realmente decepcionado.

— O quê? É sério? Jogar com o Soonyoung é muito chato, ele só consegue perder.

— Tenho que rever meu grupo de amigos.

— Não é como se eu estivesse mentindo, de qualquer jeito.

— Bom, eu vou indo, antes de vocês começarem uma DR. — Jihoon diz e se vira para Yeojin — Tchau, Yeojin. Tome conta dos três bagunceiros pro titio, certo?

— Certo! — ela diz, animadíssima.

Jihoon se aproximou de Soonyoung, afagou seu braço com um sorriso e se despediu dele, acenando para Wonwoo enquanto saia pela porta.

— Vocês estão namorando ou é algo mais como dois amigos apaixonados? — Wonwoo diz, depois que a porta se fecha.

O trajeto de táxi pareceu durar horas. Jihoon só queria acabar logo com essa reunião. Não entenda do jeito errado, o loiro adorava compor e a música já era parte da sua vida, mas trabalhar para Lee Junhee era parecido com cutucar uma ferida todas as vezes que tinha que olhar para o homem.

Ao chegar lá, o loiro botou o boné e uma máscara, tentando evitar que qualquer pessoa conhecida o visse no prédio, mas, é claro, não funcionou.

Um garoto estava no saguão e quando viu Jihoon, abriu um grande sorriso, correndo na sua direção.

— Hyung? Quanto tempo não te via por aqui, Jihoon hyung! Pensei que tinha esquecido da gente.

Aquele era Lee Chan. Os dois haviam se conhecido alguns anos atrás, quando o compositor passava mais tempo do que deveria na empresa e o outro ainda era trainee. Chan o admirava muito e sempre pedia por dicas de composição, apesar de seu forte ser sua dança impecável.

— Ah, oi, Chan. Ahn, como vão os garotos?

— Todos estão bem, estamos nos preparando para o próximo comeback. — ele começa, animado — Como vai o Doyoon? Você devia trazê-lo para ver o nosso ensaio algum dia!

— Ah, claro. Bom, eu tenho uma reunião com o Sr. Lee, nos vemos mais tarde. Mande um “oi” pro Daydream por mim. — ele diz, indo na direção das escadas.

— Venha nos visitar mais vezes!

Jihoon gostava dos garotos, mas toda a situação com seu progenitor era tão complicada, que ele não podia prometer que voltaria tantas vezes para vê-los. Já era difícil comparecer às reuniões trimestrais, imagine todos os meses.

Ao chegar no segundo andar, o assistente de Junhee estava o esperando.

— O Sr. Lee está esperando.

Ele não estava brincando quando disse isso. Junhee estava na cabeceira da mesa de reuniões, parecendo impaciente. Ele, como sempre, vestia um terno risca de giz, o cabelo cortado curto e bem ajeitado. Assim que viu o filho entrando na sala, tirou os óculos, descansando-o na mesa.

— Está atrasado, Jihoon.

— Não é como se eu quisesse vir, realmente. — o rapaz murmurou.

O homem fingiu não ouvir e continuou.

— Como está o meu neto?

— O meu filho está ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. — Jihoon diz, num tom ácido — Podemos ir direto ao ponto agora?

O loiro puxou uma pasta de dentro da bolsa, colocou e a empurrou, fazendo-a deslizar por toda a mesa até chegar nas mãos do homem, que o encarou com um quê de desaprovação, mas pegou mesmo assim.

— O pendrive com as bases está aí dentro.

O homem pegou as folhas e passou os olhos por todas elas. Ele tinha uma expressão de desinteresse, a mesma de quando Jihoon mostrava suas provas nos primeiros anos escolares. O rapaz desviou os olhos, a fim de disfarçar sua própria atitude desgostosa. Odiava ter que ficar num mesmo ambiente que ele por mais de 3 minutos.

Assim que terminou, arrumou as composições, colocando-as dentro da pasta novamente.

— Ótimas como sempre, Jihoon. — ele diz, finalmente — Terei uma reunião amanhã com alguns produtores da Redlee e de algumas outras empresas. O dinheiro será depositado na sua conta em, no máximo, uma semana.

— Bom, eu vou indo, então. — ele diz, se arrumando para levantar.

— Queria conversar sobre um assunto antes de ir.

Os dois se encararam por um momento, Jihoon ainda de pé.

— Não tenho certeza se tenho algo para falar com você.

— Ora, vamos lá. Eu sou pai, apesar de tudo.

— _Eu_ sou um pai, já o senhor, é o dono de uma empresa. — ele diz, já abrindo a porta.

— Eu só ia perguntar sobre seu novo amigo. Soonyoung, não é?

O rapaz parou no meio do caminho. Ele se virou, lentamente.

— O que tem ele? — ele volta se sentar com uma expressão quase demoníaca no rosto.

— Ora, não me entenda mal, meu filho. Eu só estou preocupado com você. Eu nem sei onde vocês se conheceram. — o homem diz, cruzando as pernas.

— Primeiro, eu já te falei para não me chamar de filho aqui na empresa. Segundo, por que eu te deveria alguma explicação?

— Eu só estou tentando me mostrar um pai preocupado. — ele diz, num tom manso — Sabe quantas vezes eu vi o rosto do meu neto? Uma. Eu quero participar da sua vida, filho. Você...

O homem não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Jihoon deu um tapa estalado na mesa, chamando sua atenção. Jihoon teve que se controlar para não começar a gritar.

— Você devia ter tentado participar da minha 21 anos atrás e não agora. Você não tem vergonha de ter que falar coisas assim? Eu sentiria se fosse você. — ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou, já abrindo a porta — Seu neto está ótimo sem você. Eu e meu colega também. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer, como passar um tempo com o meu _filho_ , mas acho que você não entenderia, não é?

Com isso, o rapaz bateu a porta atrás de si e desceu as escadas como um furacão.

Enquanto isso, Soonyoung e Wonwoo jogavam videogame em modo silencioso tentando não acordar Doyoon, que dormia angelicalmente no quarto ao lado. Yeojin tinha achado um controle remoto sem pilhas e fingia jogar junto com os rapazes.

— Então, por que você me chamou pra vir aqui hoje?

— Bom, eu queria discutir sobre o fato de eu estar apaixonado pelo Jihoon e não saber o que fazer com essa informação. — o rapaz diz, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Ele sentia o olhar do amigo em seu ombro.

— Espera, o que você acabou de dizer?

— Eu não vou repetir, a Yeojin é inteligente e muito tagarela.

Como se soubesse sua deixa, a menina se virou, sorrindo e diz:

— Eu estou ganhando, não estou?

— Sim, querida. Você é muito esperta, sabia?

Ela dá uma risadinha e volta para o controle sem pilhas.

Wonwoo continuava encarando o amigo, com a boca formando um “o”. Soonyoung pensou que, entre seus melhores amigos, ele seria a melhor escolha, considerando que suas outras opções eram Seokmin e Seungkwam, que provavelmente fariam um escândalo e não o ajudariam em nada.

— Pare de me olhar com essa cara de besta e me ajude!

— Você quer que eu fale o quê? Eu nunca estive numa situação tão péssima como a sua.

— Bom, obrigado pelo tapa de realidade. — ele murmura.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Wonwoo suspira — É só que… é uma situação meio complicada. Vocês dois tiveram relacionamentos desastrosos antes e tem as crianças também. Acho que você deveria contar, mas ir com calma com ele.

Soonyoung sabia que era complicado e por isso, tinha tanto receio de falar seus sentimentos. Há algumas semanas, ele estava pronto para gritar aos quatro ventos e, principalmente, para Jihoon, mas toda a sua coragem se fora depois de pensar por 2 minutos sobre toda a situação.

— Mas não desiste, tá? — o amigo diz, pausando o jogo e o olhando nos olhos de Soonyoung — Eu sei que esse cara te faz muito bem. Mesmo trabalhando dobrado, você parece bem mais feliz agora do que há três meses. Só vai devagarinho que tudo vai se resolver.

O moreno sorriu.

— Obrigada, Wonwoo. Você é mesmo o melhor amigo que eu poderia querer agora.

Antes que os dois pudessem ter um belo momento de amizade, um choro estridente foi ouvido no quarto ao lado, fazendo com que Soonyoung corresse mais do que depressa, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Doyoon estava sentado no berço, no escuro, chorando alto. Seu cobertor azul céu estava jogado de um lado e os cabelos finos do bebê estavam molhados de suor. O maior conferiu sua temperatura, mas ele estava fresco, apenas suando de calor. O que era de se esperar considerando que Jihoon o enrolava como um sushi no cobertor todas as vezes que dormia.

— Ei, Doyoon, já acordou, garotão? O papai quase te matou de calor, não é?

O bebê tremeu o queixo e levantou as mãozinhas, pedindo colo. Soonyoung o pegou e ele se aninhou em seu pescoço, tentando voltar a dormir.

Quando voltou para a sala, Wonwoo havia deixado Yeojin pegar um dos controles e agora eles jogavam Mario Kart (claro, com o controle da menina desconectado). O amigo insistia para a garotinha que ela estava indo muito bem e que seu corredor era o mais rápido.

Assim que viram Soonyoung com o bebê, fizeram silêncio.

— Ei, quer que eu vá embora?

— O quê? Não precisa, logo ele dorme de novo. Nem um caminhão consegue acordar esse daqui.

Assim que a partida terminou, Yeojin se cansou do jogo e pediu algo para comer. Pedi para Wonwoo colocar cereal e leite para ela, enquanto a ajeitava à mesa, puxando uma cadeira para mim também. Assim que começou a comer, voltamos a conversar.

— Então, eu também tenho novidades. — diz, o amigo com um pequeno sorriso — Estou saindo com alguém.

Soonyoung o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Não é como se ele fosse feio, desinteressante ou um pervertido, mas em todos os quase 10 anos que os dois se conheciam, Wonwoo teve um total de dois namorados (e uma ficante, que não durou muito, na verdade, então eles apenas a apagaram da lista). Isso se devia ao fato de que o rapaz saía de casa a cada dois milênios e os únicos lugares que frequentava era lojas de videogame, lanchonetes duvidosas e livrarias.

— É sério? Que incrível! Qual o nome dele? Vocês se conheceram onde? Quanto tempo estão se falando?

— Ei, calma. — ele diz, rindo nervosamente — Você está parecendo minha mãe. O nome dele é Mingyu e a gente se conheceu num aplicativo. Estamos conversando há mais ou menos um mês e nos encontramos três vezes. Sinceramente? Ele é o melhor cara que eu já conheci até agora.

Soonyoung franziu a testa. Conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar.

— Posso ver uma foto dele?

— Ah, claro. Só um instante. — ele procurou por alguns segundos no celular e logo virou a tela — Bonito, não é?

E lá estava ele, um dos melhores amigos de Jihoon, Kim Mingyu.

— Eu o conheço, é amigo do Jihoon. Aquele que falamos no churrasco, lembra? Você ficou fazendo perguntas indecentes sobre ele.

— Pare, não gosto nem de lembrar. — ele diz, corando — Meu Deus, eu não acredito que realmente é a mesma pessoa.

— Bom, trate de acreditar. — Soonyoung diz, atendendo uma ligação que acabara de receber — Alô?

— _Oi, é o Jihoon._

— Oi, Ji. Algum problema?

— _Ah, não, não aconteceu nada. Eu estou voltando pra casa. O Doyoon ainda está dormindo?_

— Sim, no meu colo, como uma pedra. Eu tirei ele do berço porque estava suando, espero que não se importe.

— _Oh, sério? Tá tudo bem. Pelo menos conseguirei tomar um banho quente._ — ele suspirou pesadamente.

— Reunião difícil?

— _Você nem imagina._

— Bom, não se preocupe, está tudo em ordem por aqui. Volte com cuidado.

— _Claro, até mais._

Soonyoung se levantou num pulo e foi até a cozinha, atraindo o olhar de Wonwoo.

— O que ele disse no telefone?

— Nada demais, na verdade. — ele diz, tirando uma panela do armário — Disse que teve uma reunião difícil, e o que melhora o humor de todo mundo num clima frio?

— Dormir o dia todo?

— Chocolate quente! Claro, não vou colocar muito açúcar porque ele não gosta muito de doces, mas ele vai gostar, certo?

O amigo o encarou, quase incrédulo, mas logo soltou uma gargalhada.

— Meu Deus, você realmente… — ele não terminou a frase porque recebeu uma mensagem — Ahn, ei, Soonyoung, eu preciso ir. Tudo bem por você?

— Recebeu uma mensagem do Mingyu?

— Na verdade, um lembrete. Marcamos um encontro hoje à noite e eu me esqueci totalmente que disse que iria buscá-lo. — ele diz, já se levantando — Você consegue se virar com as crianças?

— Eu sou um pai nato, é claro que dou conta.

Wonwoo revirou os olhos, deu um beijo na testa de Yeojin, que piscou com os dois olhos, tentando fazer uma gracinha, que, na verdade, foi muito bem aceita pelo maior. Que comentou algo como “como esse abestalhado conseguiu fazer uma garotinha tão linda?”. Foi até a cozinha, se despediu de Soonyoung com um aceno e acariciou o cabelo de Doyoon levemente para não acordá-lo.

— Tente não matar essas crianças.

E assim que ele saiu pela porta, o desastre começou.

Quando Jihoon chegou em seu andar, todo o lugar parecia cheirar a chocolate quente e, aparentemente, vinha de seu apartamento. Mas não só o cheiro de chocolate chamou sua atenção, porque barulhos de choro também vinham de sua casa.

Ao abrir a porta, cheio de preocupação, encarou uma cena de completo caos.

Soonyoung estava sentado no chão, com Doyoon, que chorava muito, no colo. Yeojin estava no sofá, abraçando seu urso roxo de pelúcia e também chorava aos berros. Atrás deles, na cozinha, a panela de chocolate quente estava prestes a transbordar.

Ao perceber que Jihoon tinha chegado, o mais velho o encarou com os olhos marejados de completo desespero.

— Ei, crianças, o que está acontecendo?

Assim que ouviu a voz do rapaz, Yeojin se virou e parou um pouco de chorar apenas para falar:

— Doyoon tá com fome!

O loiro ficou confuso, mas lembrou que o urso tinha sido batizado com esse nome.

— Claro, vamos dar um pouco de comida de urso pra ele, tudo bem? — ele diz, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele foi na cozinha, desligou o fogo, evitando que o chocolate quente queimasse, e pegou um pouco do cereal de aveia de Soonyoung. Ele percebeu que Doyoon também tinha parado de chorar, provavelmente tinha acordado assustado com o choro da menina, e agora escalava o colo do rapaz.

— Aqui, querida.

A menina olhou um tanto cética para o cereal, mas aceitou, dando para o urso, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

Soonyoung, que não havia dito uma única palavra desde que Jihoon tinha chegado, se levantou, envergonhado.

— Sinto muito pela bagunça. As coisas começaram a sair do meu controle em algum momento. — ele diz, com o bebê lutando para puxar seus cabelos — Eu não queria te deixar estressado depois de um dia difícil, desculpe.

O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Aquele chocolate quente era pra mim?

— Ainda é, se não estiver com gosto de queimado. — ele diz, coçando a nuca. — Eu nem coloquei marshmallow porque você não gosta de doces, mas agora está estragado, sinto muito.

Seu peito se enchendo com uma sensação quente, como se já tivesse tomado um copo cheio de chocolate quente. Ele havia feito algo especial e lembrado de detalhes, provavelmente porque o loiro havia dito que teve um dia ruim e, mesmo assim, ele continuava se desculpando. Jihoon queria abraçá-lo e dizer que ele não se importava com nada daquilo, contanto que Soonyoung continuasse do seu lado, mas ele se segurou.

— Não acho que queimou. Já que você teve tanto trabalho, tomarei uma xícara depois do banho. — ele diz, com um grande sorriso.

Depois do jantar, os quatro se aconchegaram nos sofás para assistir a um filme infantil e tentar acalmar as crianças, que elas estavam a todo vapor. Jihoon colocou em um filme com peixes falantes, um dos antigos, mas Yeojin pareceu gostar e Doyoon ficou com os olhos vidrados (provavelmente por serem animais), então apenas se aconchegou, assistindo também.

— Então… você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu na reunião? — Soonyoung diz, quase sussurrando.

O moreno estava sentado de lado, com as pernas esticadas em cima do sofá. No meio de suas pernas estava um travesseiro, onde a filha estava deitada assistindo ao filme. Ele vestia um conjunto de pijama de flanela azul-escuro e, apesar de ser um tanto infantil, ficava bem nele.

— Meu pai se fazendo de vítima, como sempre. Como se fosse culpa minha eu não ter visto o neto dele. — Jihoon também falou baixo — Se ele tivesse sido um pai decente, eu deixaria o Doyoon vê-lo quantas vezes ele quisesse.

Jihoon estava sentado numa posição confortável com as pernas cruzadas com Doyoon em sua posição favorita, deitado em seu peito, com a cabeça apoiada em sua clavícula. Ele encarou Soonyoung, tentando decifrar sua expressão, mas era complicado, já que só conseguia ver metade de seu rosto.

— Ele deve estar arrependido, talvez. Deve ter percebido que esteve ausente na sua vida e agora queria participar da vida do Doyoon. — ele virou e arregalou um pouco os olhos — Eu disse em voz alta? Ah, me desculpe, eu não queria me intrometer.

— Não, tudo bem. Acho que você tem razão. — o loiro diz — Mas eu não sei se quero que meu filho passe o que eu passei, entende?

O mais velho concordou com a cabeça, como se analisasse a questão, o que Jihoon achou um tanto fofo.

— Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas… as pessoas mudam certo? Apesar de tudo, ele te apoiou com as composições e ainda te ajudou com essa casa. — ele se calou por um momento e acrescentou — Bom, eu não sei muito sobre essas coisas, então pode ignorar as coisas que estou falando.

— _Fofo_. — o outro murmurou baixo, para que Soonyoung não ouvisse.

— O quê?

— Nada, eu disse que não tem problema. Eu entendi o seu ponto e talvez… possa reconsiderar.

Jihoon não estava falando da boca pra fora. Ele sabia que não era certo tirar o direito do filho de ver seu avô (apesar, do avô ser Lee Junhee). Era difícil, mas talvez ele permitisse algumas visitas mensais… talvez, trimestrais.

— Sabe, Ji, — o moreno começa — não existe certo ou errado quanto a algumas coisas então, qualquer que seja sua decisão, eu vou te apoiar, tudo bem?

Jihoon o encarou a metade do rosto de Soonyoung que era iluminada pela tela da TV. Ele parecia tão próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante, como se estivesse em outra galáxia. Mesmo assim, era bom saber que tinha alguém o apoiando, mas era melhor ainda saber que esse alguém, era _Kwon Soonyoung_.


	10. Cuide bem dele por mim, está bem?

— Aniversário de quem? — Jihoon diz, quase colocando comida na bochecha do filho, ao invés da boca.

Era hora do almoço e Soonyoung tinha conseguido chegar mais cedo para almoçarem todos juntos.

— Minha mãe. — ele responde, colocando mais arroz para Yeojin — A festa vai ser hoje à noite, apesar de ser no meio da semana.

— E você está me falando porque…?

— Pra você ir junto, ora. Ela te convidou também.

Jihoon franziu a testa. Ele adorava a mãe de Soonyoung, mas nunca pensou que a mulher pudesse gostar dele também. O loiro era um pouco desconfiado de como as pessoas o viam e tinha a impressão que os pais do amigo pensavam que ele era um desempregado inútil.

— Tem certeza de que ela me quer lá? — ele diz, limpando o queixo do filho — Não é estranho eu aparecer lá do nada?

— O quê? É claro que não. — o moreno franze a testa — Além disso, os filhos dos amigos dela e meus primos estarão lá, então a gente pode conversar com eles se você ainda não estiver confortável com a minha irmã.

Considerando o primeiro encontro desastroso com Kwon Soonbi, Jihoon achava mais seguro não tocar em nenhum assunto pessoal com a garota. Ela era como um sapo, não odiava, mas preferia manter certa distância.

— Bom, se você diz… — ele diz, ainda um pouco incerto — Que horas nós vamos?

— Às 6:30 está bom pra você? Tenho que buscar o bolo às 7 na confeitaria.

— Você nem vai ter tempo de descansar depois do trabalho. — Jihoon observou.

— É uma ocasião especial, então vale meu esforço. — ele dá de ombros.

O menor sorriu. Ele sempre imaginou como seria se importar tanto com seu pai (ou, pelo menos, odiá-lo um pouco menos) e ver Soonyoung fazendo essas pequenas coisas pela família o fazia ficar com um pouco de inveja. _Ele é um bom filho_ , Jihoon pensou.

Depois de todos terminarem a refeição, o moreno saiu apressado com Yeojin no colo, já que eles tinham se atrasado e agora, precisavam chegar na escolinha em menos de 10 minutos.

— Ji, não se esqueça da hora! — Soonyoung grita, antes de sair pela porta.

O horário seria um problema. O loiro tinha passado a noite em claro, sentado à mesa de seu computador porque tinha pensado em uma melodia no meio de um sonho (que envolvia Soonyoung, um terno e pombas brancas que arruinavam tudo) e precisava terminar aquilo rápido. O problema era que ele acabou se empolgando e, além de mixar a melodia, ele ficou até 5 da manhã pensando numa letra que se encaixasse. Resumo da ópera: estava _exausto_.

Doyoon também parecia estar sonolento. O pai percebera que o filho tinha acordado algumas vezes durante a noite (mesmo Jihoon usando fones de ouvido e diminuindo a luminosidade da tela do computador). Apesar de ter voltado a dormir, o bebê parecia irritado e ele só ficava daquele jeito quando estava com fome, com sono ou querendo algo para assistir. Ele havia acabado de comer e a TV não estava o interessando, então a única opção seria sono.

O rapaz tentou se manter ocupado por um tempo. Arrumou o quarto, colocou as roupas para lavar, lavou a louça e beliscou alguns salgadinhos de queijo (que, na verdade, eram de Soonyoung), mas sua energia estava quase no zero. Se ele não tirasse uma soneca de pelo menos 45 minutos, ele cairia desacordado no chão de qualquer maneira.

— Vamos, Do-yah. Nós precisamos de um cochilo. — o rapaz diz, pegando o filho no colo e indo para o quarto.

Normalmente, o bebê dormia em seu berço, mas como provavelmente demoraria menos tempo pra pegar no sono se estivesse perto do pai, Jihoon acabou deixando-o dormir ao seu lado na cama, no canto da parede.

Como tinham horário para acordar, o loiro colocou seu celular para despertar, dando tempo suficiente para que ele acordasse lentamente, desse um banho em Doyoon, tomasse o próprio banho e se arrumasse para ficar apresentável.

Mas, é claro, algo tinha que dar errado.

Quando colocou os pés na sala, Soonyoung percebeu que algo estava errado. A casa toda parecia quieta demais. A essa hora, Doyoon estaria assistindo ao seu programa de TV favorito (o desenho de algumas formas falantes ou algum programa de vida animal) enquanto Jihoon terminava de se arrumar para a festa.

— Papai, tô com fome. — Yeojin diz, entrando impaciente.

— Só um minuto, querida. O papai já está indo.

Em vez de ir para a cozinha, Soonyoung seguiu para o quarto do mais novo. A porta estava encostada, mesmo assim, ele bateu. Nenhuma resposta. Quando entrou, ele suspirou.

Jihoon estava deitado em sua cama com um cobertor cobrindo apenas metade de seu corpo. Ele estava de barriga para cima, uma das mãos pendendo para fora do colchão e uma das pernas dobradas. Sua boca estava levemente aberta e, mesmo de longe, o moreno conseguia ouvir sua respiração pesada. Quando se aproximou um pouco mais, percebeu o porquê do cobertor estava cobrindo apenas uma parte do mais novo. Doyoon, que deveria estar em seu berço, dormia preguiçosamente ao seu lado, numa posição muito parecida com a do pai, aliás. Um de seus braços pendia pro lado, encostando na barriga de Jihoon e a outra estava em sua própria cabeça.

Soonyoung odiava ter que ser estraga prazeres, mas se não acordassem logo, eles iriam se atrasar. Ele se inclinou, chegando um pouco mais perto de Jihoon e o cutucou no ombro.

— Ei, Ji. Acorde, por favor.

As pálpebras do menor tremularam antes de abrirem por completo, numa expressão confusa e sonolenta.

— Soonyoung? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Por que não está no trabalho?

O rapaz sorriu, doce.

— Meu expediente acabou, Jihoon.

— Como assim acabou? Ainda são... — o loiro não terminou a frase, apenas o encarou com os olhos arregalados — Oh, céus! Meu celular não despertou? Soonyoung, me desculpe! Estamos atrasados?

— Bom, acho que não terei tempo de tomar um banho, mas estamos bem.

Jihoon se levantou como um cometa, pegando Doyoon no colo e começando a despertá-lo.

— Dê um banho na Yeojin e tome um também, não se preocupe comigo nem com o Doyoon. Vamos nos arrumando. — ele diz, já abrindo o guarda-roupa.

— Tem certeza? Você pode tomar banho, se quiser...

— Não temos tempo! — ele exclama — Eu já usei esse blazer da última vez... o que acha desse sobretudo?

Era azul-escuro e tinha belos botões pretos. Muito chique, Soonyoung diria.

— É muito bonito, vai ficar ótimo em você.

— Certo, perfeito. — ele murmurou, jogando a peça na cama e depois encarando Soonyoung — O que pensa que está fazendo? Vá tomar seu banho!

A mãe de Soonyoung abriu a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela vestia um vestido estampado com pequenas flores e um casaco por cima.

— São meus filhinhos! — a mulher gritou, para alguém que estava na sala.

O coração de Jihoon começou a bater forte no peito. Ela tinha acabado de chamá-lo de filhinho? Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia uma palavra de carinho que sua garganta secou e seus olhos encheram-se d’água.

— Quer que eu coloque o bolo na geladeira? — Soonyoung diz, com a postura um tanto torta por conta do peso do bolo.

— Eu ajudo. — diz Soonbi, que apareceu atrás da mãe com sua típica expressão de tédio.

Assim que os dois saíram, sendo seguidos por uma Yeojin saltitante.

— Querido, você está chorando?

Foi então que Jihoon percebeu que seus olhos lacrimejaram tanto que uma lágrima acabou escapando, molhando sua bochecha.

— Ah, não é isso. O vento secou meus olhos. — ele diz, esfregando o rosto.

— Então, entre! — a mulher diz, arrastando para o sofá da sala de estar — Você está tão bonito. Parece um ator, não é mesmo, Miran?

— Aigoo, tão bonito! — uma senhora diz, colocando as mãos no próprio rosto — Esse é o Soonyoung? Ele está diferente das fotos que você mostrou.

— Ah, não! Esse é o… melhor amigo do Soonyoung, Jihoon. — ela diz, depois de sua pausa um tanto suspeita — E aquele é o Doyoon, filho dele. Se parecem, não é?

O rapaz queria enfiar sua cabeça dentro da mesinha de centro de madeira maciça, mas ele apenas sorriu sem graça e cumprimentou Miran e mais duas senhoras. Ele adorava quando a Sra. Kwon o elogiava, mas aquelas senhoras o olhavam de um jeito estranho e desconfortável, como se ele fosse um grande elefante branco no meio da sala de estar. Até Doyoon parecia incomodado com os olhares das mulheres.

 _Graças a Deus_ , o moreno chegou, acenando para elas.

— Acho que vou ter que roubá-lo por enquanto. Se divirtam, meninas.

Assim que se afastaram foram para a cozinha, onde Soonbi ainda tentava arrumar um espaço para o bolo dentro da geladeira.

— Aquelas senhoras são um terror, desculpe por deixar você sozinho com elas. — ele sussurra para que só os três escutem.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei por que a mamãe ainda anda com elas. — a irmã mais velha diz, finalmente fechando a porta da geladeira, com uma expressão vitoriosa — Só sabem falar dos filhos mauricinhos e chatos. Não ligo se seu filho é médico, Miran, ele continua tendo pinto pequeno!

Os dois a encararam, com os olhos arregalados. A menina deu de ombros.

— Já vi algumas fotos, mas ao vivo é ainda menor.

Os três se encararam em silêncio. Jihoon não sabia se era uma piada ou se a garota estava realmente falando sério, então apenas mudou seu peso de uma perna para a outra, com uma expressão desconfortável.

— Céus, eu estava brincando. Vocês não têm nenhum senso de humor mesmo, hein? — ela diz, torcendo o nariz — Que seja, eu vou levar a sopa de algas pra sala de jantar, onde os filhos das três górgonas estão. Podem me ajudar com o resto das coisas?

— Sabem… eu preciso trocar a fralda o Doyoon.

Não deixava de ser verdade, mas ele realmente não queria ter que fazer sala para jovens ricos. Ele já tinha feito isso a vida toda. E era um saco.

— Nós não vamos ficar com eles. — Soonyoung diz, rindo — Vamos pro quarto da Soonbi jogar Go-Stop com nossos primos.

— Seus primos estão aqui?

— Não chegaram ainda, mas estarão aqui daqui a pouco. — a garota diz — Vamos, Soonyoung, pegue as coisas e vamos logo. Esses caras me dão alergia.

O moreno pegou algumas vasilhas de cerâmica e talheres, fazendo careta. Mas assim que olhou para Jihoon, sua expressão amoleceu e ele sorriu, fazendo o rapaz corar um pouco.

— Pode ir na frente. Não precisa ficar na companhia desses idiotas. Não vou demorar. — ele dá uma piscadinha e vai pra sala de jantar.

Jihoon pensou que se derreteria ali mesmo, no meio da cozinha.

— Ei, Soonyoung.

Soonbi puxou o rapaz para um canto do corredor. Ela vinha agindo estranho desde o começo da festa, lançando olhares desconfiados pelo canto do olho e uma expressão estranha (bom, ainda _mais_ estranha). Então, ele não ficou muito animado para ter uma conversa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Bom, me diga você. Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e o Jihoon?

O moreno torceu para não ter corado, senão, todas as suas justificativas seriam inúteis.

— O quê? C-como assim?

Ele quis bater no próprio rosto por ter gaguejado, mas se controlou e apenas a encarou.

— Pare de bancar o desentendido. Eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ele. — ela diz, cruzando os braços — E a mamãe também.

Soonyoung engoliu em seco.

— Ela disse algo pra você? Ela está brava comigo? O que eu faço, Soonbi?

A última coisa que ele queria era deixar a mãe triste, mas, por outro lado, ele realmente gostava de Jihoon e não podia simplesmente ignorar esse sentimento para sempre.

A irmã suspirou e o encarou.

— Então é verdade, não é? Vocês estão namorando.

— Não! — ele diz, balançando as mãos.

— Então, o quê… — ela pausa e levanta as sobrancelhas — Oh.

— “Oh” o quê? O que significa esse “oh”?

— Você gosta dele. Você está apaixonado e não contou pra ele ainda.

Soonyoung corou.

— Podemos não falar disso? Temos que ir.

— Você… pode falar comigo, se quiser. — ela diz, timidamente — Eu sei que eu sou um saco, mas sou sua irmã mais velha.

O rapaz pode ver o quanto Soonbi estava se esforçando para deixar o orgulho de lado para que ele soubesse que ela o apoiava.

— Sim, você é um pé no saco. Vem, vamos jogar um pouco.

— Ei! — ela diz, dando-lhe uma cotovelada — Eu ainda sou mais velha, tenha respeito.

Quando chegou no quarto da irmã, o rapaz viu uma cena que não imaginava que aconteceria.

Seu primo mais novo, Bogum, e sua irmã mais velha, Bora, estavam sentados na cama de Soonbi brincando com Doyoon, que parecia muito animado em ter conhecido seus novos amigos. Enquanto isso, Jihoon estava sentado no chão ao lado de Minju, sua outra prima, conversando, esperando que ela terminasse de embaralhar as cartas de Go-Stop. Parecia uma grande convenção de família, apesar de Jihoon não fazer parte da família ( _ainda_ , Soonyoung pensou, mas logo afastou o pensamento, corando). Apesar de não se parecerem tanto, os olhos puxados e as bochechas robustas entregavam o grau de parentesco entre eles.

Assim que Bogum viu os primos na porta, sorriu.

— Ei, eai, gente! Achamos esse bebê perdido por aqui. Podemos ficar com ele?

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você. — Soonyoung diz, se sentando ao lado de Jihoon — O pai dele é bem bravo.

Soonyoung poderia ficar olhando Jihoon sorrir o dia todo. O jeito que seus olhos viravam duas pequenas meias-luas ou as covinhas que, por vezes, apareciam e até seus dentes, principalmente os caninos que tinham um formato um pouco mais pontudo. Tudo nele era lindo. Chegava a ser injusto.

O mais velho pigarreou e olhou em volta. Ter todos os seus primos ali era quase impossível, já que todos viviam ocupados. Bora, a mais velha, tinha quase seus 30 anos, mas ainda agia como uma adolescente quando visitava, sempre competindo e apostando nos jogos. Minju era a mais gentil e doce dos primos. Tinha a idade de Jihoon e era enfermeira, então ele entendia por que estava sempre ocupada, já que vivia fazendo plantões. Bogum era um ano mais novo que ele e sempre fora seu primo favorito pelo simples fato de topar todas as suas maluquices, enquanto as meninas mais velhas os alertavam dos perigos dessas idiotices. Mas eles nunca se machucaram seriamente. Bom, Bogum já tinha quebrado o braço algumas vezes, mas Soonyoung negava até a morte ter algum tipo de participação nos episódios.

— Pronto para serem massacrados, seus perdedores? — Soonbi diz, sentando-se e sorrindo, desafiadora.

— Não antes de esmagar sua cara, idiota. — Bora diz, deixando Doyoon com seu irmão e se sentando.

Jihoon o encarou e depois encarou Minju.

— Elas são sempre assim.

— Sempre. — os dois disseram em uníssono.

Go-Stop tem um número máximo de 3 jogadores. Soonbi e Bora eram jogadoras fixas em todas as partidas por mais de 12 anos, enquanto Soonyoung e Bogum revezavam para ocupar o terceiro lugar. Minju achava o jogo complicado demais e ficava apenas observando o andamento das jogadas. Mas dessa vez, quem ia jogar contra as duas jibóias, era Jihoon.

— Você sabe jogar? — Soonyoung perguntou, baixinho.

— Já joguei algumas vezes com o meu pai.

— Céus, você vai ser trucidado. — ele murmura.

Quando a partida começou, o moreno tratou de tomar conta de Doyoon. Por ter dormido quase a tarde toda, o bebê parecia ter tomado 3 mamadeiras cheias de Monster. Ele engatinhava pelo quarto todo, mexendo em todos os cantos possíveis do quarto. Encontrou a caixa de CDs antigos de Soonbi, tentou puxar a gaveta de roupas da garota e quase rasgou as páginas de um contrato. Apesar disso tudo, ninguém tirava os olhos da partida.

— Então, Jihoon, — Minju diz — como está sendo morar com o nosso primo bobalhão?

O loiro sorriu um pouco.

— Não está sendo tão ruim quanto eu imaginei.

— Ele ainda deixa as roupas jogadas pela casa? — Bora pergunta, comprando uma carta e fazendo careta.

— Não. Na verdade, ele que lava a roupa na maior parte das vezes. — o menor diz, formando um par.

— Droga, você é bom. — Soonbi diz, franzindo a testa — Soonyoung é um inútil muito bem treinado. Ele não gosta de fazer trabalho de casa, mas pelo menos, sabe fazer.

— Ninguém gosta de fazer serviço de casa. — o primo murmurou.

Eles riram um pouco e voltaram a ficar em silêncio, concentrados no jogo que fluía a favor de Jihoon, enquanto Doyoon tentava de todas as formas alcançar as pequenas cartas de Go-Stop.

— Desculpa por entrar nesse assunto, mas, Jihoon você está namorando? — Minju diz, com um sorriso — Eu poderia apresentar você para algumas amigas. Conheço algumas médicas também. Você é tão bonito! Deve ser popular.

Soonyoung ficou um tanto desconfortável. Ele tentava esquecer completamente do fato de que o loiro era hétero de todas as formas possíveis, para poder viver no seu pequeno mundo de fadas e unicórnios. Mas era inevitável.

— Eu não quero sair com ninguém agora, mas obrigada. — ele diz, olhando para a garota, um pouco nervoso.

— Você gosta de alguém, então? — Bogum pergunta.

 _Maldito fofoqueiro_ , o moreno pensou. Ele não queria ouvir a resposta. Só queria se afundar na terra ou, talvez, furar os tímpanos.

— Não gosto de ninguém, no momento. Mas obrigado, Minju. — ele diz, fazendo outro par — Acho que eu ganhei.

Soonyoung preferia ter furado os próprios tímpanos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Jihoon pergunta.

Depois da primeira partida de Go-Stop, Soonyoung tinha ficado estranho, mais quieto do que o normal. Agora, enquanto comiam bolo, ele tinha certeza de que tinha acontecido algo. O moreno estava sentado no chão da sala, ao lado da filha tomando conta para que ela não se sujasse toda, mas ele mesmo não tocava em seu próprio pedaço, apenas encarava o prato com uma expressão desanimada.

— Eu estou bem. — ele mente — Só não sou muito fã de bolo de chocolate.

— Você adora chocolate.

— Mas não gosto de bolos de chocolate. — ele argumenta.

Depois disso, Jihoon decidiu que o deixaria sozinho.

Quase todos os convidados tinham ido embora, menos uma das tias de Soonyoung e seus dois primos, Bora e Bogum. Os dois limpavam a bagunça do quarto de Soonbi, já que a garota tinha apagado completamente no sofá da sala, já que Doyoon havia roubado sua cama para tirar seu próprio sono

— Sinceramente, ela nem está bêbada, por que desmaiou desse jeito? — o menino murmurava.

— Ela trabalha duro o dia todo, ao contrário de você, seu incompetente! — a irmã diz, dando-lhe um tapa e logo conferindo se não tinha acordado o bebê.

Jihoon decidiu que preferia ajudar as senhoras na cozinha, que inclusive, estava muito bagunçada.

Kang Dongbaek, a tia de Soonyoung, lavava a louça enquanto a Sra. Kwon guardava a comida que sobrara. Elas conversavam animadamente sobre alguma novela que tinha acabado de estrear na TV.

— Precisam de ajuda?

— Ah, querido, estamos quase acabando. — a tia diz, colocando as últimas tigelas no escorredor — Você não precisa ir? Está ficando tarde.

— Soonyoung precisa descansar, ele chegou em cima da hora e não conseguiu dar uma pausa. — ele comenta em voz alta.

A mãe do moreno sorri.

— Jihoon, é uma benção você ter aparecido, sabia?

— Não diga isso. — o rapaz diz, corando — Eu que deveria agradecer.

— Ah, não, com certeza, eu que tenho que agradecer. Nunca vi Soonyoung tão bem e saudável, sabia? Desde que ele teve a Yeojin, ele não se alimenta direito e muito menos dormia, era como se fosse um zumbi. Agora, ele ganhou um pouco de peso e a pele está reluzindo! Não é mesmo, Dongbaek?

— Com certeza, irmã! — a outra concorda — Ele estava tão abatido! Obrigada por cuidar do meu querido sobrinho, Jihoon.

— Está tudo bem. — ele diz, um tanto sem jeito — Talvez dividir as tarefas tenha feito bem pra ele.

— Ah, não foi isso. Ele gosta muito de você, querido. Cuide bem dele por mim, está bem?

O loiro sentiu um nó na garganta. Era quase como se ela soubesse de todos os seus sentimentos e estivesse, simplesmente, dando a sua benção.

— Farei o meu melhor. — Jihoon diz, com um pequeno sorriso.

Quando chegaram em casa, Soonyoung foi direto para o seu quarto, colocar Yeojin para dormir e enviar um e-mail para seu supervisor com as planilhas de sua reunião da próxima semana. Ele estava mais do que exausto, era como se seus olhos carregassem três quilos, tornando quase impossível mantê-los abertos.

Ele não percebeu, mas acabou dormindo com o rosto no teclado de seu notebook, que nem mesmo estava ligado. Só deu conta, quando sentiu alguém acariciando seus cabelos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los, Jihoon estava na sua frente com uma expressão gentil e doce como mel. Era sua mão que mexia nos cabelos de Soonyoung.

— Está tarde, hyung. Você pode fazer isso amanhã de manhã.

O loiro se aproximou e deixou um beijo em seus cabelos.

Soonyoung não lembrava como, mas na manhã seguinte tinha acordado em sua cama. Mas se lembrava claramente de Jihoon, do cafuné e, com certeza, do beijo.


	11. Pensei que estivesse dormindo

— Ele já está dormindo. — Jihoon começa — Provavelmente não vai acordar de madrugada, mas se ele chorar, a mamadeira está na geladeira. É só esquentar em banho-maria ou no micro-ondas. Se ele fizer xixi e sujar as roupas, eu deixei mais três pares dentro da bolsa. Ah, ele está com uma chupeta, mas tem uma reserva na bolsa também.

— Jihoon, ele só vai passar a noite aqui, relaxa. — Seungcheol diz, rindo — Já passou das 8 da noite e você vai buscar ele de manhã, são 12 horas que ele vai passar dormindo. Doyoon nem vai perceber que você não está aqui.

Provavelmente, ele tinha razão. Entre Jihoon e Doyoon, quem mais sentiria saudade seria o pai. Era a primeira vez que ele saia e deixava o filho dormindo em algum lugar que não fosse sua casa. Era algo completamente novo e ele tinha medo que algo de ruim acontecesse. Por outro lado, ele tentava se lembrar que Jeonghan e Seungcheol eram as pessoas que ele mais confiava e não poderia pensar em babás melhores.

— É claro que vai! — ele diz, indignado — Eu vou buscá-lo amanhã cedinho, assim que eu acordar, mas deixei uma papinha na geladeira, caso ele fique com fome mais cedo.

— Você? Acordar cedo depois de uma noite de farra? Eu duvido. — Jeonghan diz, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Eu sou uma pessoa responsável.

— Responsável como na vez que vomitou no meu vaso de planta? Minhas camélias morreram, Jihoon, e você quase entrou em coma alcoólico.

— Era minha primeira vez bebendo, dá um desconto. — ele diz, envergonhado — Dessa vez, nós não vamos beber muito.

— Onde vocês vão?

— Vamos jantar em algum lugar, ir pra um club e depois, beber um pouco. — ele diz, sua jaqueta jeans.

— Espera, vocês não vão beber no club? — Seungcheol pergunta — Vocês vão fazer o que lá, então?

— Vamos dançar, ora. É pra isso que serve um club, hyung. — Jihoon ri — Bom, eu tenho que ir, estou atrasado. Cuidem bem do meu filho, senão tiro o posto de padrinhos de vocês e passo pro Mingyu.

— Você não seria louco o suficiente. — Jeonghan diz, estreitando os olhos.

— Enfim, boa sorte com o encontro.

— Não é um encontro. — o loiro diz, urgente.

— É o que você pensa.

Jihoon estava demorando para chegar no térreo, considerando que os dois amigos moravam no último andar do prédio, então ele teve tempo de se olhar no espelho e conferir se estava tudo em ordem. Ele vestia uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, ambas pretas, e uma jaqueta jeans clara. O loiro não sabia se estava adequado para ir à um club, mas torcia que Soonyoung não estive tão arrumado também.

Os dois tinham combinado de se encontrar na frente do prédio de Seungcheol, já que o restaurante ficava na rua do lado. Assim que chegou na calçada, Jihoon viu o rapaz.

Ele seria tendencioso se dissesse que seus olhos não brilharam quando o viu. Ele estava muito bonito. De costas, parecia estar inteiramente de preto, calças e jaqueta de couro, mas quando se virou, sua camisa de estampa de leopardo apareceu, chamando atenção.

— É melhor nós irmos, senão vamos ficar sem lugar. — Soonyoung diz, começando a caminhar.

Jihoon viu algo brilhante pendurado em sua orelha e franziu a testa.

— Você está usando um brinco?

O moreno sorriu.

— Gostou? Eu geralmente não uso porque tenho medo de enroscar nas coisas.

— Ficou bonito porque é em você. — ele murmura.

— O que disse?

— Disse que estamos atrasados. — ele diz, apressando o passo — Vamos.

O restaurante que Soonyoung escolheu era uma churrascaria. No começo, Jihoon quis argumentar que ficaria muito caro, mas o moreno conseguiu convencê-lo a ficar.

— Sinceramente. — ele diz, bufando — Você vai pagar uma fortuna só com a comida. Deixa eu pagar metade, pelo menos.

— Não. — o outro responde, colocando um bife na grelha — Eu que te convidei. Eu pago, não se preocupe.

O loiro bufou de novo. Soonyoung sorriu. Ele não conseguia se impedir de achar o jeito que Jihoon franzia a testa e contraia os lábios adorável.

— Você gosta de mal passado? — o moreno pergunta.

— Contanto que não esteja queimado, eu como.

Os dois riram.

Soonyoung tinha prometido a si que não veria aquilo como um encontro, porque, obviamente, os dois eram apenas amigos. Mas, como se fosse automático, ele começou a colocar os pedaços de carne no prato de Jihoon, às vezes, até soprando um pouco antes, para ter certeza de que ele não se queimasse.

Apesar de terem dito que só beberiam depois, acabaram pedindo duas cervejas para acompanhar.

— Meu Deus, eu nem me lembrava do gosto de uma cerveja de verdade e não daquelas porcarias que o Seungcheol comprava. — Jihoon diz, depois de um longo gole.

— Devo admitir que eu prefiro soju, mas também estava sentindo um pouco de falta.

Fazia quase um ano que Soonyoung não tomava bebidas alcoólicas. Na maioria do tempo ele não se importava, já que nunca fora um bêbado assíduo, mas quando estava com os amigos, se divertindo, ele se sentia tentado a tomar uma ou duas garrafas de soju.

— A Yeojin não chorou quando você foi embora? — o loiro pergunta, depois de pedir mais uma cerveja.

— Aquela ingrata nem me deu tchau. — ele diz, fazendo bico — Estava tão feliz em ver meus pais que só acenou e foi direto pra cozinha ver minha mãe.

Jihoon riu. _A_ _risada_ _dele_ _é_ _muito_ _bonita_ , ele pensou, mas logo se repreendeu. Eram amigos. Nada mais. Ele precisa se controlar.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, uma hora se passou. Ambos estavam mais do que satisfeitos e já começavam a ficar um pouco mais animados por conta das 3 latas de cerveja que cada um tinha tomado. Jihoon sentia suas bochechas começarem a esquentar por conta do álcool. Soonyoung parecia um pouco melhor, tirando o fato de que começava a abrir os botões de sua camisa e se abanar, o que não ajudava nem um pouco no estado mental do loiro. Ele desviou o olhar para a rua que estava.

Os rapazes já estavam a caminho da boate. Eles escolheram lugares no próprio bairro já que dirigir bêbado e pegar táxis estava fora de questão. Apesar de terem economizado um pouco, não queria dizer que podiam abusar.

— Meu Deus, Soonyoung, a fila tá enorme.

Havia, pelo menos, 20 pessoas na fila. Algumas estavam em duplas ou trios, mas estava tecnicamente organizado, se você levar em conta que a maioria das pessoas estava, pelo menos um pouco, alterada. O loiro ficou observando por um tempo, até que seu olhar parou em dois rapazes no começo da fila. Um era mais alto e tinha uma pele bronzeada, o outro era um tanto mais baixo e estava com um gorro. Jihoon podia jurar que conhecia os dois. Eles se viraram um pouco para conversar e ele ficou surpreso em perceber que eram Mingyu e Wonwoo.

— Olha. — ele diz, cutucando Soonyoung — É o Wonwoo e o Mingyu. Vamos furar fila com eles.

Soonyoung pareceu um pouco nervoso.

—Ji, é melhor não.

— Ah, qual é. Não vamos ser presos só por furar uma fila de boate.

— Não é isso.

— Então, vamos.

— Jihoon, olha.

No começo, o rapaz ficou confuso com o que era pra ele ver, exatamente. Então, entendeu. Quando se virou, viu uma cena que nunca achou que veria. Mingyu e Wonwoo estavam de mãos dadas, rindo e brincando, como um casal. E, como para confirmar a informação, os dois se beijaram. Foi apenas um selar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para Jihoon quase se engasgar.

— Eles estão namorando? — ele exclamou, quase gritando.

— Dá última vez que falei com Wonwoo, não. Mas agora eu não tenho tanta certeza. — ele diz, sorrindo sem graça para algumas pessoas que se viraram para ver a comoção.

— Então você já sabia? Por que o Mingyu não me contou sobre isso?

— Talvez ele não estivesse levando a sério.

Jihoon olhou para os dois de novo. Eles continuavam conversando entusiasmados, mas algo o intrigava.

— Por que ninguém tá olhando feio pra eles?

— O quê? — o moreno pareceu confuso.

— São dois caras flertando no meio de uma fila de boate. O mínimo que as pessoas deveriam estar fazendo era estar comentando e olhando feio. — Jihoon diz.

Soonyoung pareceu um pouco culpado.

— Droga, eu esqueci de te contar, não é? — ele diz, quase para si mesmo — Esse lugar é popular porque... bem, a maioria das pessoas que vêm aqui são da comunidade LGBT.

Jihoon piscou algumas vezes. Ele estava prestes a entrar em uma balada gay com o cara que ele gostava. Estaria tudo bem, se ele não soubesse que Soonyoung o via apenas como amigo. _Legal, legal_ , ele pensava. _Tudo sob controle, está tudo bem_.

— Se você quiser, a gente vai pra outro lugar. — Soonyoung diz, rapidamente — Desculpe mesmo, Ji. Eu jurava que tinha te falado.

— Tá tudo bem. Eu só... não sabia. — ele diz — Eu não me importo.

O moreno ainda parecia um pouco pra baixo, então Jihoon achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto. Começaram uma pequena discussão sobre o pior drink que já beberam e o loiro defendia com unhas e dentes que _Bloody Mary_ era a pior coisa que já tomara na vida, enquanto o outro defendia que _Piña Colada_ conseguia ser pior.

— Nós viemos aqui para dançar! Por que você não quer ir? — Soonyoung gritava por cima da música alta.

— Nós acabamos de entrar, hyung. Daqui a pouco eu vou, prometo. — ele diz, mexendo os braços para que o rapaz fosse na frente.

Soonyoung fez bico mas foi para a pista de dança, balançando os quadris no caminho. Como estava com um tempinho livre, ele mandou uma mensagem para os amigos que cuidavam do filho.

Como o Doyoon está? <

> Dormindo como um anjo

> Acabei de conferir

> Vá se divertir, Jihoonie~

Tudo bem~ <

Jihoon voltou sua atenção para Soonyoung, que dançava na pista. O lugar estava cheio, com pessoas pipocando em todos os cantos, mas ainda assim, ele tinha uma visão perfeita dos movimentos do mais velho. O jeito que ele se movia na pista era quase hipnotizante e o loiro simplesmente não conseguia desviar seus olhos. Não só ele, como algumas pessoas ao redor começavam a notá-lo e parar um pouco para acompanhar.

Jihoon ainda encarava Soonyoung quando ouviu seu nome.

— Jihoon hyung? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lee Chan estava sentado no banco do seu lado no bar. Ele vestia um moletom branco e calças jeans um tanto apertadas, uma máscara e um boné azul. Provavelmente estava tentando não ser reconhecido, já que era estritamente proibido que os idols fossem vistos em boates (se descobrissem que a boate era frequentada por pessoas LGBT… Jihoon nem queria imaginar). Apesar da máscara, o loiro percebeu que ele sorria por conta de seus olhos.

— Chan, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar no dormitório?

— Sabe como é, hyung. Um rapaz tem que se divertir. — ele dá uma piscadela — Então, como andam as coisas.

— Na mesma, eu acho.

— Veio procurar alguém também? Eu estava de olho naquele bonitinho dançando na pista. — ele diz, pensativo.

— Não. — Jihoon diz, imediatamente.

— O quê?

— Aquele não.

— Por que não? Você o conhece?

Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa para dizer, Jihoon sentiu um braço sobre os seus ombros. Quando olhou para cima, Soonyoung estava parado, sorrindo de um jeito estranho, como se estive irritado também.

— Ei, Ji. É seu amigo? — ele pergunta, apesar de estar falando com o loiro, ele olhava para Chan.

— Na verdade, eu o conheço. Soonyoung, esse é o Lee Chan. Chan, Kwon Soonyoung.

O mais velho, encarou Jihoon, surpreso.

— Lee Chan, tipo o do Daydream?

— Sim. É um prazer conhecer você.

— Ah, digo o mesmo. — ele diz, sem graça — Desculpe a grosseria, achei que era alguém importunando meu amigo.

Apesar de ter apreciado a atitude de Soonyoung (ele não tinha como controlar seu coração, que batia ainda mais rápido que o ritmo da música), ouvir a palavra "amigo" tinha surtido o efeito de uma grande toalha fria em seus ombros.

— Eu… vou voltar pra pista. — ele diz, sorrindo — Não esqueça que você prometeu dançar comigo, Ji. — ele diz, mais baixo, para que só o loiro ouvisse.

Depois que o rapaz se afastou, o mais novo se levantou.

— Eu vou indo, hyung.

— Já? Não quer conversar?

— Ah, você sabe como é. Não posso ficar a noite toda, então tenho que aproveitar. — ele diz, sorrindo — Dê tchau pro seu namorado por mim.

— Nós não… namoramos. 

— Você devia falar isso pra ele então. Acho que ele não sabe disso.

E com isso, pegou sua bebida e foi em direção às mesas. Jihoon reconheceu pelo menos mais dois membros do Daydream, parecendo um pouco alterados.

A última frase de Chan ficou rodeando a cabeça do rapaz. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Não fazia o menor sentido. Eles eram apenas amigos (não se orgulhava daquele status, mas era inevitável) e agiam como tal. Certo?

Jihoon se cansou de ficar pensando. Era seu dia de folga e ele estava em uma boate, por que raios ele tinha que pensar sobre aquilo agora? A resposta era simples: ele não tinha. Ele adiaria seus sentimentos até não poder mais controlar. Era imaturo, mas funcional. Ele se levantou e caminhou, pisando duro até a pista. A música que tocava não era muito de seu agrado, mas ele conseguiu se movimentar um pouco. Não tinha visto Soonyoung ainda, mas imaginava que ele estava por perto.

Dançar em público deixa o rapaz um pouco desconfortável, mas se esforçou para não parecer estranho. Seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo agitado da música, até que ele sentiu uma mão em seu quadril, cutucando-o. Ele se virou rapidamente, dando de cara com Soonyoung, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

— Vamos dançar! — ele disse. Na verdade, Jihoon presumiu que foi isso que ele disse, já que a música impedia que ele ouvisse quase qualquer coisa.

Depois da décima, Jihoon perdeu a conta de quantas músicas os dois tinham dançado. Seus pés gritavam, suas orelhas zumbiam e o suor escorria pelo seu pescoço quando eles finalmente saíram do club. Soonyoung não estava muito melhor. Ele suava tanto que sua camisa tinha ficado completamente encharcada. Mas ambos sorriam.

— Eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra minha irmã, ver se a Yeojin está bem. Já volto.

Os dois tinham parado na barraquinha de comida que ficava na esquina do prédio onde moravam. O vento frio junto com o suor fazia o calor que Soonyoung sentia amenizar um pouco, apesar do rapaz saber que provavelmente pegaria um resfriado depois.

Ele ligou para o número da irmã. Apesar de já se passar da 1 da manhã, ele sabia que Soonbi estaria acordada, trabalhando.

— _O que você quer, Soonyoung?_

— Também é ótimo ouvir sua voz, noona. — ele resmunga — Como a Yeojin está?

— _Dormindo. Depois que você saiu ela assistiu algum programa tosco na TV e dormiu._ — ela diz — _Onde você está?_

— Vou tomar soju com o Jihoon e já vamos embora.

— _Vai ficar bêbado com o cara que você gosta? Coragem._ — ela diz, e o irmão quase conseguia ver as sobrancelhas franzidas da moça — _De qualquer forma, se cuida._

E desligou.

Soonyoung franziu a testa. Ele nunca tinha feito ou falado besteira enquanto estava bêbado, tirando a vez que trouxe um cachorro que tinha achado na rua para a casa dos pais. E o dia que gritou com um motorista que quase o atropelou só por ele estar sentado no meio-fio (se não fosse por Wonwoo e Hansol, ele provavelmente teria sido levado para a delegacia). Tirando esses dois eventos infelizes, ele era bem tranquilo.

Bom, era o que ele achava, pelo menos.

— Com licença, senhor. São quase 3 da manhã. Precisamos limpar as mesas.

Soonyoung tentou focar no rosto da mulher que falava, mas sua visão estava um borrão. Ele murmurou um “desculpe” meio embargado e olhou para a mesa. Ele conseguiu contar pelo menos 10 garrafas de soju esparramadas e Jihoon, que estava deitado sobre o próprio braço, dormindo. As bochechas estavam num tom vermelho vivo e uma camada fina de suor fazia seus cabelos grudarem na testa. Ele estava muito bonito.

O moreno se obrigou a levantar e pagar a conta, já que o rapaz que deveria bancar os gastos estava apagado.

— Sinto muito se causamos problema. — ele diz, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

— Coma uns amendoins antes de ir. — a moça diz — Acho que seu amigo vai precisar de ajuda para ir embora.

Soonyoung aceitou, mesmo sabendo que ela não tiraria sua dor de cabeça e muito menos sua visão embaçada.

Ele se aproximou de Jihoon e o cutucou. Nenhuma resposta. Tentou sacudí-lo um pouco. Um murmuro. Seria mais difícil do que acordar Yeojin depois de um remédio para febre.

— Ei, Jihoon. Nós temos que ir embora. Está muito tarde. — ele diz, se aproximando um pouco.

O loiro levantou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o nada com os olhos cansados e um bico.

— Hyung, eu quero dormir. — sua voz mal saía.

— Por isso, nós temos que ir pra casa.

— Não sei se consigo sair do lugar.

E voltou a descansar a cabeça no braço. Soonyoung suspirou. Se soubesse que Jihoon daria tanto trabalho nem teria o trazido para beber. Agora já estava feito e ele precisava tirá-lo dali, mas a única ideia que vinha na sua cabeça zonza não agradava nem um pouco. Mas ele acabou cedendo.

Ele se agachou do lado do menor, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

— Sobe.

Jihoon o encarou por um momento e o mais velho achou que ele cairia em si e diria que poderia ir andando, mas isso não aconteceu. O loiro largou seu corpo e agarrou o pescoço de Soonyoung.

Graças a Deus, ele não era tão pesado. O único problema era o senso de equilíbrio danificado do moreno. Não só o senso de equilíbrio como todo o senso. Ele começou a reparar em coisas demais. Como as coxas de Jihoon eram fartas, ou em como seus braços eram macios, em como sua respiração quente atingia seu pescoço e em como ele ficava manhoso quando estava bêbado.

— Você está dormindo, Jihoon? — quando não obteve resposta, ele continuou — Sabe, se eu não estivesse tão bêbado, meu coração estaria muito acelerado agora. Você faz isso com o meu coração, sabe? Acho que tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Eu não posso gostar de você. Mas eu gosto muito mais do que eu gostaria. Queria poder saber o que você responderia.

E então Soonyoung sentiu Jihoon encostando a bochecha em sua orelha. O mais velho parou no meio da calçada, quase sem respirar, sentindo o coração batendo forte. Ele pensou que o loiro sairia de suas costas imediatamente e gritaria com ele até o Sol nascer. Ao invés disso, ele segurou ainda mais forte seu pescoço, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava ali de verdade.

— Soonyoung.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Sim?

— Eu gosto de você.

Se Jihoon não estivesse se segurando tão forte, provavelmente teria caído. Soonyoung sentiu todo o corpo amolecer, e demorou 5 segundos para cair em si. Ele voltou a caminhar, um pouco mais devagar dessa vez, porque ainda sentia as pernas fracas.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Não fazia sentido ter se declarado para uma pessoa adormecida, não fazia sentido que ele estivesse, na verdade, acordado e com certeza, não fazia sentido que ele gostasse de Soonyoung também, mas o rapaz estava tão feliz e aliviado que mal conseguia pensar em algo para falar.

— Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

 _É claro que ele sabe disso_ , Soonyoung pensou. _Seu estúpido_.

— Estou tão aliviado. — Jihoon murmurou — Mas será que podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? Quando estivermos sóbrios, de preferência.

Soonyoung sentiu o coração gelar de novo. Conversar? Eles não podiam começar a namorar imediatamente? Mas então se lembrou de Doyoon e Yeojin, de seus pais e o pai de Jihoon. Seu estômago se revirou e ele quase sentiu o álcool voltando pelo seu esôfago. Eles não eram mais adolescentes, tinham responsabilidades.

Ele suspirou.

— Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu esperarei.

Pelo menos, uma parte do caminho estava andado.


	12. O que eu devo fazer?

Jihoon acordou com um barulho importunando sua mente. Quando abriu os olhos, desejou ter continuado dormindo. Os raios de sol que escapavam do corredor fizeram sua cabeça doer, como se alguém estivesse martelando seu cérebro. Mas, considerando que bebeu quase 3 litros de bebida alcoólica na noite anterior, seus sentidos estavam respondendo bem.

A _noite anterior_ , ele pensou. Tudo tinha começado tão bem. Ele estava se divertindo tanto passando um tempo com Soonyoung e de uma hora pra outra, ele tinha se confessado. Ele devia apenas ter fingido que estava dormindo e ficado calado, mas depois de ouvir tudo que o moreno tinha para dizer, ele não conseguiu se segurar. Seus sentimentos explodiram pela boca e, naquele momento, com o organismo completamente alterado, foi o melhor momento da sua noite. Mas, o que fariam agora? Eles se conheciam há poucos meses e moravam juntos. Como Jihoon olharia para a Sra. Kwon depois disso? Tudo isso passou na sua cabeça apenas depois de já ter confessado que gostava do outro. Antes de tomarem qualquer decisão, eles precisavam ficar sóbrios.

E então, o barulho infernal começou de novo, fazendo a cabeça latejar. Uma luz surgiu na sua cômoda e só então ele percebeu que seu celular estava tocando.

A luz estava machucando seus olhos e ele não conseguiu ler o nome.

— Quem fala?

— _Jihoon? É o Jeonghan._ — ele diz, rapidamente — _Você está bem? Ligamos umas 15 vezes e você não atendia. Trouxemos uma sopa pra ressaca._

— _E o seu filho._ — outra voz disse.

— _Ah, sim. O Doyoon está aqui também._

— Aqui aonde? — ele diz, ainda confuso.

— _Na frente da sua casa, ora._ — ele diz, impaciente — _Nós viemos assim que o Soonyoung ligou. Ele disse que você poderia querer falar com a gente._

A cabeça de Jihoon latejou ainda mais. Por que Soonyoung havia ligado pros seus amigos?

— Eu já vou abrir a porta.

Quando se levantou, suas juntas do joelho estalaram, fazendo um barulho alto. Suas roupas eram as mesmas do dia anterior, mas cheiravam a suor e um pouco de álcool. Não tinha tempo de tomar banho, então apenas colocou um conjunto de moletom e foi para a sala.

Antes que pudesse ir até a porta, um pedaço de papel chamou sua atenção na bancada da cozinha. Tinha a caligrafia horrorosa do seu companheiro de apartamento.

" _Bom dia, Jihoonie~ Por favor, descanse hoje. Tome um remédio se precisar e beba bastante água._

_Estou na casa dos meus pais junto com a Yeojin, por isso chamei seus amigos pra eles te ajudarem. E conversarem sobre ontem._

_Espero que quando eu voltar, possamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. ^^_

_Soonyoung <3_"

Jihoon sentiu um frio em seu estômago. Soonyoung não estava em casa porque queria pensar. Compreensivo, considerando que ele foi quem se confessou primeiro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, isso o deixava ansioso.

Ele ouviu um barulho na porta.

— Jihoon, não temos o dia todo!

O loiro correu até a porta e a abriu. Esperando, em pé estava Seungcheol, que carregava Doyoon no colo, dormindo. Jeonghan tinha apenas desistido e se sentado, encostando na parede.

— Céus, você está péssimo mesmo. — Seungcheol diz — Você ao menos tomou banho quando chegou?

— Eu mal conseguia ficar em pé. — ele diz, franzindo a testa.

— Odeio falar esse tipo de coisa, mas eu avisei. — Jeonghan diz.

Jihoon sabia que era mentira. Jeonghan adorava estar certo. 

Quando entraram, um dos rapazes foi deixar Doyoon no berço e o outro foi esquentar a tal sopa de ressaca. A sopa não cheirava tão bem, mas ele torcia para que o gosto fosse um pouco mais agradável do que peixe podre e alga azeda. Mas ele não teve tanta sorte.

Provavelmente, a sopa era pra ter sido de algas com pedaços de peixe, mas o gosto era tão azedo e esquisito, que Jihoon não conseguiu disfarçar sua expressão desgostosa.

— Tem certeza que isso é pra ressaca? Você não acha que eu vou acabar tendo uma disenteria?

— A mãe do Cheol que passou a receita pra gente. Ficamos a manhã toda fazendo, então trate de raspar o prato. — o mais velho diz, cruzando os braços.

Jihoon ficaria até comovido com o relato do amigo se o cheiro acre da sopa não estivesse impregnado no seu nariz. Para a sorte do loiro, Seungcheol chegou logo em seguida, e fez uma careta quase tão feia que a própria.

— Ei, Ji, pode tomar só algumas colheradas. Minha mãe disse que já é o suficiente.

Ele se forçou a tomar duas colheres da tal gororoba, que acabou não sendo tão detestável.

Quando se virou, os amigos estavam sentados no sofá, o encarando como se esperassem que ele dissesse algo. Mas Jihoon nem sabia por onde começar.

— E então, — Jeonghan começou — como foi a noite passada?

— Eu nem te conto. — ele murmura.

Era 9 da manhã e Soonyoung estava na casa dos pais, cozinhando, enquanto todos ainda dormiam. Na verdade, ele tinha chegado às 7 da manhã, mas tinha usado a chave reserva para não acordar ninguém.

Apesar de ter bebido até a cabeça quase estourar na noite passada, ele não tinha conseguido dormir em paz. Pensava se Yeojin estava dormindo bem, se Mingyu e Wonwoo tinham voltado pra casa em segurança, se Doyoon tinha comido algo que tenha atacado sua alergia e, principalmente, pensava com quem deveria conversar sobre a noite anterior. 

Decidiu que Wonwoo seria uma péssima opção, já que, com certeza, acabaria soltando que o tinha visto na noite passada e não queria deixar o amigo desconfortável. Suas duas últimas opções eram Seungkwan e Seokmin. Torcia para que eles pudessem ajudá-lo.

Ele estava fazendo uma sopa de legumes para o café. O arroz estava quase pronto e a louça já estava na mesa, mas ele ouviu um barulho. Quando se virou, sua irmã estava na porta da cozinha, segurando um peso de papel em formato de pirâmide.

— Ei! Sou eu, Soonyoung! — ele gritou, largando a colher — Você ia bater com isso na minha cabeça?

— Bom, tem um cara na minha cozinha, o que você queria que eu fizesse? — ela diz, gritando de volta.

Os dois se encararam e a mulher relaxou os ombros, suspirando.

— Quando é que você chegou?

— Uma ou duas horas atrás. — ele diz, desligando o fogo e colocando a panela na mesa.

— Você… acordou cedo depois de uma ressaca? Você está bem?

Apesar de não ser uma coisa muito típica, Soonyoung conseguiu perceber o tom de preocupação na voz de Soonbi.

— Eu… estava com a cabeça cheia. — ele diz, mas muda rapidamente de assunto: — Você quer arroz?

— É claro que eu quero.

Os dois comeram em silêncio por um tempo. A sopa estava um pouco salgada, mas comestível. O rapaz andava tentando melhorar seus dotes culinários há alguns meses e, apesar de Jihoon nunca reclamar, ele sabia que suas refeições não eram lá a melhor coisa do mundo.

Soonyoung sabia que a irmã começaria a lhe fazer perguntas, então nem se surpreendeu quando ela, enquanto procurava um pedaço de carne na sopa, perguntou:

— As coisas foram ruins no encontro?

— Não era um encontro. — ele diz, suspirou — Mas acho que acabou virando um.

Ela quase derrubou a colher dentro da panela.

— Espera, o quê? — ela pergunta, boquiaberta.

— Calma, — Jeonghan piscou algumas vezes — podemos voltar para a parte que você estava no club?

— Por quê? — Jihoon perguntou, confuso.

— Nada. É só que foi minha parte favorita.

Jihoon suspirou. Ele tinha contado tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior para os amigos, desde o jantar até a ida de volta para casa. Ou pelo menos tentou, já que depois da terceira garrafa de soju suas memórias começaram a falhar um pouco.

— Foquem na última parte. A parte em que eu estou ferrado.

— Eu não entendi por quê você está ferrado. — Seungcheol diz, franzindo a testa — Ele disse que gosta de você e você gosta dele. Pronto.

— Não é tão fácil pra você, certo, Ji? — Jeonghan diz, suave — Por isso você pediu ajuda.

Jihoon deu um suspiro entrecortado. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia se expressar muito bem com as palavras, então falar sobre seus sentimentos era um desafio quase impossível. Ele sentia um peso estranho no peito e algo preso na garganta, como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

— Eu não consigo explicar, mas eu estou muito ansioso. — ele diz, encarando os pés — Como se a qualquer momento uma coisa muito ruim fosse acontecer.

Seungcheol e Jeonghan conheciam o amigo por tempo suficiente para entender o que ele estava tentando dizer. 

— Jihoon, o que exatamente você acha que pode acontecer? Você ainda não está pronto para um relacionamento? — Seungcheol pergunta.

O loiro pensou por um tempo. Na verdade, ele sabia exatamente o que queria falar, mas dizer aquilo em voz alta era um pouco constrangedor. Se abrir sobre seus sentimentos era bem constrangedor. Mas então, ele encarou seus amigos. Eles tinham ido até sua casa num domingo de manhã para ajudá-lo e suas expressões de preocupação estavam estampadas em seus rostos. Jihoon deu um longo suspiro, tomando coragem.

— Sim, eu ainda tenho medo de ter um relacionamento sério, mas acho que não é só isso. — ele diz, quase cuspindo as palavras — Eu tenho medo de tudo que um relacionamento pode acarretar. Principalmente um relacionamento entre dois caras. Eu fico pensando no Doyoon e na Yeojin, sobre o que eles vão pensar. E então eu lembro de como os pais do Soonyoung foram tão incríveis comigo, como se eu já fizesse parte da família. E se eles mudarem depois que ficarmos juntos? — ele dizia, quase sem respirar — E eu nem preciso falar sobre o meu pai, né? Se ele já me odeia agora, se eu começar a namorar um cara, ele vai, literalmente, me matar. Vocês sabem que eu o odeio, mas eu não vou aguentar mais um olhar de completo desprezo dele. E se eu nem gostar dele tanto assim? A gente vai passar por tudo isso pra, no final, nos separarmos. Eu estou com medo. Eu não quero me separar dele.

Quando Jihoon terminou, percebeu que o aperto em sua garganta tinha passado. Percebeu também o por quê de ter passado. Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelas suas bochechas e caíam na sua clavícula. Seus amigos o olhavam com os olhos arregalados, surpresos.

O loiro limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e limpou a garganta.

— Acho que é isso, pessoal. O que eu devo fazer?

A campainha da casa do Sr. e da Sra. Kwon tocou, indicando que Seokmin e Seungkwan haviam chegado. Soonyoung levantou-se tão rápido para atender que as juntas de seu joelho estalaram. Quando abriu a porta, os dois rapazes estavam sorrindo, segurando sacolas plásticas cheias de salgadinhos. O moreno não se lembrava de ter dito que dariam uma festa na casa, mas, aparentemente, foi isso que os amigos entenderam.

— Nós vamos fazer uma festa ou o quê?

— Você nos chamou depois de uma noitada, então achamos que você queria um after. — Seungkwan diz, ainda sorrindo.

O amigo suspirou.

— Na verdade, eu convidei vocês para ter uma conversa séria. Estou com alguns problemas.

O sorriso dos dois desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Yeojin?

— Você está com intoxicação alimentar?

— Pior. — Soonyoung diz, um tanto dramático.

— Ai, que horror, hyung. — Seungkwan diz, já entrando — O que pode ser pior que isso?

Seokmin ainda estava parado na porta, com a boca levemente aberta e o moreno soube que o amigo entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

— Você se confessou pro Jihoon. — ele diz, com os olhos quase pulando das órbitas.

— Espera, confessou o quê? — Seungkwan diz, completamente confuso.

— Talvez. — o moreno diz, coçando a nuca.

— Gente, eu estou de fora. O que está acontecendo? O Soonyoung confessou o quê?

— Confessou que gosta do Jihoon! — Seokmin diz, quase gritando.

— E desde quando ele gosta do Jihoon? — o outro amigo grita, indignado — Por que eu nunca fiquei sabendo? Eu não significo nada pra você, Soonyoung?

Soonyoung deu um longo suspiro. Era 10 da manhã e a gritaria com certeza chamaria atenção dos vizinhos. Ele precisava fazer os garotos ficarem quietos, mas acabou nem precisando.

Soonbi surgiu na sala, de repente, como se tivesse saído das sombras. Os três a encararam, surpresos e quase tremendo de medo. Ela tinha uma expressão quase como se tivesse sido possuída por um espírito de pura ira. Se Soonyoung não tivesse ido ao banheiro 2 minutos atrás, provavelmente teria feito xixi nas calças.

— Os três. No meu quarto. Agora. — ela se vira, mas para e acrescenta: — Em silêncio.

Os três se entreolharam, apavorados, mas seguiram em silêncio para o quarto da moça.

Quando chegaram, Soonbi se sentou em sua cama e encarou os meninos, fazendo um sinal para que eles se sentassem no tapete. Depois que os três se acomodaram, a menina suspirou.

— Eu não quero que vocês acordem os meus pais, então, vamos ter uma conversa civilizada. — ela diz, um pouco mais calma — Soonyoung, explica pra eles o que aconteceu.

Soonyoung deu uma pequena atualização para Seungkwan, que ainda nem sabia sobre sua pequena paixão (na teoria, Seokmin também não deveria saber, mas ele tinha tirado suas próprias conclusões depois do dia da mudança) e começou a contar sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Os dois amigos e a irmã ouviam atentamente, tentando não demonstrar reações.

Porém, no meio da história, Seungkwan começou a balançar os braços para chamar minha atenção, já que não podia gritar.

— O que aconteceu, Kwan?

— Eu é que tenho que te perguntar! — ele diz, se esforçando muito para não ultrapassar o volume estabelecido — Você ficou com ciúmes do _Lee Chan_ do _Daydream_.

— Sim. — ele concorda — O que tem isso?

— Você passou vergonha na frente de alguém famoso, Soonyoung. — Seokmin diz — Isso faz ser ainda pior.

Soonyoung franziu a testa.

— Eu não passei vergonha. Eu até me desculpei depois. — ele cruzou os braços — Posso continuar agora? A partir daí só piora.

Ele se contou de tudo que pôde lembrar, menos a sua confissão. O rapaz se lembrava exatamente das palavras que tinha usado, mas achou que o único que deveria ouvi-las de sua boca era Jihoon. Contou que tinha sido um pouco… meloso e que decidiram conversar outro dia. E que esse dia era hoje.

Os três estavam com a boca levemente aberta e as sobrancelhas levantadas, o encarando.

— Vocês vão ficar parados admirando a minha beleza ou me ajudar? — ele diz, impaciente.

— Eu não sei o que você quer eu diga. — Seokmin diz — Ou você deu a sorte grande ou está muito fudido.

— Sua empolgação realmente me ajudou muito. — Soonyoung murmurou.

— Na verdade, ele está meio certo. — Soonbi finalmente diz algo — Você já fez a lambança, que inclusive poderia ter sido evitada se você tivesse me ouvido naquela ligação, então agora você tem que decidir. O que você quer fazer, Soonyoung? Nós podemos até te ajudar, mas no final, quem terá que decidir, vai ser você.

— Eu nem tenho certeza do que eu quero.

— Bom, você tem algumas opções. — Seungkwan diz — Primeira, viver um romance com o novo pai dos seus filhos. Ou da sua filha, não sei. Segunda, fingir que isso nunca aconteceu e morar com ele, convivendo com a dor de amá-lo. E terceira, pegar suas trouxinhas, se mandar da casa dele e fingir que ele não existe.

— Eu não diria dessa forma, mas basicamente, é isso. — a irmã mais velha diz.

Soonyoung não queria sair da vida de Jihoon. Essa alternativa estava completamente fora de questão. Ele também não conseguiria fingir todos os dias que aquilo não tinha acontecido, que ele não estava apaixonado. Seria doloroso demais. A única opção que lhe restava…

— Eu quero ficar com ele.

— Como assim "o que devo fazer"? — Seungcheol diz, ainda processando as informações — Jihoon eu nunca te vi assim. Nem mesmo quando a Boram foi embora. Só a ideia de deixar o Soonyoung, você fica tão mal assim?

Só de ouvir aquilo seus olhos encheram de lágrimas de novo. Mas não só de medo, mas de vergonha também.

— Isso é idiota, não é? — ele diz, dando uma risada — Eu deveria apenas desistir…

— Não! — Jeonghan gritou, se levantando.

Jihoon arregalou os olhos. Nunca tinha visto o amigo levantar a voz pra ele. O mais novo era seu xodó, nunca nem tinham brigado.

— Jihoon, você não pode desistir que algo porque está com medo! — ele diz, um pouco indignado — Você tinha medo de se tornar compositor também e olha agora! Suas músicas ficam no Top 10 de todas as plataformas musicais. Você morria de medo de fazer algo errado e acabar machucando o Doyoon, mas ele está crescendo forte. Inclusive, forte demais. Você devia rever a dieta dele, ele está engordando muito rápido. — ele acrescenta, rapidamente — Tudo isso não foi decisão sua. Seu pai te obrigou a aceitar o emprego e o Doyoon foi uma surpresa, mas agora _você_ pode fazer uma escolha ousada. Isso está nas suas mãos.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Sua vontade de chorar tinha passado e tudo que restava era uma determinação fora do comum. Ele queria pegar o telefone e ligar para Soonyoung e pedir que ele voltasse pra casa. Mas o choro de Doyoon o trouxe para a realidade.

— Acho que está na hora de acordar. — Jihoon diz, se levantando.

— Isso serve pra você também. — Seungcheol diz, o encarando.

— Você vai ligar pra ele? Já? — Soonbi diz, segurando o telefone para longe do irmão.

— Por quê? Eu não posso? — Soonyoung diz, cruzando os braços.

Seungkwan e Seokmin encaravam a cena dos dois irmãos numa distância segura. O irmão mais novo estava em pé, na frente da mais velha, que estava sentada na cama com cara de poucos amigos enquanto segurava o celular atrás das costas.

— Você devia dar um tempo pra ele, Soonyoung. E se…

— E se. E se. E se! — ele diz, impaciente — E se eu estiver cansado de esperar e de esconder o que eu sinto, Soonbi? Talvez ele nem queira ficar comigo e está tudo bem, mas eu preciso pelo menos tentar. Eu quero fazê-lo ficar do meu lado por quanto tempo eu conseguir, porque eu o amo! Eu sei que talvez tenhamos problemas, mas, por favor, confie em mim pelo menos dessa vez, noona. Por favor.

Soonbi o encarou com os olhos marejados. Nunca tinha visto o irmão tão determinado, quase desesperado, daquele jeito. Ela deu o celular lentamente.

— Eu confio em você, Soonyoung. — ela diz, olhando no fundo de seus olhos — E te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo.

Soonyoung suspirou pesadamente e discou o número de Jihoon. Suas mãos estavam suadas e ele não conseguia manter sua perna parada. Ele tentou se acalmar, lembrando da voz embargada do mais novo enquanto dizia "eu gosto de você".

Demorou um pouco para que ele atendesse.

— Oi, Ji. Estou voltando para casa. — ele diz, gentil — Podemos ter a nossa conversa?


	13. Estou apavorado, mas...

_ — Tio Jihoon, nós chegamos! — Yeojin grita, assim que pisa os pés em casa. _

_ Jihoon estava na cozinha, lavando alguns pratos. Um cheiro estranho de peixe podre estava impregnado no ar e Soonyoung tinha quase certeza que não vinha da fralda de Doyoon. Falando do bebê, ele estava em seu cercadinho, brincando com seus bichinhos falantes e babando em seu mordedor. Seus dentinhos estavam começando a crescer, por isso sua gengiva coçava o dia inteiro. _

_ Quando Jihoon ouviu Yeojin, ele imediatamente olhou para a porta, surpreso. Ele vestia um conjunto de moletom vermelho e parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, já que seus fios loiros caíam, encharcados, sobre os olhos. Ele, provavelmente, tinha tomado um banho bem quente e longo, já que suas bochechas estavam num tom vermelho vivo. _

_ — O-olá, querida! Você se divertiu na casa da vovó e do vovô? — ele diz, secando a mão e indo para a sala. _

_ — Sim! Eu assisti desenho e comi esse tanto de bala de minhoca com a Tia Soonbi. — ela diz, abrindo os braços exageradamente. _

_ — Você comeu o quê? — o pai diz, cruzando os braços. _

_ — Ops. _

_ Yeojin encolheu os ombros e saiu correndo para o quarto. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar. Aquele tipo de risada que seu estômago dói depois de algum tempo e que os olhos chegam a lacrimejar. Depois de um tempo, nenhum deles sabia do que exatamente estava rindo, mas continuavam. _

_ O riso começou a cessar e uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Soonyoung. Jihoon logo estendeu o braço e a secou, limpando no próprio moletom.  _

_ Quando finalmente pararam de rir, se encararam, sorrindo. O mais novo pigarreou e disse: _

_ — Você está melhor? Depois de ontem. _

_ — Eu sempre estive ótimo. — Soonyoung diz, levantando uma sobrancelha — Não foi eu que tive que voltar carregado pra casa. _

_ — Eu estou ótimo também, obrigado por perguntar. — ele diz, fazendo careta. _

_ O moreno mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer da cozinha, atrás de Jihoon, tentando não olhá-lo nos olhos. _

_ — O Jeonghan e o Seungcheol vieram? Trouxeram o remédio que eu falei? _

_ — Se o remédio for uma sopa de peixe podre, então sim. — ele diz, com um risinho, apontando para o fogão. _

_ Os dois ficaram ali. Em pé, se encarando e desviando o olhar, logo em seguida, como se esperassem o outro chegar naquele assunto. Mas não foi necessário, já que Yeojin chegou correndo, quase tropeçando, e gritando: _

_ — Papai, quebrou! _

_ — O que quebrou? — ele diz, confuso. _

_ — Minha massinha! Quebrou! _

_ Ela puxava o braço do pai, tentando fazer com que ele a seguisse, mas antes de ir, Soonyoung encarou Jihoon, com uma expressão envergonhada. _

_ — Podemos conversar mais tarde, certo? Na hora da soneca das crianças. _

_ — Você sabe onde me encontrar. — o loiro diz, sorrindo. _

_ O dia parecia passar se arrastando. Ou, talvez, fosse a ansiedade dos rapazes que fazia com que o tempo passasse em câmera lenta. Os programas infantis que passavam na TV pareciam durar uma eternidade. Se tivessem dito que o almoço demorou três décadas para chegar, eles, provavelmente, teriam acreditado. Até as crianças pareciam ter demorado para pegar no sono, apesar de estarem praticamente cambaleando de cansaço.  _

_ Quando Yeojin e Doyoon finalmente estavam adormecidos em suas próprias camas, os dois rapazes se sentaram no sofá, lado a lado, em silêncio. Geralmente, essa cena seria normal, confortável, como sempre faziam quando as crianças tinham finalmente dormido e eles podiam desfrutar da TV à cabo. Mas ambos estavam tão tensos e ansiosos, que pareciam dois estranhos. _

_ — Pode começar. _

_ — Quer começar? _

_ Os dois falaram em uníssono. Soonyoung balançou a cabeça, tentando encorajar o loiro a falar. Ele suspirou e começou. _

_ — Eu estava muito preocupado sobre… a gente. — uma pausa — Na verdade, se eu falar que não estou assustado bem agora, estaria mentindo. — ele brincava com os próprios dedos, nervoso — Olha, Soonyoung, eu gosto mesmo de você, mas eu nunca tive um namorado e toda essa situação é muito nova pra mim. É como se eu estivesse num labirinto e nenhum dos caminhos fosse seguro. _

_ O coração do moreno começou a falhar e o ar faltava em seus pulmões. Ele conseguia sentir todas as sua inseguranças voltando e parando na boca de seu estômago, prontas para saírem dali. Mas ele engoliu tudo e esperou. Sentia que Jihoon não tinha acabado ainda. _

_ Soonyoung segurou a mão do loiro e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. _

_ — Eu não estou dizendo que isso não pode funcionar. — ele continuou, apertando a mão do mais velho — Na verdade, eu quero muito que isso funcione, hyung. Quero mesmo. Sinto como se finalmente estivesse, pelo menos um pouco, pronto para começar algo que eu me orgulhe mais tarde. Mas eu não consigo sair desse labirinto sozinho. _

_ — E você não precisa, Ji! — ele diz, finalmente olhando em seus olhos — Eu também estou com medo e apavorado com o que pode vir pela frente, mas… eu nunca amei tanto uma pessoa quanto eu amo você, Jihoon. Eu estou falando sério. — ele acrescenta, assim que escuta um risinho do loiro — Eu sei que, talvez, possamos passar por dificuldades, mas todo mundo passa por isso, certo? E, contanto que você esteja do meu lado, eu não me importo de enfrentar cada uma delas.  _

_ Jihoon estendeu a mão, limpando uma lágrima solitária que escorria pelo rosto de Soonyoung. _

_ — Nós podemos começar devagar. Ninguém precisa saber, se é com isso que você está preocupado. — o moreno diz — Não precisamos oficializar nada. Eu amo você e isso que importa, não é? As coisas vão acontecer no nosso tempo. Nós vamos passar por todos os caminhos desse labirinto, juntos. _

_ Soonyoung sentia que seu coração ia explodir a qualquer momento. O silêncio do mais novo estava quase o sufocando, enquanto ele só queria gritar. _

_ Por um momento, ele pensou que Jihoon estaria pensando em desistir de tudo, mandá-lo arrumar suas malas e ir embora de sua vida para sempre. Suas mãos começavam a tremer e sua sua garganta doía a medida que ele prendia o choro. Mas tudo isso desapareceu quando o loiro, lentamente, o puxou para perto, num abraço caloroso e reconfortante. _

_ — Eu devia parar de falar com você, sabia? — Jihoon diz, ainda o abraçando — Você sempre me faz sentir seguro. Seguro demais. Fico pensando o que vai acontecer se eu me acostumar com isso. _

_ Soonyoung se afastou e admirou o rosto do rapaz. Sua expressão demonstrava a mais bela e pura paz.  _ Se anjos existissem, provavelmente teriam essa mesma expressão _ , ele pensou. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de Jihoon, depois em seu nariz e, finalmente, depois de meses imaginando e sonhando, em seus lábios. Foi apenas um selar, um toque rápido, mas foi o suficiente para demonstrar todo o carinho e cuidado que ele sentia. _

_ — Obrigado, Soonyoung, por ficar do meu lado. — ele diz, num sussurro — Eu… também amo você. Queria poder dizer mais palavras bonitas, me desculpe. _

_ Mas naquele momento, Soonyoung não se importava com mais palavras bonitas, porque ele já as havia escutado. Ouvir um " _ eu também amo você _ " já era suficiente. _

— Soonyoung! — Jihoon grita da cozinha — Acho que o seu frango está queimando!

— É um peru!

— Bom, ele continua queimando!

Era véspera do Natal de 2020 e tudo que Soonyoung queria era poder se sentar por um minuto. Ele estava acordado desde às sete da manhã, marinando o peru e se amaldiçoando por ter dado aquela ideia para sua mãe. Aquele frango geneticamente modificado demorava décadas para ficar pronto e era um saco de ser preparado.

— Yeojin, querida, junte as bolinhas dentro da piscina pro papai, certo? — ele diz, enquanto terminava de colocar sua camisa.

— Sim, capitão!

Yeojin pegou o máximo de bolinhas coloridas que pôde e levou para a sala, onde sua piscina de bolinhas estava. Ela e Doyoon ganharam o brinquedo no começo do ano, em seus aniversários de 3 e 1 ano, respectivamente, de Jeonghan e Seungcheol. Claro que os pais tinham que ficar com todos os olhos atentos quando eles brincavam juntos, já que a menina era um tanto estabanada e acabava trombando com o bebê. 

Doyoon começou a ficar irritado no berço. Soonyoung estava tomando conta dos dois enquanto Jihoon estava terminando de lavar a louça que ele havia sujado na preparação do prato principal da noite.

— Pa! Pa!

— Você já quer  _ papá _ ? Querido, você acabou de mamar.

Ele continuava a falar, então o rapaz o pegou no colo e foi até a cozinha.

Jihoon já estava pronto, apesar de ainda ser 8 da noite. Vestia uma camisa social branca e calças jeans, seu sobretudo vermelho-vinho, que fora um presente do moreno, descansava sobre o braço do sofá. Seu cabelo estava devidamente aparado na parte de trás, mas um pouco grande demais na frente. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas pelo frio de dezembro. Ou seja, ele estava lindo.

— Ji, acho que o Doyoon está com fome.

— Impossível. — ele diz, secando as mãos — Ele acabou de mamar.

— Ele não parava de falar "pa, pa". — ele diz, olhando para o bebê que, agora, estava em silêncio.

— Ah, ele devia estar me chamando. Isso é papai. — ele explica, pegando o filho.

Mas o bebê não pareceu satisfeito, murmurando um "não" bem forte (aquela fora a primeira palavra completa que ele havia aprendido). Ele se inclinou, jogando-se de volta para os braços de Soonyoung, deixando o pai confuso. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam, com um olhar de confusão. Mas um segundo depois, ambos levantaram as sobrancelhas, em total surpresa.

— Oh. — foi a única coisa que o loiro disse.

— Ele me chamou de papai? — o outro pergunta, em total descrença.

Mas então, um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de mais velho. Ele deu um risada e afagou os cabelos espetados de Doyoon.

— Meu Deus, eu não estou acreditando. Eu estou sonhando? Por favor, diga que não. Jihoon, você viu isso? Droga, eu devia ter filmado. — ele pegou o celular e deu para o loiro — Doyoon-ah, você pode chamar de novo? Vamos lá, você sabe como é.

— Hyung, o peru. — Jihoon diz, balançando a cabeça.

— Meu Deus, o peru!

— Então… vocês estão namorando mesmo? — Bogum pergunta, num tom baixo.

— Mais ou menos isso. — Jihoon responde, quase sussurrando.

O Sr. e a Sra. Kang passavam todos os natais na casa dos pais de Soonyoung, então, inevitavelmente, Bogum e Bora estava lá também. Estavam todos na sala, conversando animadamente enquanto as crianças brincavam com seus presentes novos. Na verdade, os pais das crianças queriam esperar até meia-noite, mas os avós de Yeojin insistiram em dar os presentes assim que eles chegaram. Doyoon ganhara um daqueles joguinhos em formato de bichinho onde você coloca uma bolinho e uma musiquinha toca. Yeojin tinha ganhado uma mini-cozinha cheia de hambúrgueres e cachorro-quentes de plástico. Enquanto o bebê se divertia com o barulho que seu leão fazia, a menina lhe servia suas receitas.

— Tio, fala pro Doyoon não comer, senão ele vai ficar com dor de barriga.

Todos os adultos da sala ficavam olhando as crianças com uma expressão abobalhada, às vezes comentando quando elas faziam algo fofo.

Como era quase hora do ceia, os mais velhos foram arrumar a mesa, deixando os mais novos na sala e foi quando Bogum fez a tal pergunta.

— Como assim, mais ou menos? — ele diz, franzindo o cenho.

— Para de ser curioso, Bogum! — Bora diz, dando-lhe um tapa — Você está no relacionamento? Não! Então, não se meta.

O mais novo pareceu mais intimidado do que compreensivo, mas ficou quieto mesmo assim. Jihoon tinha a impressão que Soonbi já havia falado para a prima não comentar sobre o relacionamento  _ peculiar _ dos rapazes. Além de seus amigos, a única pessoa que sabia era a irmã mais velha de Soonyoung, que, ao contrário do que Jihoon imaginava, ficou muito feliz e mostrou seu apoio desde o início.

— Pessoal, vamos comer! — a Sra. Kwon diz, sorrindo.

Assim que todos estavam à mesa, a mulher sorriu e começou a falar:

— Antes de comermos, queria agradecer por todos terem vindo hoje. Mesmo meus filhos e meus sobrinhos, que poderiam passar o Natal com a pessoa amada, vieram e eu estou muito feliz. — ela diz, emocionada — Espero que possamos ter mais jantares como esse. Ah, e claro, como esse é o primeiro Natal que Jihoon e Doyoon estão com a gente, por favor, tratem-os bem. Eles são parte da família.

Soonyoung ouvia as últimas palavras com um sorriso que tomava conta de seu rosto, enquanto Jihoon tentava sorrir mesmo se esforçando para não deixar nenhuma lágrima escapar.

— O quê é isso, Ji? Acho que você está ficando molenga. — Soonyoung cochicha.

O loiro o acerta com uma cotovelada e volta a olhar para a mulher do outro lado da mesa.

— Fico feliz de ouvir isso. — ele diz, timidamente, enquanto todos o encaravam — Espero poder participar de mais datas com todos vocês.

Todos ficaram satisfeitos com a resposta do rapaz, principalmente a Sra. Kwon, que serviu a primeira coxa do peru (um pouco passado do ponto) para ele. Jihoon tentou recusar, mas quando percebeu, o pedaço já estava em seu prato.

A comida estava ótima e fora muito melhor que seu último Natal, onde ele se recusou a passar com a família de Soonyoung porque não queria ser invasivo e acabou passando aquela data sozinho em seu apartamento assistindo os especiais natalinos que passavam na TV. Era, também, o segundo Natal que passava com o filho e, como era uma data para ser agradecido, ele agradecia por tê-lo ao seu lado.

Por já ser muito tarde, Doyoon adormeceu logo depois do jantar e agora se encontrava em seu sétimo sono deitado na cama de Soonbi. Yeojin estava muito cansada e começou a ficar irritadiça, mas estava tão empolgada com as coisas que tinha ganhado que se recusava a dormir.

Quando o relógio mostrou meia-noite, Soonyoung e sua família começaram a entregar seus presentes, mas Jihoon foi interrompido por uma ligação.

— Pai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele diz, caminhando para a cozinha.

—  _ É Natal. Eu só vim te desejar um feliz Natal e pro meu neto também. _

— Ah, certo. Um feliz Natal pro senhor também.

—  _ Eu estava pensando e… eu sinto muito por não ter sido presente e por não demonstrar o quão grato eu sou por ter você. _ — a voz do homem falhou um pouco —  _ Como você disse, eu estou alguns bons anos atrasado, mas acho que nunca é tarde para fazer as pazes com um filho, certo? _

Jihoon não sabia exatamente como se sentia naquele momento. Era algo que mistura alegria, medo e um pouco de indignação. Ele e o pai tinham tido uma relação estável durante o ano, sem brigas e discussões, mas, mesmo assim, era um pouco estranho ter esse tipo de conversa, tão íntima, com o homem.

— Acho que sim. — ele diz, um pouco incerto — Você quer que eu responda algo, ou…

—  _ Ah, não. Eu entendo que pode ser difícil. _ — ele faz uma pausa —  _ Eu comprei presentes pra vocês. Isso inclui seu… companheiro e a filha dele. Podem passar essa semana aqui em casa, se estiver tudo bem. _

— Obrigado por isso… pai. — ele se esforçou para não demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção negativa na última palavra — Eu tenho que ir agora.

—  _ Se divirta. _

Jihoon soltou todo o ar que esteve segurando durante a ligação. Ele se lembrou da conversa que teve com Soonyoung sobre deixar o pai se aproximar aos poucos e talvez ele conseguisse com muito esforço e algumas sessões de terapia.

— Estou atrapalhando algo importante?

Soonbi estava parada no batente da porta segurando uma caixa de presente azul.

— Era só uma ligação.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela entregou o presente para o loiro. Ele ia dizer que não precisava daquilo, mas o olhar da garota o fez ficar calado. Ela não aceitaria desculpas. Dentro da caixa, havia uma jaqueta puffer preta e, provavelmente, bem cara, considerando que era de uma marca famosa.

— Isso deve ter sido caro. — ele diz, olhando nervosamente para a caixa.

— É seu primeiro Natal com a gente e a mamãe ficou muito animada. Mas não se acostume. — ela diz, séria, mas depois dá um risinho.

Antes que a moça pudesse ir, Jihoon se apressou em dizer:

— Obrigado. Não só pelo presente, mas por hoje mais cedo, com o Bogum.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — ela diz, balançando as mãos — Agora que eu tenho dois irmãos mais novos, tenho que tomar conta de ambos, certo?

— Você pegou os presentes da Yeojin e os seus? — o loiro pergunta, saindo do elevador.

— Na mão. — ele diz, levantando as sacolas.

Não eram nem 1 da manhã quando colocaram os pés em casa. Eles tinham ido embora um pouco mais cedo por causa das crianças, enquanto o resto da família havia ficado e tomado champanhe enquanto jogavam Go-Stop, todos junto. Jihoon queria ter ficado, mas as crianças estavam tão cansadas, que ele e Soonyoung ficaram com pena.

Doyoon nem mesmo acordou quando o pai o colocou no berço, ao contrário de Yeojin, que chorou um pouco porque não queria dormir sem sua nova boneca de pano, que fora um presente de Jihoon. Depois de ter seu desejo concedido, a menina dormiu quase que imediatamente.

Nenhum dos dois rapazes estava com sono, então decidiram assistir algo na TV debaixo de vários edredons. Mas, antes de se juntar a Jihoon, Soonyoung foi à cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa de vinho.

— Podemos? — o maior pergunta, com olhos pidões.

— Eu estava guardando, mas acho que podemos tomar um pouco.

— Obrigado, Jihoonie! — ele diz, saltitando.

Soonyoung pegou duas taças quase cheias do líquido vermelho vivo e entregou uma delas para o outro rapaz. Ele se sentou e se acomodou dentro das cobertas, encostando-se em Jihoon.

Os dois ficaram um tempo daquele jeito, apenas aproveitando o silêncio, o vinho e a companhia um do outro. Em algum momento, o moreno pegou a mão do outro, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Ji, talvez eu tenha feito uma coisa. — ele começou — E, talvez, você não goste.

— O que você quebrou? — ele diz, impaciente — Se foi meu porta-facas de cerâmica, eu juro por Deus…

— Eu não quebrei nada! — ele diz, ajeitando a postura.

— Então, fala logo o que aconteceu.

Soonyoung enfiou a mão dentro das camadas de edredons e puxou uma pequena caixa com um laço em cima. Um presente de Natal. Eles tinham combinado que não iriam comprar nada, por isso o moreno estava tão nervoso.

— Nós tínhamos combinado… — ele começa, um pouco surpreso.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não consegui me segurar.

— Sinceramente, Soonyoung. — o loiro dá um risinho.

Ele encarou o pacotinho, pensando se deveria abrir ou não, mas ao olhar a expressão de expectativa do moreno, ele não teve escolha a não ser ver o que tinha dentro.

Jihoon se surpreendeu ao ver um colar. Uma corrente grande e prateada com um pingente comprido na ponta. Gravado no pingente havia uma data. 27/07/2019. 

— O quê…

— O dia em que a gente se conheceu. — ele explica, tentando não sorrir.

— Céus… faz tanto tempo assim? — ele riu, sem graça — Faz mais de um ano.

— Eu sei que a gente tinha dito que não usaria nenhum tipo de aliança, mas… tecnicamente, isso não é uma aliança, certo?

— Você tem um desses também? — Jihoon franze a testa.

Soonyoung mostra o colar, idêntico ao da caixa, que estava escondido embaixo da camiseta.

— Usei a noite toda e você nem percebeu.

O loiro não sabia o quê dizer. Soonyoung tinha quebrado dois combinados, mas ele não estava nem um pouco bravo. Aquele fora o melhor presente de toda a sua vida e aquilo tinha deixado sua noite ainda melhor.

O mais velho ainda olhava Jihoon em expectativa, esperando que ele colocasse o presente. Ele decidiu não deixá-lo esperando. Quando viu o colar no pescoço do amado, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

— Tudo bem por você? Se não quiser usar, eu posso devolver.

— Soonyoung, eu adorei. É lindo. — ele sorri.

— Não se sinta pressionado, ok? Foi só um presente e eu sei que você quer ir devagar, então…

Jihoon não o deixou terminar a frase. Colocou as mãos em seu rosto e o puxou para perto, beijando-o. Os lábios se entrelaçando enquanto as mãos de Soonyoung passeavam por sua nuca.

Quando finalmente se separaram, o menor o encarou.

— Eu te amo. E eu amei o presente, obrigado.

— Você precisa me avisar quando for me beijar assim, eu tenho que me preparar antes. — ele comenta, corado.

— Estou avisando agora, então. Irei te beijar de novo.

O vinho e a TV foram esquecidos pelo resto da madrugada de Natal.


	14. E o próximo destino é...

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, Jihoon percebeu que algo estava estranho.

Era um sábado e ele não tinha sido acordado nem por Soonyoung, nem pelas crianças. Não sentia o cheiro do café da manhã e muito menos o barulho da TV ligada com Yeojin e Doyoon argumentando sobre que programa assistir.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem para se levantar, conferiu a data, no calendário em cima da sua cômoda. Era dia 15 de maio de 2021 e não tinha nenhum compromisso marcado para aquela manhã, nem para o resto do dia. Ele começou a passear pelos cômodos da casa, sem achar absolutamente nada que não fosse brinquedos e bagunça.

Enquanto andava, percebeu que algo faltava em seu pescoço. Ele arregalou os olhos e começou a apalpar o peito. Seu colar, o colar que Soonyoung te dera, não estava lá. Jihoon correu de volta para o seu quarto, procurou nos lençóis, embaixo da cama, na cabeceira, mas parecia não estar em nenhum lugar. Ele já começava a pensar nas desculpas que daria para tentar evitar que Soonyoung ficasse chateado quando viu um envelope azul embaixo do seu travesseiro.

Ele franziu a testa, mas abriu.

“ _Oi, Ji, bom dia! Dormiu bem?_

_Espero que você não tenha se desesperado quando viu que seu colar não está no seu pescoço. Ele está comigo! Por favor, não me mate! Eu peguei por uma boa razão, acredite._

_Vamos fazer uma caça ao tesouro e, no final, eu te devolverei o colar. O que acha? Se você concordar, me mande uma mensagem_."

Jihoon suspirou, aliviado. Seu colar estava bem, em segurança. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ficou desconfiado. Caça ao tesouro? Do que raios ele estava falando? Era um sábado no meio de maio, não tinha nenhuma data comemorativa chegando. Era estranho.

Mesmo um pouco cismado com a situação, ele pegou o celular.

O que está acontecendo? <

> Diga se vc aceita, ou não >.<

Eu não tenho outra escolha… <

Quero meu colar de volta haha <

> Vire a carta, então

O rapaz obedeceu. Havia apenas duas frases escritas com a caligrafia horrorosa de Soonyoung.

" _Nesse dia, eu pensei que tinha realmente arrumado um amigo que eu pudesse dividir meus problemas. Você gosta de sanduíche para o café de manhã?_ "

Jihoon não demorou muito para entender o recado. A pista tinha sido muito fácil. Soonyoung estava falando do restaurante francês onde eles se encontrado pela primeira vez fora do clube. Já se faziam dois anos e ele nem sabia se o lugar estava funcionando, mas ele não tinha muitas opções.

Jihoon estava se arrumando para sair quando recebeu outra mensagem.

> Se arrume, ok?

Por que? <

Ele esperou pela resposta, mas não recebeu nenhuma, então apenas se contentou em realmente colocar uma roupa arrumadinha. Mesmo o Sol estando quente do lado de fora, o loiro se recusou a colocar shorts, mas tentou não parecer tão relaxado quanto realmente era. Colocou um boné vermelho para esconder o cabelo desalinhado e colocou a camisa de marca que Soonyoung tinha lhe dado de aniversário no ano anterior. Estava arrumado o bastante, certo? Esperava que sim.

Pelo menos, Soonyoung havia deixado as chaves do carro, então ele não iria precisar passear por toda cidade de ônibus. Assim que entrou no veículo, viu um post-it amarelo grudado no volante, onde se lia: “ _Dirija com cuidado, Ji!_ ”.

— Sinceramente, Soonyoung, se eu não te amasse tanto, eu já teria voltado a dormir. — ele resmunga e liga o motor.

O lugar não tinha mudado muito desde a última vez que ele esteve lá. Para ser honesto, Jihoon se lembrava bem do tal restaurante porque tinha esperado Soonyoung por longos minutos, então aproveitou o tempo para prestar atenção nos detalhes. As cadeira e as mesas estavam dispostas do mesmo jeito que ele se lembrava, mas a decoração, que antes era composta por uma toalha de linho e um vaso com uma rosa branca, agora, havia uma toalha de renda, um vaso menor com margaridas e dois potinhos de vidro, um com uma vela e o outro com três ou quatro morangos.

O lugar estava bem lotado, mas não havia muitas pessoas sentadas. A maioria esperava numa fila para pegar seus pedidos e irem embora. O que não era estranho numa cidade tão movimentada como Seoul.

Jihoon estava parado ao lado da porta, quando uma moça vestida com o uniforme rosa pastel do local se aproximou dele. O loiro não sabia dizer se era a mesma garota de anos atrás, já que todas as garçonetes tinham cabelos escuros e cheiro de bolo de morango.

— Você deve ser Lee Jihoon, estou certa? — ela diz, sorrindo — Sua mesa é por aqui.

Para ser sincero, ele não precisava de ajuda para saber onde sua mesa estava localizada, porque ele sabia que Soonyoung reservaria a mesma mesa que eles se sentaram em 2019. Quando chegou, um sanduíche, uma xícara de café e um envelope amarelo o esperavam em cima da mesa.

— A conta já está paga. — ela diz, enquanto Jihoon se sentava — Então, aproveite nossa comida e espero que consiga achar o que procura.

 _Aquele bobão contou até para as garçonetes do restaurante sobre o plano mirabolante dele_ , Jihoon pensou, _estreitando os olhos, tem alguma coisa que eu não sei_. Mas, no fim, ele acabou não se preocupando muito, porque a comida estava realmente deliciosa e, se gostasse de doces, teria pedido um cannoli que o encarava no expositor de vidro.

Enquanto comia, memórias da primeira vez que fora àquele lugar não paravam de voltar. Lembrava de como estava bem mais disposto depois que Soonyoung o aconselhou a seguir uma rotina para Doyoon. Recordou-se das roupas que usava e que se arrependeu um pouco de vestí-las num lugar como aquele, principalmente depois de ver como o mais velho estava. Lembrou-se do quanto Soonyoung ficou ansioso por causa de Yeojin e que Jihoon teve que se conter para não segurar sua mão, para tentar acalmá-lo.

Finalmente, ele se virou para a carta e a abriu.

“ _Oi, Ji! Espero que tenha tomado seu café, você tem mais algumas paradas importantes ;)_

_Espero que você tenha se lembrado da primeira vez que nós nos encontramos fora daquele grupo ridículo. E que tenham sido lembranças boas. Porque, pelo menos eu, lembro como se fosse ontem da primeira coisa que eu pensei quando te vi. “Uau, ele fica bem até mesmo com um conjunto de moletom” ><_

_Enfim, sua próxima missão é encontrar a carta no lugar onde tudo podia sair pela culatra, mas você acabou roubando o coração de todos. (Essa está fácil, ein)._

_Boa sorte, coração_ ”

Jihoon mal conseguiu processar as palavras que tinha lido antes de Soonyoung tê-lo chamado de “coração”. Ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso abobalhado no rosto, então apenas suspirou e deu uma risadinha.

Quando finalmente conseguiu colocar sua mente no lugar, leu a carta novamente menos a última linha (não queria correr o risco de ficar daquele jeito novamente), mas não tinha certeza do que Soonyoung quis dizer. Ele pensou que poderia ser a churrascaria, mas, tecnicamente, nada poderia “sair pela culatra” naquele momento.

Foi então que finalmente entendeu.

A casa dos pais dele.

— Oi, Jihoon, você está bem, filho? — diz o pai de Soonyoung, assim que abre a porta.

— Bom dia, Sr. Kwon. A Soonbi está em casa?

— A Soonbi disse mesmo que você viria. — ele sorri — Ela está no quarto.

O loiro achou um pouco estranho, mas considerando a situação, achou que Soonyoung tinha contado para a irmã seu plano maligno de fazê-lo percorrer a cidade toda em busca do seu colar perdido.

Assim que colocou os pés dentro da casa, uma mulher apareceu na sua frente como um foguete e o abraçou forte, quase o sufocando. Ele não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que aquela era a Sra. Kwon.

— Querido! Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, você tem que nos visitar mais vezes! — ela diz, segurando-o pelas bochechas — Você emagreceu? O que o Soonyoung anda cozinhando pra vocês?

— Mas nós viemos semana passada aqui, senhora. — ele diz, rindo.

— Vocês deviam aparecer toda semana! Nós ficamos nos perguntando se está tudo correndo bem.

— Nós estamos bem, não precisa se preocupar. Inclusive, vim falar com a Soonbi justamente do seu filho.

— Ele fez alguma besteira? — ela diz, desconfiada — Se fez, pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nele.

— Ele ainda não fez nada. Mas ele está com algo que me pertence — Jihoon diz, rindo.

— Ah, sim! Ela está te esperando no quarto dela. — ela diz, já o encaminhando para o quarto da garota.

Quando entrou, não viu Soonbi em nenhum lugar. O quarto, como sempre, estava perfeitamente arrumado. O lençol estava tão esticado que a cama parecia ser de mármore, a mesa de trabalho não tinha nem vestígio de poeira e as roupas estavam todas recém passadas, penduradas na arara.

Ele analisou quarto por mais alguns minutos até perceber um papel roxo saindo debaixo do tapete. Era o mesmo tipo de envelope que ele andava recebendo naquela manhã.

— Acho que você já achou sua pista sem minha ajuda. — uma voz diz, atrás do rapaz, assustando-o.

— Então, você está participando do plano do seu irmão? Acho que ele está escondendo alguma coisa sobre essa caça ao tesouro. — ele diz, sentando-se na cama da garota, que torceu o nariz.

— Acabei de arrumar essa cama, Jihoon, fala sério. E não, eu não sei de muita coisa sobre o plano dele, desculpa.

— Vou fingir que acredito nisso.

Jihoon finalmente abre o terceiro envelope.

“ _Já está na terceira carta? Uau!_

 _Eu tive que pensar bastante nesses lugares, sabe? Eu estava em dúvida se deveria ou não deixar uma carta na casa dos meus pais, porque não sabia se você tinha memórias tão felizes quanto as minhas. Mas só de lembrar de você jogando Go-Stop com os meus primos ou das crianças brincando no Natal, tive certeza que deveria colocar_.”

A carta ainda não tinha acabado, mas Jihoon fez uma pausa, pensando. Soonyoung nem imaginava o quanto aquela família significava para ele. Desde a primeira vez, ele se sentiu acolhido como parte da família e, para um rapaz como ele, aquilo foi muito importante. Ele se sentia bem mais feliz nos feriados que passava com a família Kwon do que com a própria família.

As lembranças que tinha naquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas, eram insubstituíveis. A Sra. Kwon o chamando de “filho” pela primeira vez e o apresentando para as amigas com um olhar orgulhoso. Tinha que dar algum crédito também à Soonbi, que, agora, realmente parecia uma irmã mais velha para ele, alguém que ele podia ligar no meio da madrugada e perguntar qual o melhor lugar para se pedir uma pizza (não que ele já tenha feito isso…). Sem contar o Natal, que virou sua comemoração favorita depois do último ano.

Jihoon suspirou, guardando as memórias para si e continuou a carta.

“ _Sua terceira parada é o lugar onde a gente começou (não exatamente, mas começou de certa forma)._

_Espero que você esteja gostando e não queira me matar._

_Amo você <3_”

Logo que terminou de ler, o loiro já sabia para onde teria que ir, mas franziu a testa. Como e onde Soonyoung tinha deixado uma carta lá?

Quando estava saindo do quarto, ele parou ao lado de Soonbi, que esperava no corredor.

— Seu irmão é um saco.

— Sim, eu sei. — ela comenta — Mas a gente continua amando ele.

— Sei como é e é bem frustrante. — Jihoon suspira — Bom, eu tenho mais pistas para seguir, então, até mais.

— Diga pro Soonyoung que foi um bom plano.

— Então você realmente sabe de mais coisas? — ele resmunga e a moça dá de ombros.

Jihoon estava andando rua abaixo. Ele tinha estacionado o carro algumas ruas atrás. Já que teria que procurar a carta de qualquer jeito, ele teria que fazer isso a pé.

Ele passou na frente da barraca que ele e Soonyoung se embebedaram dois anos antes. Por ser de manhã, o lugar estava desmontado, mas Jihoon não conseguiu evitar dar um grande sorriso ao se lembrar daquela noite. O jeito que as bochechas do mais velho coravam a cada novo gole de bebida e como o filtro mental do loiro começou a falhar depois da segunda garrafa de soju. Se lembrava de um diálogo específico onde basicamente isso aconteceu:

“ _— Jihoon, você deveria parar de — um soluço — beber. Isso é muito álcool para pouca altura._

_— Primeiro, você está bem pior que eu. — ele diz, com a voz embargada — Segundo, eu aposto que você não consegue beber mais do que eu._

_— Eu não sou criança, Ji. — ele soluça de novo — Eu não vou cair na sua pegadinha._

_— Eu sabia que você não era corajoso suficiente. Você é um cagão._

_Soonyoung franziu a testa, tentando analisar a situação com o seu cérebro alterado._

_— Moça! Traga mais duas garrafas de soju, por favor._ ”

Jihoon ria sozinho, lembrando daquilo, quando alguém o chamou. Ele olhou, confuso, um pouco mais a frente e se surpreendeu ao ver Mingyu e Wonwoo. Ele apertou o passo para encontrá-los e os observou.

Eles pareciam tão estranhamente animados que o loiro ficou receoso ao se aproximar. 

— Por que vocês estão sorrindo como dois maníacos? Vocês viraram um tipo de maluco do parquinho ou algo assim?

Assim que perceberam, mudaram a expressão, o que foi ainda mais estranho.

— O que quer dizer? Estamos normais. Você que estava rindo sozinho. — Wonwoo diz, na defensiva.

— Falando em estar sozinho, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Estamos ajudando seu queridíssimo… companheiro. — Mingyu diz.

Jihoon achava engraçado quando os amigos ficavam sem jeito ao tentar não chamá-los de namorados, mas ao mesmo tempo, entendia. Eles estavam há mais de um ano nesse "não-relacionamento", apesar de não saírem com mais ninguém e se beijarem (mais do que dois amigos deveriam).

— Que tipo de ajuda? — o loiro diz, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Bom, nós tínhamos que guardar o envelope até você chegar. — o mais novo disse — Nós viramos seu ponto de encontro.

Assim, ele pega um envelope verde do bolso e entrega para o amigo.

" _Oi, Jihoonie~_

_Espero que esteja se divertindo nessa caça ao tesouro ><_

_Esse lugar é especial, certo? Eu, particularmente, gosto muito dele (não mais do que eu gosto de você, é claro). Lembro que quase morri quando percebi que você estava me ouvindo naquela noite. Acho que minha burrice nos trouxe ao que somos hoje, então, agradeça ao Soonyoung bêbado daquela noite, ok?_ "

 _Dá pra acreditar?_ , o loiro pensou. Ele quer levar todo o crédito enquanto eu estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia formular uma frase? Jihoon se lembrava perfeitamente o quão surpreso ele ficou naquela noite. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era "eu estou desmaiado e isso é tudo um sonho" e quando percebeu que era real, ele nem sabia como reagir. Mas usou toda a sua coragem para responder. Ele disse que o sentimento era mútuo e ele falou que eles deveriam conversar sobre aquilo. Com certeza Soonyoung que deveria agradecê-lo.

“ _(Eu estou apenas brincando, ok? Nós dois fomos muito corajosos naquela noite.)_ ”

O loiro decidiu terminar de ler a carta antes de se posicionar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

“ _Bom, espero que você não fique bravo com o seu próximo destino, tudo bem? Ele é o mais especial de todos, por isso eu deixei para o final._

_Esse lugar foi onde tivemos nossas melhores lembranças e ainda vamos construir muitas mais._

_Tigramo <3_"

Soonyoung tinha descoberto recentemente uma obsessão (não tão saudável) em relação à tigres. O problema maior era que as crianças estavam começando a entrar na onda. Yeojin já tinha uma boina de estampa de tigre combinando com o moreno e Doyoon tinha uma pelúcia que não largava de jeito nenhum e levava para todo lugar que se chamava Tigresa. Jihoon achava fofo, na verdade, mas se negava a admitir.

Voltando à carta, o rapaz ficou com dúvida, mesmo já tendo um palpite que não o agradava muito. Então, decidiu pedir ajuda aos dois amigos, que ainda estavam de pé em sua frente.

— Pessoal, me ajudem com isso. — ele diz, mostrando a parte da carta.

Mingyu franziu a testa e Wonwoo apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar.

— "Tivemos nossas melhores lembranças" pode ser ser qualquer lugar, mas "podemos construir muito mais" já é uma fração bem menor… — o mais velho diz.

— É um lugar que vocês já estiveram outras vezes e, provavelmente, estarão lá no futuro. — o maior concorda.

— Como sua casa. — Wonwoo diz, como se fosse óbvio.

Esse era o palpite não muito agradável de Jihoon. Ele já estava naquela casa algumas horas antes, por que teria que voltar para lá outra vez? Por que não fizeram isso quando ele acabou de acordar?

— Eu vou ter que voltar para o meu apartamento? — ele diz, irritadiço — Sinceramente, esse colar foi tão caro nesse ponto?

— Pare de reclamar, hyung! — Mingyu diz, com as mãos na cintura — Eu sei que, no final, você vai ver como valeu a pena tudo isso.

— Eu realmente espero que você esteja certo. — ele murmura — Bom, eu vou indo. Obrigado pela ajuda.

E com isso, saiu rua acima para seu carro, para voltar para o seu querido apartamento.

Quando estava prestes a entrar em casa, ouviu o som de algo caindo e entrou, apressado.

Yeojin estava sentada no sofá, com os bracinhos cruzados e um bico nos lábios. Doyoon estava no chão, com as duas mãozinhas no rosto e a boca formando um “o”. Jihoon não tinha entendido muito bem, mas então viu algo no chão. Um cone e uma bola de sorvete. O rapaz franziu a testa. Onde estava Soonyoung e por que ele estava dando doces àquela hora?

Mas então, dois rapazes saíram da cozinha, um trazendo o pano de chão e o outro rindo da situação. Obviamente, eram Seungcheol e Jeonghan. Quando os dois perceberam a presença do menor, arregalaram os olhos.

— Oi, Jihoon. — Seungcheol diz, escondendo o pano de chão em suas costas — Você chegou cedo, não é?

— Vocês deram doces pra eles antes do almoço?

— Eles já almoçaram. — Jeonghan diz, simples.

— O que eles comeram?

Os dois rapazes desviaram o olhar, tentando evitar a resposta, então Jihoon se virou para as crianças e deu um sorriso. Ele não conseguia evitar sorrir toda vez que pensava o quanto seus pequenos bebês estavam crescendo tão rápido. Yeojin já trazia tarefas para casa e arrumava sua própria cama (arrumar não é a palavra certa, mas ela dava o seu melhor). Ela adorava contar sobre seu dia na escola e quando começava, não parava mais. Doyoon parecia ter virado outra criança, completamente diferente. Ele adorava correr pelo apartamento, se pendurar nos móveis e fuçar em todo e qualquer lugar. Era quase um furacão doméstico. 

— Meus amores, o que vocês comeram de almoço hoje? — ele diz, de forma fofa.

Os dois correram na direção do rapaz, sorrindo, animados.

— Pizza! — Doyoon gritou.

— E eu comi batata frita também! — Yeojin diz, animada.

— É mesmo?

Jihoon olhou para os dois adultos, que continuavam evitando toda a cena.

— Eu já não disse pra vocês não darem besteira pra eles comerem? — ele diz, franzindo os lábios.

— Foi só dessa vez, Jihoon. — Seungcheol diz — Eles pareciam tão felizes!

— Vocês estão felizes agora por estarem entupindo as artérias das minhas crianças?

— Para de fazer drama, Jihoon! Eu sei que você toma três latas de Coca-Cola por dia, seu… tribufu. — Jeonghan diz, evitando falar um palavrão.

— E não dou nenhum gole para eles, então seu argumento foi refutado. — ele diz, cruzando os braços.

Seungcheol deu um passo à frente, com um sorriso sem graça. Era ele que sempre apartava toda e qualquer discussão.

— Mudando de assunto, você veio buscar sua carta, não é?

Por um momento, ele tinha se esquecido que estava no meio de uma coisa importante. Jihoon olhou em volta, procurando por algum envelope, mas não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

— Eu vou procurar no meu quarto. — ele diz, um pouco incerto — Vocês vão cuidar das crianças?

— Esse é o nosso trabalho de hoje, não se preocupe.

— Isso não é muito reconfortante. — ele murmura.

Ele olhou para Doyoon e Yeojin mais uma vez. A mais velha tinha pegado o controle remoto e tentava ligar a TV, enquanto o menino olhava atentamente, esperando uma oportunidade para pegar o objeto de suas mãos. Jihoon não queria estar lá quando isso acontecesse, então caminhou para o seu quarto.

Quando chegou, sua cama estava devidamente arrumada, assim como a cama de Doyoon. Tudo estava em ordem e nenhum brinquedo ou roupa estava espalhada no chão. Em cima de seu travesseiro havia um envelope cor-de-rosa e uma tulipa da mesma cor.

Ele se aproximou e se sentou na cama, com um sorriso tímido, pegou o envelope e deixou a tulipa descansando em seu colo.

" _Oi, coração (você ainda gosta que eu o chame assim, certo?)._ "

Jihoon sorriu como um bobo, tentando se concentrar no restante da carta.

" _Bom, essa era sua última parada. As crianças já estão aí? Espero que o Cheol e o Han tenham cuidado bem delas. Se não, pode bater neles, eu dou permissão (não que você precise, estou apenas dizendo)._

_O que você achou? Espero que tenha lembrado de todos os nossos momentos que levaram até esse colar. Todas as nossa lembranças e momentos, felizes ou difíceis (apesar de ter priorizado os felizes ><)._

_Agora, você precisa me encontrar, porque eu estou com o seu colar. Mas como eu sou muito bonzinho e te amo muito, vou te dizer exatamente onde ele está._

_Se lembra quando fomos no nosso primeiro encontro oficial? Foi há alguns meses, no inverno, e nós fomos ao Seoul Forest e você ficou triste porque queria ver as tulipas e as cerejeiras. Me encontre naquele mesmo banco onde a gente se sentou naquela tarde._

_Até daqui a pouco, Ji ;)_ "

O loiro não conseguiu segurar o sorriso enorme que surgiu em seu rosto. Soonyoung se lembrou do parque e das tulipas (não que tivesse sido muito difícil, já que Jihoon ficou semanas dizendo o quanto queria ter visto as flores do lugar). Para ser honesto, ele já tinha pensado em ir sozinho na semana anterior, mas, com certeza, não seria a mesma coisa sem Soonyoung.

O rapaz saiu quase saltitando do quarto, atraindo alguns olhares de Seungcheol e Jeonghan.

— O que aconteceu? — Jeonghan perguntou, ainda emburrado.

— Estou indo para o Seoul Forest. Vocês vão ficar bem com as crianças, certo?

— Somos bons padrinhos, não se preocupe. — o mais velho diz, rindo.

Jihoon se virou para as crianças, que estavam quietinhas, sentadas lado a lado no sofá, assistindo um desenho animado. Ambas seguravam picolés de chocolate, que ele sabia exatamente de onde tinham tirado, mas decidiu não brigar com ninguém, já que era sábado e eles podiam se dar ao luxo de vez em quando.

Ele se aproximou e se agachou na frente dos dois, que não pareceram gostar muito de serem atrapalhados no meio do episódio.

— Ei, crianças, eu vou precisar sair agora, tudo bem? Vocês vão se comportar com os titios, certo?

Doyoon fez sua cara de choro e o pai acrescentou rapidamente:

— Quando eu voltar, o Tio Soonyoung vai estar comigo! 

Doyoon não pareceu muito convencido, mas não parecia querer chorar mais. Yeojin ficou animada e começou a falar, quase sem respirar:

— Pai Jihoon… ah, não. — ela balança a cabeça — Tio Jihoon, fala pro papai voltar logo, porque ele tá trabalhando muito e minha professora falou que faz mal. E ele tem que me ajudar com a tarefa, porque eu não fiz.

— Mas eu te ajudei ontem, Yeojin. Você tem mais tarefa? — ele franziu a testa.

— Eu só queria desenhar com você, tio. — ela diz, e se inclina para olhar para a TV.

Jihoon segurou um sorriso e beijou a testa de ambos. Ele acenou para os amigos e foi, discretamente, na direção da porta, tentando não chamar atenção.

Mas Doyoon se virou, fez um bico e mandou um beijo para o pai, que teve que se segurar para não voltar e lhe abraçar forte. Jihoon mandou um beijo também e finalmente fechou a porta, sorrindo.

Estava indo ver as tulipas.

Jihoon nunca tinha visto um campo de flores pessoalmente e agora que tinha um bem na sua frente, ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele. Tulipa nem era sua flor favorita, mas naquele momento, eram as coisas mais lindas que já vira. O rapaz ficou algum tempo observando-as, sentindo o perfume e o cheiro de terra molhada antes de se lembrar que tinha alguém o esperando.

Ele caminhou lentamente, aproveitando os raios de Sol e o vento fresco, procurando o tal banco onde Soonyoung o esperava. Para ser sincero, Jihoon não fazia ideia de onde ficava o banco onde eles tiveram o seu primeiro encontro. Ele tentava se lembrar fazendo o mesmo caminho que eles fizeram naquele dia, mas não parecia estar chegando a lugar algum.

Até que viu um banco de madeira, na frente de um lago, com patos com uma figura conhecida. Ele só conseguia ver um pouco do cabelo castanho em sua nuca, já que um boné branco tapava o resto, mas o jeito despreocupado que ele se sentava e o tênis que ele havia dado de aniversário deixava claro quem era.

— Ei! Soonyoung! — ele gritou.

O rapaz se virou, um pouco surpreso, mas quando viu Jihoon, abriu um sorriso.

Quando se aproximou, o loiro viu uma caixa de pizza e duas garrafinhas de Coca-Cola. Um belo almoço romântico, ele diria. Mas nada de colar.

Soonyoung percebeu que o menor percorria os olhos pelo banco e mudou de assunto:

— O que achou? Eu queria ter feito um piquenique melhor, mas os únicos lugares disponíveis estão molhados.

— Está ótimo, Soonyoung. Podemos ver as tulipas depois? — Jihoon pergunta, já dando uma mordida em seu pedaço de pizza.

— Por que acha que viemos aqui?

— Pra você me devolver o meu colar? — o loiro diz, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, certo. Isso também. — Soonyoung limpa a garganta e toma um gole do seu refrigerante.

Por algum motivo, o moreno parecia nervoso e Jihoon não entendia o porquê, então ele apenas mudou de assunto.

— Você me fez dirigir como louco pela cidade, sabia?

— Mas valeu a pena, não é? Eu vi algumas flores pelo caminho. Elas estão mais bonitas do que da última vez que eu vim aqui. — ele comenta, abrindo a outra garrafa e oferecendo para o menor.

— Ei, por que nós estamos comendo pizza no meio do parque? — Jihoon pergunta, de repente.

Em volta deles, não haviam muitas pessoas, já que era hora do almoço. Um casal com uma criança estavam caminhando e tomando sorvete e alguns adolescentes comiam porcarias de loja de conveniência do outro lado do lago.

— Achei que você ia ficar com fome depois de ficar a manhã toda me procurando.

— Acho que você estava certo. — ele diz e o dois riem.

Jihoon adorava conversar com Soonyoung mesmo quando não tinha exatamente o que dizer. O loiro adorava a animação e o interesse que ele demonstrava para qualquer assunto, por mais bobo e trivial que fosse. 

— O Doyoon derrubou o sorvete no tapete da sala? — ele perguntou, jogando a caixa de pizza no lixo.

— Por sorte, não. Se não eu teria matado o Seungcheol e o Jeonghan.

Soonyoung fingiu estar distraído e agarrou a mão de Jihoon, começando a andar pelas passarelas cimentadas no meio das flores.

— Seria uma hora ruim para comentar que foi eu que comprei o sorvete para a Yeojin e pro Doyoon? — ele diz, olhando para a outra direção.

Depois de receber um soco no braço, Soonyoung acrescenta:

— Ai! Acho que não, né.

Os dois continuaram caminhando pelo parque, observando as flores, tirando algumas fotos (coisa que Jihoon não era muito fã, mas fez um esforço para sorrir o mais naturalmente possível) e tomando sorvete, que compraram em uma barraquinho por perto. Jihoon queria ver os veados, mas eles ficavam do outro lado do parque, que era enorme, então acabou desistindo no meio do caminho e se contentou com uma pequena família de esquilos.

Num dado momento, Soonyoung correu na frente e se sentou na frente de algumas tulipas amarelas, que combinavam com sua camiseta.

— Tire uma foto minha!

O moreno abriu um sorriso enorme e Jihoon não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser acompanhá-lo. Assim que tirou a foto, Soonyoung voltou correndo.

Jihoon não tinha reparado ainda, mas Soonyoung parecia brilhar. Não literalmente (apesar da sua pele estar realmente brilhante) mas ele estava tão feliz e animado, que aquela aura parecia transbordar por todo o seu corpo. Ele estava quase reluzindo.

— Ei… — Jihoon começou, mas perdeu a coragem no meio da frase — Ah, não é nada.

— O que foi, Ji? Pode me dizer.

— Eu só ia dizer que… — ele limpa a garganta — que eu realmente gosto de você.

O moreno sorriu docemente, olhou para os dois lados para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos, se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Depois disso, ele puxou uma caixinha pequena com um lacinho de seu bolso e ofereceu para Jihoon, que franziu a testa.

— Você não precisava ter colocado numa caixinha, ele já…

Ele se calou assim que puxou a corrente de dentro da caixa cor-de-rosa. Na ponta do colar prateado não havia mais o pingente comprido com uma data gravada. Ao invés disso, um anel prata balançava. Era um anel comum, sem pedraria ou enfeites, como…

— Uma aliança? — Jihoon diz, quase se engasgando.

— Hoje faz 700 dias que a gente se conheceu. — ele diz, calmo — Faz algum tempo que eu estava pensando sobre isso e até joguei umas pistas pra você. Se lembra daquele link de uma joalheria que eu te mandei? E quando eu mostrei algumas alianças, falando que o Mingyu estava querendo opiniões sobre qual ele daria para o Wonwoo? Pois é. — ele dá um risinho — Acho que você não descobriu nada.

Soonyoung pegou o colar e tirou o anel, colocando-o no dedo de Jihoon, que apenas o encarava com uma expressão surpresa.

— Desculpe fazer isso sem te avisar, mas achei que deveria pedir em grande estilo, já que você está me enrolando há quase dois anos. Eu te amo demais e não queria te pressionar, por isso esperei todo esse tempo. Mas acho que a gente esperou tempo demais. Eu sou o único que pensa assim ou…?

— Não. Nós _realmente_ esperamos tempo demais.

Jihoon segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos e o beijou. Ele não olhou para os lados porque sabia que não havia ninguém por perto, mas no fundo, torcia para que os vissem. Vissem a alegria transbordando de seus poros e as mãos de Soonyoung na sua cintura, o anel prateado brilhando em seu dedo.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Soonyoung pegou sua própria aliança do bolso da sua bermuda e a deu para o menor. Jihoon franziu a testa, mas logo entendeu o deveria fazer. Ele pegou gentilmente a mão do maior, e colocou o anel no seu anelar, arrancando um sorriso de ambos.

— Posso te chamar de namorado agora? — o moreno diz, animado.

— Pode me chamar do que quiser. — ele ri.

— Tipo… meu bebê?

— Menos esse.


End file.
